<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide by SixthNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478947">Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight/pseuds/SixthNight'>SixthNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riptide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst and Humor, Don't Try to Outdrink Reno, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Humor, Post-Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, What Happens in Costa del Sol...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight/pseuds/SixthNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and distance created a world in which they could exist together rather effortlessly. Will a chance meeting lead to something unexpected?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart &amp; Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riptide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rewrite of an old fic I wrote ages ago, inspired back to life by the Remake. See the end notes for more detail. Serious thanks to <b>Motchi</b> who helped me to comb through this and fight the rustiness of an extended hiatus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lady, running down to the riptide</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taken away to the dark side</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna be your left hand man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Vance Joy</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa noticed two things as her feet hit the docks of Costa del Sol—first, she was greeted by an overwhelming wave of humidity that wrapped around her, and, second, by the sense that she was already lonely. </p>
<p>The sun was out in force, bathing her in the harsh rays only tropical climes offered. Overhead, gulls trilled as if to welcome her. Her hesitant feet eventually brought her across the length of the dock, her suitcase in tow. <em>Go and have fun</em>, they said. <em>We’ve got this</em>. </p>
<p>She had her doubts.</p>
<p>For a moment, she could only think about how her nerves were already buzzing. She had spent the boat ride over worrying about whether Barret could successfully manage the kids, the bar, the house, <em>everything</em>. And she wasn’t necessarily sure that Yuffie would be a lot of help either. Images of the kids covered in chocolate and watching way too many cartoons flooded her vision, curving a conflicted smile onto her lips. She’d initially tried to convince Yuffie to come with her. A solo vacation was something that truly scared her; she had quickly recognized that fear to be the exact reason she<em> should</em> do this. </p>
<p>Still, she was having second thoughts as she started toward the villa. Stairs and heavy suitcases were not the best of friends, she decided, as she heaved her bag up each step. The <em>thunk</em> made with every pull annoyed her so she hoisted it up high, carrying it the rest of the way. </p>
<p>The stale air that wafted from the villa as she opened the door pulled her mind with it. Flashes of a stagnant room covered in a veil of dust, the betrayal of yet more absence. She’d been foolish in thinking that<em> still </em>there might be a chance for change. It never really lasted even when he tried. Domesticity just wasn’t his cup of tea. Most days, she felt relieved to have accepted this as fact. Some days, it still shadowed her. </p>
<p>She pushed the thoughts away as quickly as they came. Her friends were giving her a precious gift by sending her here, even if she had mixed feelings about their methods. She couldn't let herself spend this rare stretch of free time digging up the past.</p>
<p>As she unpacked, she realized there was one thing that she wanted in her life just then and that was to get lost in a sea of new faces she didn’t have a history with.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>R</em></b>eno had been assigned to check up on a potential threat in Costa del Sol. That he’d been sent alone communicated how little of a threat there actually was. It had only taken him two nights to wrap up, but his ticket out had been delayed.</p>
<p>Despite that the past few nights nearly bored him to tears, he hadn’t fully given up hope that being stuck in this town might still prove entertaining. He decided to make the most of the free evening.</p>
<p>As he strolled into the bar, his roving gaze snagged the attention of the bartender. It should’ve been sad that the Turks pretty much knew every bar in every town, but he didn’t give it enough space to become much of a thought. His usual drink was up a moment later but rather than opt for his stool of choice, he took up a spot in the corner. </p>
<p>He was propped casually against the wall, peeling bits of the label from his perspiring bottle when he spotted her. She leaned against the balcony rail out on the patio, opposite his perch. He had to check a few times to be sure he wasn’t seeing things—craning his neck around a few patrons who walked into his line of sight—but sure enough, it was her.</p>
<p>Seeing her alone sent his mind down a path he’d not traveled in a long time. Though she wore something completely foreign to his memories of her—a flirty linen dress and sandals with a little heel—he’d know that shape anywhere. Plus, there was the pink thread tied around her left arm to ease any doubt. Her hair was longer, he noticed, growing back out into that signature look she’d had when he first met her. </p>
<p>And just like that, he was back in that moment in Midgar. Beads of sweat worried his hairline. He’d done everything he could to suppress what happened with the plate, his part in dropping it. He tugged against the side of his collar with a free hand, struggling under the heaviness of the memory as it replayed in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>It was a night not long after the plate dropped, and the mission to take down an Avalanche helicopter was about to be underway. He was still at HQ and on his way to the helipad, a couple of minutes behind Rude, when he saw her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What in the hell are you doing here?” he asked, caught with his feet split between steps. How had she gotten into the building?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She took a defensive stance, watching the way he tapped his Electro-Mag Rod on his shoulder. “I’m just trying to make sure a friend is safe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Ancient. They stood that way for a long while, rooted to the metal floor in uncertainty. Never mind that she was a worthy opponent, he had enough guilt on his shoulders already, and didn’t have the time or the stomach to see her harmed in that moment. And it had surprised him greatly, considering how much harm he’d done to her on the support pillar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right,” he replied, finally springing into motion. Calculated steps had her in retreat until her back met with the stairwell door she’d been angling to escape through. “And lemme guess, you promise not to blow anything up while you’re here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shied away as subtly as she could, but when she finally lifted her eyes to his, it was a defiant look that made his mind go hazy. Lightning crackled in the space between them, and if it weren’t for the whole enemy dynamic, he might have been turned on. Ah, who was he kidding, that made it worse. Or better, depending on how he looked at it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rude’s voice in his earpiece telling him to get his lanky ass up to the helicopter shocked him back to focus, “Don’t make me regret this, yo.” Reno said, and he left her on the landing looking more than a little confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Years later, she answered the phone during his search for Cloud and laughed when she told him, I remember you, yo, as if they had built some strange, unexpected bond.</em>
</p>
<p>The memories twisted around his head and his gut as he stilled, unsure whether to approach. Either this was exactly the kind of thing that he’d been waiting for when he’d wished for something more entertaining, or he’d come to regret even spotting her. Whatever the case, he was more interested in outrunning the thoughts on his mind. He started forward, headed for the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa had been at the bar to start, but quickly noticed the sunset could be better viewed out on the balcony. She abandoned her drink in favor of watching the tangerine sun descend into the cerulean waters. More than a little hypnotized by the sight, she hadn’t even sensed him coming.</p>
<p>A whistle sounded. “Of all the rum joints in all the towns…” </p>
<p>She jumped out of her skin, whirling on the assailing charmer she assumed was there to pass cheap lines at her. But she came face-to-face with the last person she expected to see. So much for faces she didn’t have history with.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. No way,” she declared with a strangled noise. </p>
<p>“Shit, nice to see you too.” </p>
<p>If she didn’t know any better, she might have thought he was truly offended. But this was Reno and that hurt look on his face was definitely for show.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” she asked, the memory of a time when he asked her that very same thing not lost on her. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious?” He swept a hand over that same suit she’d always seen him in. “Not exactly board shorts and a tank top.”</p>
<p>She almost laughed at the thought of him in such an outfit. Tifa shifted to rest her elbow on the railing, suddenly wringing her hands in nervousness. Reno was eyeing her fidgeting, a smirk inching across his lips.</p>
<p>“Empty-handed in a bar? Shit, these losers around here clearly don’t have eyes,” he offered playfully.</p>
<p>“Not that I mind,” she added with a gentle tilt of her head.</p>
<p>“Still. Can’t let that go on uncorrected. What’re you drinking?” </p>
<p>“I umm—” She tussled with the prospect of Reno buying her a drink. </p>
<p>“C’mon, Lockhart. Live a little.” </p>
<p>It occurred to her that he had a point. She had agreed to come here to try new things, to discover what it was that she wanted. So what if she had a drink with an old frenemy. The ridiculous term sketched a grin on her face but that’s what he was, right? The incident with the Remnants had cast a different light on their relationship. Gaia, the change had likely started before that when both sides had rescued one of their own by working together in Wutai. They had subsequently refused to fight below Sector 8.</p>
<p>She eyed the amber lager in his hand and with a nod toward it said, “I’ll have what you’re having.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” </p>
<p>Tifa watched him stride over to the bar, her thoughts stumbling this way and that. She entertained apprehension with a hint of curiosity over the odds of running into him like this.</p>
<p>Reno made quick work of grabbing her drink and swapping out his. He was moving back her way and again, she was thinking of that night so long ago in the old Shinra building. She had felt a dizzying array of things when he prowled toward her; she was somewhat frightened, a touch nervous, but also slightly exhilarated in a way she couldn’t explain. Those feelings came rushing back in, taking up residence in her stomach like a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies. </p>
<p>“For you.” He held out her beer with a mock bow. </p>
<p>She obliged, relishing the feel of the ice-cold bottle. </p>
<p>“So, we’ve established why I’m here. What I wanna know is why are <em>you </em>here?” he asked, mirroring her stance as he reclined against the rail beside her.</p>
<p>The question stayed suspended a moment while she weighed her answer. “Mostly because I was handed an overstuffed suitcase and shoved out the door.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows shot up. “Do I wanna know?”</p>
<p>She huffed a small laugh. “Barret and Yuffie trying to be helpful. Mostly Yuffie, judging by the weight of my bag.”</p>
<p>“So they sent you over here?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “They think I could use a break. To do something for myself, for once.”</p>
<p>“And are they right?”</p>
<p>She considered, chewing her lip. “They might be onto something.”</p>
<p>“Kind of figured. Last I saw, you had a lot on your hands.”</p>
<p>Had it been so obvious? Reflecting, she supposed that it was. She’d gone off on Cloud a little with Reno and Rude in the background. “There was a lot going on then.”</p>
<p>“How about now?”</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking with that so she dodged. “Now I’m here.”</p>
<p>Reno shifted, turning in toward her. Distractedly, she traced the curvature of his chest, the severe ‘V’ of his mostly unbuttoned dress shirt leaving little of his chiseled form to the imagination. She noticed the light sheen forming across his skin from the humid evening and with it, the sandalwood-and-leather scent of him. When she trailed back up to meet his eyes, she found turquoise irises staring right back at her.</p>
<p>“See something you like?” It came out in that damnable swagger.</p>
<p>Tifa blushed furiously, throwing her eyes across the balcony, out toward the sea, anywhere but on him again. </p>
<p>“Relax, I’m teasing you.” </p>
<p>She got the impression he was and he wasn’t. Either way, she dodged again. “So what’s there to do here?”</p>
<p>He rolled on like nothing happened, “Plenty to do here. You can chill on the beach, snorkel, take a surfing lesson… Hell, you can even go zip-lining or hiking in the hills just outside town.”</p>
<p>“Really? I had no idea. The last time I was here, we really couldn’t take the time to explore. I think that’s why he bought the villa.” Her voice trailed, softened with deflated hopes and it drove her crazy. </p>
<p>As though to avoid stepping right into something, Reno just told her, “Well, I think you should do all of it this time. You seem a little tense. Maybe you should find a distraction at the bar one night, maybe get laid.”</p>
<p>Wrong time to take a drink. “Good Gaia, Reno!” she said, nearly spitting out her beer. The snort she made set him chuckling. “Do you even have a filter?”</p>
<p>His broad shoulders shrugged and he plastered a shit-eating grin on his mouth. “Not really, no.” </p>
<p>“At least you own it, I guess,” she replied to his admission. </p>
<p>A comfortable silence settled as they sipped their drinks. Briefly, she wondered what it was like to be so forward, to say whatever came to mind with confidence. If she was being honest, she found the quality downright refreshing. No toeing the line, beating around the bush. Just thoughts, put out into the open. </p>
<p>She glanced back out toward the ocean, thinking how it looked like the edge of the Planet now that darkness that had fallen. A thought occurred and she asked, “Hey, do they have sharks here?”</p>
<p>Reno joined her in looking over his shoulder toward the ocean. “They might, I’m really not sure. I never got the chance to dive here.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t?” It surprised her. The way he’d listed off things to do had given her the impression that he might have experienced them all. </p>
<p>He shook his head. “Nah. I wanted to, but there was never time. I’ve been in other places, just haven’t been here.”</p>
<p>“Well, you should. I’ve never really been in the ocean like that, it makes me kind of nervous.”</p>
<p>He looked back toward her with a smirk. “Sharks?” </p>
<p>“Something like that.” She thought of her time in the Lifestream. The way it had surrounded her, suffocated her. The push and pull of its tidal energy. </p>
<p>“Sounds like it’s time to get over some fears, Lockhart.”</p>
<p>Something in the way he said it barreled right into her, fostering a fresh sense of adventure. She felt an unfamiliar hunger for life spring up. What was the point in coming all this way just to sit on the safe side of things?</p>
<p>Reno was watching her with eyes narrowed in interest.  “Uh oh, I’ve seen <em>that </em>look before.”</p>
<p>“Strange as this will sound, I’m glad I ran into you. I think I could learn a thing or two from your… way of seeing things.” </p>
<p>He cracked a sly smile, sipping the last of his beer. “That’s the spirit. Say, see that guy over there—” He emphasized with a casual gesture toward a younger man lurking by the doorway to the balcony. “I think you’ve got a fan.”</p>
<p>She followed his direction, finding the stare that settled on her like a brand. It made her increasingly uncomfortable, she fought to yank her gaze back to the redhead at her side. “Oh, no. Just no.” </p>
<p>“You said you wanted to learn from me, I’ll be your wingman. A little casual fun is definitely something I practice regularly.”</p>
<p>She blushed for the umpteenth time that night and swatted at him. “Just go get us another drink, <em>Reno</em>.” </p>
<p>He threw up his hands with a laugh but took the empty bottle she held out. “Don’t shoot the messenger, yo.”</p>
<p>An amused smile found its way to her lips as he backed away, finally turning after his heel brushed the threshold of the doorway. When was the last time she had smiled this much? She felt like she could actually breathe, really take a moment to just enjoy herself. And this night simply couldn’t get any more outlandish. She marveled at the fact that she was in another city, by herself, drinking with Reno of all people. Yuffie would be positively rattled.</p>
<p>Movement caught her attention. But it wasn’t the spill of red hair or a sleek black suit, this time. The owner of the branding stare was approaching. She huffed an irked sigh and tried to paint on a friendly expression. She could be nice in sending him away.</p>
<p>“Hey there, come here often?” The line blasted forth with little finesse. </p>
<p><em>Oh, real original</em>. The brown-haired man looked like he might lose his dinner, to be fair. She fumbled for something to send him along without ruining what little confidence he seemed to still possess. It struck her how that lackluster self-assurance was so at odds with the cocky Turk who was currently fetching her a drink. </p>
<p>“First time at this bar, actually,” she said with a grimace. </p>
<p>“Ah, me too!” </p>
<p>So much for getting rid of him quickly. “Vacation?” </p>
<p>“Yep.” </p>
<p>“Same,” she offered weakly. </p>
<p>A long pause stretched. She wished for a beer, something she could focus on other than his awkward gaping. </p>
<p>Her floundering companion found some semblance of enterprise. “So, uhh, what’s with you and that guy? Is it serious or do I stand a chance?” </p>
<p>Another flash of movement had Reno throwing an arm casually over her shoulder, the entirety of his side coming to rest against her. “Oh, it’s serious all right. Beat it, man.”</p>
<p>The stranger’s hazel eyes shifted up to take in the man now glued to her side. She hadn’t given much thought to just how tall Reno was until he was within such proximity. She could practically feel the wicked grin oozing out of him as he locked eyes with her would-be suitor. A thrill from the iciness of the beers Reno held by the neck snaked up her spine as the bottles brushed against her bicep.</p>
<p>Reno squeezed her shoulder in playfully with his wrist and pressed a lingering kiss against her hair. Her legs went flimsy beneath the weight of it, the heat of the evening suddenly excessive. Butterflies took flight again; a tense minute passed. She could have sworn that she heard a gulp from the man as he shifted gracelessly and made a break back toward the bar.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve terrified the poor guy,” Tifa remarked.</p>
<p>“Perks of the uniform,” he replied as he dropped the act and reclaimed his spot against the rail. </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat as she found he had somehow balanced two shot glasses in the palm of his right hand, nudged together to stay upright by his fingers and the heel of his hand. </p>
<p>“I’d say now, more than ever, you could use one of these.” He extended his palm, fingers falling away while the glasses balanced precariously.</p>
<p>She eyed the golden contents. Was he crazy? “I’m not so sure that’s a great idea.”</p>
<p>“What, don’t tell me you can’t hold your liquor.” </p>
<p>He was goading her and she knew she should do just about anything but fall for it. “Pfft. I can hold my liquor just fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” he pushed. </p>
<p>“Listen, you,” she started to say with a pointed finger aimed at him, “I don’t need to prove anything.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He leveled a look at her, one she didn’t particularly like. “I bet you’re just afraid you can’t keep up. All bartender, no barfly.” </p>
<p>She returned his skeptical look. “You say this like it’s a bad thing.” </p>
<p>“Ease up. I’m just saying when’s the last time you got a little hammered, did something wild? Something <em>unexpected</em>?” </p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> He had her there. She hadn’t realized just how predictable she’d become over the last year until that instant. It bothered her immensely now that he mentioned it. She had every right to do something unexpected, to live in the moment. The chance was so rarely presented these days and she found herself unable to deny the opportunity. </p>
<p>Her hand raised just a little, his extended in answer.</p>
<p>“There we go. Let loose, forget about things for a night. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be doing here?” he nudged.</p>
<p>“You are a bad influence,” she concluded. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. What’s your point?” </p>
<p><em>To Hades with it.</em> She let her hand drift the rest of the way, fingers settling on the rim of the shot glass. She plucked it from his palm defiantly, swishing the liquid as she sniffed gingerly. Alcohol made from the succulents around the region, glorified moonshine. She bounced her eyes from the shot to him and back again.</p>
<p>“You got this, Lockhart. On three. One, two—” And he was throwing the shot back expertly. </p>
<p>Tifa sluggishly brought the glass to her lips and tossed back the liquor. Heat flooded her mouth and burned all the way down. She cleared her throat, pressing the back of one hand to her lips as she reached for the beer he still held with the other.</p>
<p>“Atta girl,” he told her, extending her bottle.</p>
<p>She swiped it and took a long drink, appreciating the chill on her tongue and the malty flavor to cover the bite of shot. </p>
<p>“Ugh, what did you ask them for? That was <em>rough</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hey, now. Speak for yourself.” He flashed her a grin, seemingly unfazed by the shot.</p>
<p>That second beer turned into a third, followed by a fourth. Somewhere in the evening, she had indeed followed his advice and found herself properly smashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>R</em></b>eno had an internal bet wagered as to whether Tifa was a bit of a lightweight. Sometimes, bartenders made the worst of drinkers. To his surprise, she’d held her own right up until the fifth beer. He favored this particular brew for its high ABV and it wasn’t without consequence, he felt his own mind spin just a tad.</p>
<p>“Shiva, color me impressed,” he announced, earning a curious look from her. “Tell me this is getting to your head.”</p>
<p>“I d’not have any idea what you are talking about.”</p>
<p>He tossed her an incredulous, “Mm-hmm.”</p>
<p>He eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her to swat him for the fifth time for his smart mouth but she just looked at him with this devious smirk. It unsettled him thoroughly.</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” she revealed, looking giddy.</p>
<p>He quirked a brow, just foolhardy enough to bite. “What’s ‘at?”</p>
<p>“Well, you said I need to let loose…” It was a good start, though her pitch was all over the place.  “Live a little.” </p>
<p>He nodded along, encouraging her. </p>
<p>“And what you said earlier—” Her breath hitched in what might have been a hiccup. “I’m <em>ready</em>.” </p>
<p>Her eyes locked on him. The words ricocheted, stirring confusion with something a little more lecherous considering everything he’d said, particularly when it came to relieving tension. His mind shot to the way she had felt pressed against him earlier and how the scent of her hair, something bewitching yet sunny like tuberose with sea salt, had undone him just a bit. <em>Down, boy. </em></p>
<p>“Come again?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna show that fear where to shove it,” she stated firmly.</p>
<p>This time, he was the one to nearly spit out his sip of beer. A lazy laugh bubbled up as he said, “Yeah, I bet you will.”</p>
<p>And with that, she did swat him across the chest. She glanced down at her hand as if it’d been burned, peering at each finger like she could still feel the heat of him. And it <em>was</em> getting sultry, though he doubted the tropical night had much to do with that in this particular moment. He needed to derail this quickly before it got out of hand. Or possibly encourage it for reasons both wretched and divine. He was torn. </p>
<p>Tifa was quick, though, and she latched onto his wrist with one hand. “Come on.” </p>
<p>Baffled, he set his beer on the shelf beneath the rail next to her abandoned bottle and allowed her to tug him along. </p>
<p>“And where is it that we’re going?”</p>
<p>“I told you, conquering fears,” she said as if he had any idea what that meant. </p>
<p>“I guess I’m just along for the ride,” he jested.</p>
<p>The woman was on a mission, her determined pace zig-zagging around the crowd and out into the streets with a parting wave to the amateur who’d tried to hit on her. That made him snicker and he sent his own parting gift, a shrug that communicated he was definitely getting lucky even if that wasn’t the case. </p>
<p>As tipsy as her speech had sounded, he was half expecting her to trip over the cobblestone road but she skillfully pulled him all the way down to the beach. They trudged across the sand, only coming to a stop once at the water’s edge. </p>
<p>Exceptionally confused, he gave her a once over. “The ocean?”</p>
<p>She nodded, looking every bit resolved. But a thought occurred to him and he once again swept a hand over his suit. “Hey uhh, not exactly dressed for a swim here.” </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Last I checked, neither are you,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>The rebellious gleam in her eye spanned right through him. “And?”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m all for having some fun and besting a few fears, but maybe we should head back up.” </p>
<p>He clung to that resolution and it surprised him. The last thing he wanted was to be a sunrise regret. Which alarmed him all the more, considering he didn’t typically give that much consideration.</p>
<p>“Are you<em> chicken</em>?” she quipped. </p>
<p>Where was this coming from? </p>
<p><em>Hold that thought</em>. He knew expressly which drink had them on this beach, no denying that. She interrupted his consideration with choked little noises somewhere between a chicken and a chocobo. </p>
<p>Suppressing a laugh he told her, “Hey, that’s not very nice.”</p>
<p>“Since when are <em>we</em> ever very nice to one another?”</p>
<p>“Touché,” he smirked. Under his breath he added, “Though there was that one time.”</p>
<p>She either didn’t catch that or she was pretending not to. Tifa just waved a dismissive hand at him and said, “Well, I’m going in. You suit yourself and sit here like a bump on a log.”</p>
<p>With that, he was left gaping as she kicked her sandals off and lifted her dress right over her shoulders, flinging it to the sand with fluidity he didn’t expect from someone so under the influence. For a moment, she almost looked flustered to be standing there in only a sporty bra and underwear as his eyes roved the length of her. He realized very quickly how the tempo of his heartbeat ticked up from seeing her that way.</p>
<p>“Chicken bump,” she countered as she turned toward the lapping waves. </p>
<p>This time, he laughed outright in a burst. “Ahh what now?”</p>
<p>“You heard me,” she called over her shoulder, pointing her toes and dipping them into the dark water.</p>
<p>“The fuck is a chicken bump?”</p>
<p>He was hoping to distract her from her wandering, bring her back from her now knee-deep exploration of the water. She just kept going, circling until she was facing him again. She came up shivering as the water touched her navel.</p>
<p>“A chicken bump is you. You are a chicken bump,” she declared, tapping her open palms on the surface of the water.</p>
<p>“The question remains…”</p>
<p>She wheeled both arms, splashing water clear up to land in the sand just in front of his shoes. </p>
<p>“Someone who is both a chicken and a bump on a log. <em>Boring</em>.”</p>
<p>“All right, that’s not even—” he started.</p>
<p>“And who is the one standing there on the shore like a lump?”</p>
<p>The teasing got to him somehow, pulled better judgment right along with it. His fingers fumbled with the clasp at his sternum, popping the buckle open. He shrugged his jacket back to his elbows, pulling it the rest of the way from behind his back. Quite dramatically, he dumped it onto the sand next to her dress. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll show you boring.”</p>
<p>Reno further emphasized his point by peeling his fingerless gloves off slowly with his teeth like something wild had possessed him. She shuddered and he wasn’t sure if it was from the cool water or the promise. He stripped layers until he was down to his skivvies and caught her stare. Let her be the one with the roving eyes, now.</p>
<p>He strode into the water trying to portray confidence, but grumbling about the temperature every time a wave rose a little higher. Tifa started to giggle, pushing back against the tide with this look of wonder on her face. He started to consider that maybe she was relishing in the way it felt to face her fears with a little liquid courage. </p>
<p>“Seems like you’ve definitely shown that fear where to shove it,” he commented.</p>
<p>She splashed him again, this time with far more zeal. </p>
<p>“Hey!” He held his hands out as he waded closer. The sprays of water came faster. “Oh, I see. So we’re gonna play it that way.” </p>
<p>He unceremoniously shoved water right back at her, a shower of salty ocean raining between them. For a moment, she looked shocked as the splash doused her hair and sent it flat against the sides of her face. Then, her features shifted into something mischievous. She threw as much water his way as she could manage. It devolved into all-out war; a battle that left them soaked and breathless with laughter. </p>
<p>Wading into the fray, he reached blindly and found both of her wrists, wrapping his hands tightly around them. He saw a flash of mistrust in her eyes, it stole his mind back to earlier thoughts about that first time they’d been alone. The sight peeled through his gut, overwhelming him with a desire to make it right. To show her he wasn’t really a bad guy, just a little lost. A little off-kilter from a horrendous number of things he’d somehow gotten himself into. That was it, had to be. Anything else simply twisted him into a mess of things he wanted to avoid.</p>
<p>Without thinking, he let her right wrist go to trace the tips of his fingers up her arm. They traveled past the pink ribbon, over her shoulder, and down to the small of her back. He noted the way her skin prickled with a shudder, definitely not from the cold this time. He crushed her against him while seeking her eyes, leaving the smallest of spaces between her face and his as he dipped down slowly. The invitation was open, he wanted to see if she’d take it or shove him down into the sea.</p>
<p>She’d gone entirely rigid, her breath caught in her throat with a small noise. But she held his stare for a moment and in those deep garnet eyes he saw unabashed thirst.</p>
<p>“Tifa…” His voice had gone guttural. It was maybe the first time he’d used her given name and it seemed to course through her. </p>
<p>Her gaze dropped to the tattoos on his cheekbones, traveling a painfully slow path from there to the tip of his nose, and shyly to his lips. She swallowed hard and his mouth went dry. That little shift was all he needed; he captured her mouth with his own in a searing kiss. She tasted of rich, malty cocoa from the beer laced with the tang of alcohol. It further undid him. </p>
<p>Tifa practically climbed onto him, pressing herself against him fervently like she couldn’t get enough. He let his hands roam her curves, farther down, and when he felt the shift he palmed her backside to assist with a lift as she wrapped her legs around him. He knew she could feel every inch of just how eager he was then. </p>
<p>He was keen to carry her back to shore, to spread her on the sand and worship—</p>
<p>Blinding light flooded his vision, so bright it ached more than the need that has settled in his core. A tinny voice came next, “You two. Lovebirds in the water, yeah you. Out. Now.”</p>
<p>Tifa all but launched off of him, looking for all the world like nothing had happened. He just growled and shot a hand out, trying to block some of the light as he looked for the source. A lifeguard tower, the sole one to be occupied at this hour. </p>
<p>Reno shifted his gaze, finding his very sobered companion. Their eyes locked and he couldn’t help it when he saw her trying to hold back the laughter. He threw his head back and cackled.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>ha-ha</em>, very funny. Now out,” the loudspeaker told them again.</p>
<p>It did nothing except spur on more laughter. But they reluctantly followed orders, sloshing back toward the sand in amiable silence. With that blush on Tifa’s cheeks and her depraved grin in contrast, he couldn’t help wondering if the lifeguard’s interruption would be the end of the night or the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh boy. This little ReTi beginning is a rewrite of my very first fanfic, a huge throwback after a long hiatus. If you're curious, the mess of an original can be found on FFN (A Little Competition by Sixth Night). I don't recommend that version 😂</p><p>In this overhaul, I wanted to give so much more context and a bit of backstory for these two to make the end of the chapter a bit more plausible. I took the liberty of adding a little scene into the world of the Remake (the stairwell flashback) which lends itself to why Tifa teased Reno when he called after Cloud during Advent Children. I read that the English dubbing failed a bit in that scene. In the original conversation, Tifa teases Reno by throwing a "yo" his way and I just love that idea. I wanted to work in more of why she might do such a thing by giving them the stairwell scene. The rest is just me having a bit of fun with one of my all-time favorite pairings because these two have been on my mind again thanks to a couple of talented authors on here (<b>bouncymouse</b> + <b>Arisa_K</b>, if you haven't read their ReTi contributions, you definitely should).</p><p>While this chapter is a play on my original fic from FFN, I'll be taking this in a whole new direction! I hope you had a bit of fun reading and will join me on this venture with future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tangs, Turtles, and Total Teases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This cowboy's running from himself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she's been living on the highest shelf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vance Joy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>L</em></b>ight streamed gently through the gauzy curtains, brushing warmth across Tifa’s face. As she stirred, the sounds of Costa del Sol faded in—the ocean, the gulls, beachgoers enjoying themselves, and…someone softly snoring?</p><p>She shot up on her elbows, immediately regretting her choice as a headache bloomed and her neck ached from the solid pillow she’d slept on. Had she grabbed one of those decorative sorts by mistake? The haze floated away on the light summery breeze that swept over her through the open windows. She glanced down to find that what had been beneath her neck was not a pillow at all.</p><p>No, that was someone’s arm.</p><p>Tifa followed the arm to a bare shoulder, up the curve of a neck, and right to a familiar face surrounded by unbound red hair.</p><p><em>Reno.</em> <em>Oh gods—did we…?!</em></p><p>The previous night came rushing back. First the bar, running into him, over-indulging, and then getting a little too caught up in the sort of freedom she so rarely experienced. She huffed back into the mattress just below his arm face first, racking her memory for more.</p><p>Glimpses from the beach swept in, how she’d gotten it in her mind that she could conquer that wariness of the ocean. The rest came back in bits and pieces, a little stripping and a lot of splashing. She pushed for more and heat flooded her cheeks as she envisioned that first kiss. The way it had so suddenly ignited like a match to kindling, threatening to set her ablaze.</p><p>The mattress rolled beneath her as Reno shifted. Tentatively, she peeked through the curtain of her hair to find his strong chest now facing her. She felt fingers gently brush strands of her hair from her face and his sleepy eyes found hers.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” he said, voice rich with the haze of slumber.</p><p>A small sound escaped her. “Morning.”</p><p>Suddenly very aware that she <em>was</em> thankfully wearing something, however small a comfort undergarments might be, she propped up on one elbow. Her pulse quickened in the silence that stretched.</p><p>“Reno,” she started indecisively. “What, umm…did we”—she took a beat to gather her thoughts—“I guess what I’m wondering is, what happened after the beach?”</p><p>“Memory lost in an alcohol-induced fog?” He grinned in a way that made her stomach flip. “Don’t worry, nothing too scandalous. You just jumped my bones the minute we got through the door.”</p><p>He looked to be holding back a laugh and she eyed him with suspicion, “Did I now? Must not have been <em>that </em>great, considering I have no recollection of this.”</p><p>That laugh escaped. “Ouch.” He clicked his tongue before continuing, “Really though, after that shitbird lifeguard’s spectacular timing, nothing happened. I walked you back, started to head for my room at the inn, and you asked me to not to leave you alone.”</p><p>It came back to her then, replaying like a film.</p><p><em>On the walk from the beach, she looped her arm through Reno’s, leaning gently into him for balance. The adrenaline of kissing him and then being</em> caught <em>kissing him had stolen all her energy. She was back in her dress, the fabric brushing every spot of sand still glued to her, and she carried her shoes in her free hand. Reno had only bothered with his pants, carrying the rest of his clothing casually over the opposite shoulder.</em></p><p>
  <em>The streets had gone eerily quiet and they chatted about ghost stories, of all things. It left her feeling antsy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once back at the villa, she leaned against the open door and watched him in the hazy streetlights. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that the sight of him still damp from the ocean and shirtless was downright tempting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled in a genuine way that she had never seen, at odds with his usual smirks. Had he always been this attractive? She thought of that night in the Shinra building stairwell, how she’d tried to push that sort of thought out of mind even then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Lockhart. I’m glad I ran into you, too. I was beginning to doubt I’d have any fun here until you came along. Best be getting back, though.” With a salute, he added, “g’night.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started to turn away and she realized she had been expecting something else. For the flirting to continue. Maybe even for him to try and pick back up where they’d left off on the beach. Instead, she felt hollowed out. Rejected, in some kind of silly way. Had she forgotten how to flirt? Done something wrong? Why did she even care?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quietness of the villa loomed. “Reno?” she called. He glanced over his shoulder and she continued, “Would you…stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He seemed to be mulling it over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sick of being alone every night,” she added. Instantly she regretted the words, how they softened his features.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tifa left the door open, walking hastily into the villa. When she heard the door close with a click, she wasn’t sure if he’d stayed or gone. She only knew that she wanted to crawl into bed, no matter the sand or her matted hair, and pretend she hadn’t just been that version of herself that she so rarely let show. That she likely wouldn’t have let show if not for the influence of a few too many drinks. She peeled her dress off for the second time that night, seeking refuge under the covers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few minutes later, her heart leapt into her throat as she felt the shift of him settling into the mattress beside her. He quickly sought her out, wrapping her up in a way that made her eyes burn. But before she could give it further thought, the crash of adrenaline and the lingering alcohol had sleep pulling her under expeditiously.</em>
</p><p>Reno’s voice shook her from the memory. “Where’d you go?”</p><p>“Oh, just getting some fuzzy details back.”</p><p>“Ah. Don’t think too hard, ya might hurt yourself,” he joked.</p><p>Tifa rolled her eyes and debated how to get out of bed without giving him a show, though she supposed it was a bit late for modesty after last night.</p><p>It unsettled her how good he was at reading her when he said, “I can close my eyes if you want.”</p><p>When he covered his eyes with his hands, leaving some pretty sizable gaps between his fingers, she swatted at him.</p><p>“Not like you didn’t see it all last night,” she sniped.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say <em>all</em>, that’s for damn sure.”</p><p>His lewd grin stirred up butterflies. “You’re trouble.”</p><p>With that, she rolled out of the bed and walked briskly toward the bathroom. Her reflection startled her; she’d forgotten to take off her makeup, her hair was in twists of saltwater waves, and there were grains of sand caught here and there. She longed for a shower.</p><p>From the other room, she heard buzzing followed by a clipped “Yo.”</p><p>She leaned against the frame of the door, watching her reflection as she listened idly to Reno.</p><p>“You’re serious?” A lengthy pause. “I said I’m fine. I don’t need—” He sighed loudly. “Copy that.” There was another pause, then the sound of something hitting the bed. “<em>Motherfucker.</em>”</p><p>She grabbed the light robe from the hook on the door, wrapping herself in it as she started back toward the room. “Everything okay?”</p><p>He was sitting up now, looking annoyed.</p><p>“Tseng has been saying that I’m due for some R&amp;R for about the last three years or so. Seems he’s decided that it’s no longer optional. He canceled my ride back until next week. That meddling son of a—”</p><p>She interrupted with a stifled laugh.</p><p>He lounged back, eyeing her. “What the hell is so funny?”</p><p>“It’s just that…well, you know how I got here. And now this?” She laughed again, shaking her head. “It seems we have some well-intentioned friends, at least.”</p><p>He cracked a slight smirk to that. “The fuck am I supposed to do here for that long?”</p><p>“You gave me a whole list of things last night.”</p><p>“I guess I did.”<br/><br/>“Time to work on checking some things off that list, it seems.”</p><p>“All fine when you choose to do it, different when someone forces ya.”</p><p>“Might as well make the best of it.” She shrugged and channeled her best impression of him. “Maybe you should find a distraction at the bar one night, seems you’re the one who could stand to relieve a little tension now.”</p><p>His eyes shot up from the linen comforter, searching her face. She couldn’t keep her lips straight under the weight of his gaze and her crumbling features earned her a chuckle. “Careful, I think I’m rubbing off on you a little too much.”</p><p>“Or not at all, considering how last night ended.” Where was this coming from?</p><p>“Oh ho, someone’s got jokes!” Despite his sarcastic tone, he was grinning widely.</p><p>“I’ll be here all week, just like you” she jested bitingly.</p><p>With that, he looked like he might throw something at her. She dashed out as he grabbed for a pillow, the light thump of it hitting the door behind her somehow satisfying. She poked her head around the corner only to be nicked by another feathery object whizzing by.</p><p>“Hey!” She grabbed the offending pillow and launched it back his way, quickly enough that it connected with his face.</p><p>“You little…” He was out of the bed and stalking toward her with two pillows now in hand. She made a break for it, snagging the only pillow left on the floor as she raced toward the living room.</p><p>The rather aggressive pillow fight that followed had her in a fit of giggles by the time it was over. There was no clear winner; his hair ended up completely disheveled and she didn’t want to consider how long it would take to brush hers out from the saltwater and pillow smacks to the head. </p><p>Tifa felt lighter, the headache practically forgotten despite the barrage of pillows and her spirits much improved from the playfulness of it all. She was still smiling broadly when she caught his stare, following it down to where the robe had come open in a rather seductive way. She became increasingly aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers, how there was a telltale swirl of ink from a tattoo dipping beneath the fabric on his left hip. Her chest went a shade of crimson, color slowly creeping higher.</p><p>Grappling for anything to ease the tension between them she said, “We should go snorkeling today. I’ve never been and I’m afraid to go alone. Will you teach me?”</p><p>Reno blinked repeatedly, as if clearing his mind. “Uhh, sure.” He cleared his throat before clarifying, “I can do that.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll meet you on the beach in an hour?”</p><p>The fog in his eyes lifted. “You have gear?”</p><p><em>Right, that.</em> “Not exactly, unless there’s some hidden away around here.”</p><p>“There’s a rental shack not far from the bar. I’ll meet ya there.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Tifa waited, fidgeting with the robe as he went to gather his things. He emerged in his shirt and pants, jacket thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>“I should probably grab some things, too, seeing as I didn’t exactly come ready for this <em>R&amp;R</em>.”</p><p>“See you soon,” she said as he made his exit.</p><p>As the door closed, she leaned back against it with a sigh. Something about the awkward morning had made her cover any traces of emotion from last night with humor. That didn’t surprise her nearly as much as the chemistry she could feel building with Reno, the ease of being around him. He had brought out a side of her that felt so foreign, yet familiar, as though she’d buried it beneath the ashes of ruined hopes and it was rising again at last.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>R</em></b>eno was sorting through a whole host of things while he shopped for a few items to make it through this forced vacation. He picked up a pair of shorts absentmindedly. Where did Tseng get off thinking he could just strand him in Costa del Sol this way?</p><p>He turned the shorts over, opened them to see the cut. Was Tseng somehow in cahoots with Yuffie?</p><p>He folded the shorts. Did Tseng even know Yuffie well enough to <em>be </em>scheming with her?</p><p><em>Open. </em>But why would anyone know he had spent a little more time than he should have thinking about the bartending beauty who had left a lasting impression that night in the stairwell?</p><p><em>Fold. </em>Literally no one would play matchmaker like that, it was way too unorthodox. </p><p><em>Open.</em> He was just being paranoid.</p><p>“Do you have any questions about those?”</p><p>Hiding his jolt, he glanced to the salesperson. “Ah, nope. I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>Back to the shorts. The midnight swim, specifically the kiss, had come back to him repeatedly in his dreaming and waking thoughts since. Even so, he wasn’t sure if Tifa would be open to such things outside the drunken shenanigans that had occurred last night. And he was even less sure about the nagging feeling that had begun to take up space in his gut when it came to the idea of going there with her. It was why he’d made up his mind to let her be when they had gotten back to the villa. Though he couldn’t, in the end, not with her pleading eyes and hollow sadness that looked so much like the one he held at bay most nights.</p><p><em>Someone’s losing their touch</em>, he heard Rude’s voice say in his mind. He chuckled to himself as he tossed the shorts over his arm and continued on toward the selection of shirts.</p><p><em>Oh shit, Rude. </em>Did he still harbor a crush on Tifa? He hadn’t said a word about it in years. But yet another thing to think about. Maybe he should do his best to avoid her after this lesson she roped him into.</p><p>Besides, given their history it was more likely she’d reject anything beyond a night or two. And while that was definitely his style, he could just see the complications that would come from the fling when they eventually made their way back to Edge. Better to just keep running from whatever this was.</p><p>His busy mind kept up as he wrapped up his shopping and carried the spoils back to his room at the inn.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A short while later, he’d managed a sparse meal and was prepped to hit the water. As he neared the rental shack, he spied Tifa standing off to the side in a gauzy cover up that hardly concealed the strappy bikini she wore underneath. The top, he noticed as he stalked closer, was a muted shade of gold, the lines of it dipping low on her chest and wrapping around her torso in a wide swaths before tying in the back. The bottom was high cut but cheeky, black with subtle gold striping.</p><p>Any thoughts of avoiding her later slipped right out of his mind. She turned her head just in time to notice him, giving a small wave, the movement somewhat impeded by a canvas bag on her shoulder.</p><p>“There you are,” she said with a nervous smile. “I think I might lose my nerve if we don’t get out there.” </p><p>“You got this, Lockhart. I’ll grab the gear.”</p><p>Reno chatted with the cashier, explaining what they needed and signing for the items. From the corner of his eye, he could tell Tifa was fidgeting.</p><p>“Do we need to get you a shot?” he asked, turning toward her.</p><p>She laughed breathily. “Apparently, it’s a completely different game in the daylight with nothing to dull my nerves.”</p><p>Grabbing the two bags of snorkeling equipment the cashier held out together, Reno swept Tifa along with his free hand.</p><p>“I think there’s a cabana on the beach that serves drinks.”</p><p>She started alongside him. “Maybe after?”</p><p>“Definitely after. Think of it as a reward.”</p><p>Reno guided her down toward the beach where she took a ridiculous amount of time to smooth an over-sized beach blanket out. She weighed the corners with various items from the bag she carried—a water bottle, her sandals, a creased book. He almost laughed at how obvious her avoidance was becoming.</p><p>“Can’t learn if you’re not ready to jump in,” he told her as he stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the blanket.</p><p>She glanced up from arranging items and puffed strands of hair from her face with a breath. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Just a bit.” He kicked his new pair of sandals off to the side.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do this thing.”</p><p>“Fearless when it comes to kicking some ass, hopeless about a little water.”</p><p>She laughed in a deflated sort of way.</p><p>“Look,” he started, “you just went for it last night. Hopped right in without a second thought. Try to harness that again.”</p><p>“I was drunk,” she countered.</p><p>“Like I said, there’s a bar down here.” He hooked a finger over his shoulder toward the cabana. “But you might have trouble out-swimming the sharks if you get too wasted.”</p><p>She grinned and shook her head, getting to her feet. “Let’s just go before I change my mind.”</p><p>He picked up the goggles, squeezing a bit of anti-fog gel onto the glass. “So you’ll want to swirl this around, it’ll help keep the temperature inside balanced so you don’t fog up. When we get down to the water, rinse them once.”</p><p>Tifa grabbed her set and followed along.</p><p>“You know the basics of how these work, yeah?”</p><p>She shook her head, pushing some sand next to the blanket around with her toes as if she should be embarrassed.</p><p>“No worries,” he reassured her and gave a quick demonstration of how to put them on, where everything went. “You’ll have to breathe through your mouth and be sure to keep the top of the snorkel above the water.”</p><p>Tifa was giggling now, either at his pinched tone as the mask squished his nose or maybe the way the goggles looked on his face. “Got it.”</p><p>He pushed the gear up onto his forehead. “As for the fins, just toss them on like you would a pair of slip-on shoes. Kick from the hip, they’ll help you glide through the water like a pro. You’ll pretty much just float and the water here is gentle, shouldn’t be too hard to get the hang of.”</p><p>“All right. Promise to rescue me if I start floundering?” Her eyes met his with this sweet expression he’d never seen on her before.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Oh!” Tifa snapped her fingers. “I think we’ll be lobsters if we don’t apply a little sunscreen.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t want you getting burned on the first day,” he agreed, though mostly because he knew she’d need assistance.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat as she lifted off the cover-up, so like the moment she’d slipped out of her dress on this same beach. She swiped sunscreen from her bag and worked from the legs up. Reno alternated between shamelessly watching her lather up and trying to avert his eyes in case she looked his way.</p><p>Tifa managed to get her shoulders well enough, but she held out the open bottle. “Mind getting my back?”</p><p>Attempting not to appear too eager, he reluctantly held out a hand for her to fill with the coconut-scented lotion. As he stepped behind her, she swept her hair over one shoulder to give him better access. His gaze caught on the opposite shoulder now bared, traveling up to settle on her neck. The thought of pressing a kiss to that spot careened through his mind.</p><p>“You good back there?”</p><p>Reno shook off the thought and started just beneath her shoulders, smoothing the sunscreen in broad strokes with care to cover beneath the straps of her top. As he worked his way down her lower back, she sighed in a way that had him thinking about kissing her again.</p><p>“Maybe I should get a massage while I’m here,” she mentioned.</p><p>“Yep, still pretty tense,” he teased. “Maybe get one with a happy ending.”</p><p>A strangled sound escaped her.</p><p>“Kidding,” he told her. “But hey, while I’m here, need a hand with the rest?” He swiped a finger along the lower hem of her cheeky bottom to indicate what he meant.</p><p>She whirled on him with a look. “I got it, thanks.”</p><p>He held up his hands innocently, but noted she didn’t<em> actually </em>look that opposed to the idea. Shrugging, he stole a little of the sunblock to work on his own shoulders. Tifa just sighed and held her hand out expectantly, an offer to repay the favor. He shuddered a little when her hands worked his back. How the hell had he gotten himself into this? He just smirked as she finished up, savoring the feel of the contact.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked her. Tifa’s eyes caught on his hands as he applied the extra sunscreen to his chest and torso.</p><p>She nodded, clearly distracted, before tearing her gaze away to find her fins. He grabbed his pair once he’d covered up enough not to burn and they ambled down to the edge of the water.</p><p>“It’s easiest if you throw the fins on in the shallow water, that way you don’t have to walk backwards across the sand.”</p><p>“Right,” she agreed. Her short answers were tinged with nervousness.</p><p>The brisk water sent goosebumps over his skin, but he quickly sat to get it over with and slipped on the fins. Tifa set herself up much the same way.</p><p>“Guess it’s time to sink or swim,” she commented, more to herself.</p><p>Without thinking, he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You’ll do great. Just try to remember to breathe, it’ll feel claustrophobic at first. Just let that panic wash right over you and out into the ocean, it can’t hold you down.”</p><p>She stared down at the contact for a moment, but reclaimed her hand to set up her mask. He took the hint and slid his into place as well.</p><p>They pushed off the sand and floated aimlessly, allowing Tifa time to get used to the feel. When it seemed she could manage, he aimed for a spot of coral, pausing now and then to make sure she was following along. Her eyes were wide behind the mask, but she let her hands drift and kicked just as he’d explained. <em>So far, so good.</em></p><p>He had forgotten how much he loved the weightless feeling of the water, how it gave a sense of freedom. It was almost as good as flying, in a way. The conditions were perfect in terms of visibility; rays of buttery sunlight streamed through the crystalline surface to dance on the white sand floor beneath them.</p><p>As he neared the reef, a few tropical fish darted through arches in the coral and into little crevices. He looked over to Tifa, who he could have sworn was grinning around the mouthpiece. Distracted, she bumped right into him and he steadied her gently.</p><p>Together, they watched as the fish curiously poked their heads out. As if deciding there was no threat, a few swam back out to snag bites from the coral. One of the bright yellow tangs seemed overly inquisitive, fluttering up toward Tifa. The fish looped in and out of her hair as strands of it drifted in buoyancy. Her eyes practically filled with an emotion he did recognize and had probably worn on his first trip under the water: pure wonder.</p><p>The nosy explorer got a little too brave a moment later as he slipped right out of her hair and up to brush across Tifa’s cheek. Seemingly startled, she flailed a bit and the look of wonder quickly shifted to panic that had him lifting her above the surface. He mimed for her to take the snorkel out and she yanked off her mask. Reno pushed his up, floating beside her.</p><p>Between breaths she told him, “I didn’t see him there until something sort of slimy brushed my cheek. Freaked me out a little.”</p><p>He resisted the laugh that bubbled up. “He really gotcha. And judging by how he high-tailed it outta there, you left him just as freaked.”</p><p>She coughed. “Think I inhaled a gallon of saltwater.”</p><p>“I inhaled more than that the first time I tried this, you’re doing great.”</p><p>She looked unconvinced.</p><p>“Really. Wanna keep going?”</p><p>Tifa grinned despite the scare she’d had. “I do! I’ve never seen anything like this, there’s a whole world down there and it’s magical.”</p><p>He grinned right back. “Let’s head that way along the reef”—he pointed down the shore a ways—“I have a hunch we’ll find something that will really blow your mind.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds intriguing,” she exclaimed as she hurriedly donned her mask.</p><p>With his mask back in place, he traveled along the coral slowly. A school of long, silvery fish slipped along just beneath the light swells and he pointed to make sure she saw them. They swirled around one another, scales glinting in the light dripping through the surface.</p><p>The underwater world came to life everywhere he looked, it eased something inside him. It was so effortless to get lost in this quiet, simple world. He almost didn’t catch the very thing he’d come looking for, but as he spied the gracefully lumbering reptile he came to a stop and ushered Tifa to spot what had drawn his attention.</p><p>A sea turtle flapped its fins, flying through the water on the hunt for grass. This particular turtle was massive, his spotted fins at least five feet across from one tip to the other. The pattern of his shell was so like the sun falling on the ocean floor, a perfectly beautiful camouflage.</p><p>As the turtle swam closer, his kind face turned their way. Reno pushed back just a little, staying near Tifa. Her fingers found their way to his, brushing along the digits lightly before twining together. His chest felt like it might burst in that moment, though he’d never admit it to anyone and struggled to sort through the confusion that came alongside the feeling. They floated there until his fingertips wrinkled, watching the turtle devour his lunch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa couldn’t believe her eyes. The turtle was perhaps one of the most magnificent creatures she’d ever encountered. He floated so effortlessly, munching seagrass in lazy mouthfuls. Though the water had definitely scared her in the beginning and choking on it had almost done her in, she was immensely thankful she’d listened to Reno. Without a way to tell him as much, she reached for his hand. The touch had buzzed up her arm and into her chest where it settled into a strange feeling.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long they had watched the turtle, only that she had earned herself goosebumps from the stillness. She shivered lightly and Reno tugged her along toward the shoreline.</p><p>While she’d never really been a strong swimmer, the fins made gliding through the water so easy. She found herself wanting to stay in all day, craving the way it felt to get lost in a world so different from her own.</p><p>Reluctantly, she followed him up to the beach where he drifted to sit in the shallow water. She joined him and pulled off her mask. “Oh, wow. I think I could have floated there all day and watched that turtle!”</p><p>He was smiling. “They’re pretty cool, huh?”</p><p>“I mean, with the adamantoise we’ve encountered on land I was a little nervous at first. But it’s incredible to experience a whole natural world where nothing is trying to eat you.”</p><p>Reno laughed and waggled his brows. “Well, almost nothing.”</p><p>“Ah, still have to solve that mystery of whether there are sharks.”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll find out tomorrow.”</p><p>Was he hinting at spending more time together? Her stomach swirled.</p><p>“Maybe,” she told him.</p><p>They slipped out of the fins and headed for the beach blanket. Setting the gear off to the side, Tifa toweled off a bit before settling down into the fabric covered sand. She reclined onto her elbows, stretching out to dry in the sun. Reno mirrored her, looking contented. With the settling of nerves from the excitement of snorkeling and the tropical sun caressing her, she felt the pleasant pull of sleepiness.</p><p>“I’m going to have to thank Barret and Yuffie properly. I had no idea how much I needed this,” she sighed peacefully.</p><p>“Well, I’m not going to be sending Tseng any ‘thank you’ gifts just yet but I can admit this isn’t so bad.”</p><p>She snorted. “I feel like he was probably justified.”</p><p>“Hey, now,” Reno sneered. “What would you know about it?”</p><p>She lazily glanced over her shoulder at him. “More than you might think.”</p><p>They exchanged a charged look. She hadn’t really considered what she was implying, lulled by the sense of freedom and drowsiness. Reno glanced out toward the sea and she traced his sharp jawline. The muscles fluttered as he ground his teeth.</p><p>Swiftly feeling stifled, she changed the subject. “How about that reward?”</p><p>Reno eyed her then, she could almost see the inevitable dirty comment forming on his lips. But perhaps from her misstep moments ago, it never saw the light of day. Instead, he just asked, “What can I get ya?”</p><p>“Hm. Just surprise me,” she requested.</p><p>She watched him get to his feet and head for the cabana, finding her gaze locked on another bit of ink taking up his right shoulder blade. It seemed he had a few more tattoos beyond those on his cheekbones. She made note to ask about them, then doubted whether she should. Mulling it over, she found herself staring back out at the calm waves sweeping against the sand in a rhythmical pattern.</p><p>When Reno returned, he pressed an icy cup of something into her hand. She looked down at the contents curiously, one brow arching. “What’s this?”</p><p>“A grown-up slushy,” he said with a snicker as he settled back in beside her.</p><p>The bartender in her shuddered. “Oh, what the heck are they thinking? Sometimes these vacation drinks get out of hand.”</p><p>“You haven’t even given it a try,” he pointed out.</p><p>She sought the straw with her lips, slurping a bit of the frozen drink. The subtle tartness balanced out the sugar, creating an interesting flavor with a distinctly refreshing bite. Both brows raised.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she sighed.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” He took up a cocky expression.</p><p>“Oh, that is good.” She tested another sip. “What flavor is this?”</p><p>“A very boozy passionfruit with guava.”</p><p>“I take back my skepticism,” she said, wincing under the pinch of a slight brain-freeze. She’d have to be careful with these concoctions, they would offer a much more severe hangover than beer ever could.</p><p>“So, Tifa…”</p><p>The use of her first name stopped her mid-sip, she was vaguely nervous for wherever it was he intended to go. She swallowed roughly, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“What’s the deal with you and Strife?”</p><p><em>Gaia, he went right for the carotid.</em> She must have really gotten under his skin by siding with Tseng. She busied herself draining more of the fruity slush. Another brain-freeze rushed in.</p><p>She palmed her forehead with her free hand. “<em>That</em> is definitely not a vacation topic.”</p><p>“But you are here to outrun that memory, yeah?”</p><p>Was there nothing he missed? Likely something that came with the territory of being a Turk.</p><p>“It’s not exactly like that.”</p><p>“Then what’s it like?”</p><p>Reno glanced her way, the sun bringing out all the flecks of aqua in his eyes. The weight of that look threatened to drag the truth from her. It crossed her mind that the Turks may have used mako in an entirely different way from SOLDIER, as some infusion to assist interrogation.</p><p>Tifa squirmed, seeking solace in her drink again. Reno held fast. A moment passed and she took a deep breath. Maybe speaking it would banish some of the discomfort.</p><p>“It’s like being one of those bottles you set on the very top shelf of a bar. You know the ones, they sit gathering dust on a pedestal that’s too high for anyone to possibly reach. Feeling…<em>forgotten </em>yet utterly stuck.”</p><p>The admission took up residence in the space between them. She drained the last of her drink.</p><p>“Fuck,” he mused, staring back out toward the sea.</p><p>“Fuck, indeed,” she blurted.</p><p>Reno shot his gaze back her way with a crooked grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that word.”</p><p>“Seemed about the only suitable one,” she laughed softly.</p><p>“So he’s had you living on the highest shelf for years, then?”</p><p>“Pretty much. Every time I thought it might progress, that we could actually be something, I’d learn all over again how wrong I was. And I don’t fault him for it. I used to fault myself, but I don’t think that’s it either. It’s just…not meant to be, I guess.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have a handle on it.”</p><p>“I’ve accepted it. Being here has made me feel anxious to take my life back, do some things for myself. Find what it is that<em> I </em>want, what makes me happy.”</p><p>She was surprised at the candor with which she spoke. It had to stem from a combination of her mostly empty stomach, a boozy slush, and Reno. She tried not to look closely at what it might mean for her to feel she could open up to him this way. Instead, she hastily reasoned that he felt safer as someone who wasn’t a part of her inner circle. It wasn’t likely she would see much of him back in Edge, so it seemed harmless to voice some of these things she’d been choking on for an age, unable to share with those who were closest to her.</p><p>He interrupted her rumination. “You deserve that. You’re one of the good ones. I’ve always thought so,” he stated in a tone a touch wistful to her ears.</p><p>Tifa watched him as he shifted on the blanket, sipping the last bits of his own drink. She fished, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re always looking out for everyone else. You strike me as the glue of your group, selfless and considerate. And that you ushered people to safety on the trai—” Reno sheepishly drank the dregs of his cup.</p><p>“Um, what now?” Tifa rolled onto her side, inspecting his features.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easily.” She jabbed a finger at his chest.</p><p>He held up his cup with a mocking frown. “Would you look at that, drink broke.”</p><p>Before she could object, he snagged her empty cup and strode for the bar. Tifa found her thoughts roaming, trying to guess at whatever it was he had been about to admit. The sun began to feel as though it might bake her, calling her attention away from her consideration and to the fact that she had all but forgotten about reapplying sunscreen once out of the water. She made quick work of freshening up layers on the parts of her currently exposed to the harsh rays.</p><p>Reno returned with another round, pushing the bottoms of the cups down into the sand beneath the blanket enough to stay upright unassisted.</p><p>Tifa held out the bottle. “You should reapply too. I’m not so sure bright red skin suits bright red hair.” She held back a laugh as she pictured it.</p><p>“Hands are all wet from the drinks, can’t. You mind?”</p><p>It wasn’t so much the request but the wink that accompanied it that set her heart into a gallop. She pointed at the blanket. “Pretty sure you can dry your hands on that.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>Tifa snorted. “I’ll make you a deal.”</p><p>“Shit, let’s hear it.”</p><p>“You tell me what you started to say before and I’ll give you a good rubdown.”</p><p>Reno choked on a grunt with a startled look and it sent color right to her cheeks. “Will you now?”</p><p>She had stepped right into that one. “You know what I mean,” she huffed. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”</p><p>“But it’s such a fun place to live.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Deal or no?”</p><p>“Deal. You first.”</p><p>“No way, you go.”</p><p>He lounged back, staring toward the horizon. “We kept an eye on things when your cell started to become so…<em>active</em>. Quite a bit before then, but when the first reactor blew they pretty much had eyes on you all the time.”</p><p>Tifa shivered at the thought. Reno continued, “It was mostly Public Security that kept an eye out but to keep current in case we might be needed, Tseng had us monitoring things as well. I saw how you helped after you got caught on the train to sector four. A Shinra employee, no less.”</p><p>She chewed her lip, memories of that night flooding in. It was the first time she had realized they were watching.</p><p>“It wasn’t hard to see your heart wasn’t in it, you seemed more interested in protecting your friends and anyone caught in the crossfire. And when you didn’t attack me that night you had a chance to…”</p><p>Her eyes sought his, startled wide by the revelation that he retained memories of that night. “You remember that?”</p><p>He seemed to consider carefully how to respond, something alight in his eyes that wasn’t coming out in his words. “I remember.”</p><p>“Well,” she said as she scooped up the sunscreen to distract herself, “me too.”</p><p>She squeezed out a sizable amount and scooted closer to him, sitting on her side to avoid the melting drinks toward the top of the blanket carefully. She swiped a line of sunblock down his chest with a trailing finger, trying to aim for a playful vibe but failing miserably as he went taut under her touch.</p><p>His voice came out in a daze. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>She started to spread the sunscreen. “Why didn’t I what?”</p><p>“Fight me.”</p><p>Tifa bounced her gaze from his eyes to her work on his chest, then over the ripples of his abs that flexed beneath her fingers.</p><p>“Like you said, my heart wasn’t really in it. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. Not even you.”</p><p>She dragged her hands back up his chest and down over both shoulders, snagging more of the lotion from the streak she’d left to apply to his arms. She was leaning across him just slightly and a thrill snaked through her, her pulse throbbing in her ears. This was dangerous ground to be treading.</p><p>“That all?” He looked positively smug just then.</p><p>Tifa kept spreading sunblock down to his forearms, ignoring the urge to tell him that while it was mostly true, she had also felt a bizarre pull toward him. Back then, she chalked it up to heightened nerves and the fact that she was a walking jar of pent up sexual tension from her unrequited feelings toward Cloud. And Reno definitely had an air about him, one she found devastatingly attractive even if she was hesitant to admit that even to herself. Now, she wondered if there was more to that natural chemistry. A part of her wanted to find out, but there was also a part of her that was terrified to know the answer.</p><p>“That’s all,” she assured him in a tone that sounded unconvincing even to her own ears.</p><p>Reno watched her as she finished up, pushing the last of the sunscreen up from his shoulders to guard his neck. He lifted the hand opposite the one he used to prop himself up, catching one of her hands and holding it there against his skin. Something white-hot arced in the short distance between them.</p><p>“You sure?” He leaned a little closer, invading her space.</p><p>She nodded, trying to keep her eyes up, trying not to focus on his lips again. She felt like panting, but held her breath. She fumbled a moment, feeling every bit like she was back in the ocean gulping saltwater again.</p><p><em>The drinks! </em>She flung her gaze to the forgotten cups of very melty slush. “These won’t be any good if we don’t drink them soon,” she cut in, shifting away to lounge in her own spot with her drink.</p><p>Something that might have been a growl rumbled, but he didn’t reply and reached for his own drink. Tifa worked to lose herself in the lovely ocean view as the sun dipped lower in the sky, to distract herself with the drink in her hand, an errant gull winging by, or just about anything else that could keep her mind off of whatever was happening with them. This was going to be an interesting week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeeee there we go! Hopefully this continues to be a fun read. I figured since many of us are not able to travel at the moment, I'd write it like a little virtual vacation 😉 Snorkeling is one of my biggest passions and we've been seeing a lot of turtles out here in Hawaii lately, so I wanted to capture that magic in a fun way. </p><p>Also, as a side note, I'm definitely taking some liberty with the Remake's timeline and details. The timeline for Riptide is set after AC but taking the Remake heavily into account. Just in case that requires a little clarification. </p><p>Last but not least, thank you SO freaking much to everyone who has left kudos or comments. It's super encouraging to keep me on track writing this one. You are the best ♥️ always excited to read your thoughts and chat about chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Barometric Shifts in the Tropics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I was scared of dentists and the dark </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Vance Joy </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b> <em>T</em></b>ifa toweled dry from a long shower, wrapping the terry cloth around her chest as she leaned against the window and stared back toward the beach. Her wandering thoughts landed on the experience of snorkeling for a moment, then drifted to the man she couldn’t seem to get off her mind for the last day. </p><p>Spending time with him had been surprisingly pleasant. Sure, she alternated a little between finding him charming to wanting to punch him, but overall he was different than she had expected. Time and distance had created a world in which they could exist together rather effortlessly. And she couldn’t get that late-night kiss out of her head to save her life.</p><p>When the thought of kissing him again had barreled into her mind, it had led her to grow awkward on the beach, the slushes ultimately proving too weak to fully clear her inhibitions. Citing her need for a shower, she’d vaguely agreed to perhaps go paddleboarding with him the following day should they run into one another on the beach, and had promptly packed up to leave. Her abrupt shift left him looking confused, something that now gnawed at her.</p><p><em> You just need some distance to get your thoughts straight </em>, she assured herself. </p><p>The weight of how alone she had felt for years pushed against her shoulders. How long had it even been since she’d felt wanted? <em> Too long </em>. Reno had undoubtedly made her feel quite a lot of things last night and wanted was certainly one of them. </p><p>But they had been enemies, once. She wasn’t sure of the way forward from that, though she toyed with the idea thanks to how much chemistry had taken shape between them. It was a living, breathing thing with a mind of its own. She struggled to keep it in check, soundly cursing that kiss as the source of all of this. </p><p>On the other hand, she thought of what anyone in her family of friends might say if such a thing ever came to light. Suddenly feeling as if there were eyes on her, she slipped back into the bathroom to deal with her hair. </p><p>With the dark strands mostly dry, she dressed for dinner. Tifa thumbed a few pieces of clothing, unsure of what to wear. It <em> was </em> a nice place. Her fingers caught on a silk skirt that hugged her curves and fell mid-calf. The fabric had a flirty slit high enough to reveal her left thigh, so she paired it with a muted halter top to tone things down. </p><p>Clearly, Yuffie was sending her a message with some of the clothing choices she had snuck in, but a quick check in the mirror told her the outfit worked. She swept her hair into a messy knot, leaving only side-swept bangs to frame her face. </p><p>From the vanity, her phone chimed. She answered without glancing at the screen. “Hello?”</p><p>“Heya!” Yuffie’s voice beamed across the line.</p><p>“Hey, Yuffie.” She threw the phone on speaker, freeing her hands as she applied a touch of makeup. </p><p>“How’s it going?”</p><p>“It’s been…interesting, that’s for sure.” The words escaped before she could reel them in and she gave herself a stern look in the mirror.</p><p>“Interesting, hm? How so?” The prying tone did not escape Tifa.</p><p>She dodged. “I went snorkeling today.”</p><p>“For real?! That’s awesome, especially all by yourself. I’m proud of you!”</p><p>“Well, I had—um, yeah, it was an experience.”</p><p>Her friend’s silence settled over the line and Tifa listened to the kids in the background, hoping Yuffie hadn’t caught on.</p><p>It only took a moment for Yuffie to query, “You had what though?”</p><p><em> Of course. </em>“I had someone to teach me.”</p><p>“Like one of the tour dudes, or what?” </p><p>Tifa swept a little lipstick on, immediately debating if it was too much and what the hell she should say. </p><p>Yuffie, it seemed, became impatient with the pause. “Tifa?” </p><p>“Sorry, just getting ready for dinner. Figured I’d check out that local place we never got to try.”</p><p>“Yep. Good thinking.” Worth a shot, but no dice. The interrogation continued. “So who’d you go snorkeling with?”</p><p>“I umm—Actually, I went with someone we know. Ran into him at the bar last night.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> really </em>?” She could practically hear Yuffie grabbing a shovel to keep digging. “Who?”</p><p>With a sigh, she told her, “Look, if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything. I think a few people would flip their lids.”</p><p>“Did freaking Sephiroth resurrect again or what?” </p><p>A laugh rushed out. “Gaia, Yuff. That’s the absolute last person I’d go snorkeling with.”</p><p>“Cid kept talking about a test flight for his new aircraft, something about heading out to Costa del Sol soon. That who you’re with? Honest to gods, I wouldn’t worry about the way that looks. He’s all talk, everyone knows.”</p><p>Tifa furrowed her brows, failing to catch Yuffie’s drift. “Umm, no…haven’t seen Cid.” The thought snagged, it could get her busted if she ran into him. “Is he serious about coming here though?”</p><p>“Who knows. So, out with it already. I won’t snitch. Unless you found Hojo’s dead ass out there under an umbrella, then I might have to send help.”</p><p>Tifa snorted at that. Unsure if she should reveal the truth or not, she distracted herself with a few finishing touches in the mirror. She took a deep breath, but couldn’t quite get anything out before Yuffie chimed in again.</p><p>“Shiva, it <em> is </em>Hojo, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yuffie, oh my gods, no. Gross. Anyway, I ran into Reno. Turns out he knows a thing or two about diving, so I asked if he’d mind teaching me.” </p><p>No need to include the part where she’d kissed him the previous night. Or how she’d applied sunscreen to his chest today even though he was perfectly capable of doing that himself. </p><p>Something like a gasp fled Yuffie, followed by a giggle.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say anything, especially if Barret is in the room,” Tifa threatened.</p><p>“Listen, he’s currently buried beneath the kids. Something about a dog-pile and they’re tryna give him a silly mustache with a marker. He’s not hearing me.”</p><p>That explained the giggling in the background. She pictured the scene with a smile, happy that the kids were enjoying themselves.</p><p>“Hang on, I’m gonna go in the other room,” Yuffie told her.</p><p> “That’s really not necessary, nothing else to tell.”</p><p>“Oh, no. Spill, what’s he like now that he’s not hell-bent on murdering us?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “He did help save Elena <em> and </em>you, you know.” </p><p>“I know, but—”</p><p>“And then he let us go despite his orders. Twice.”</p><p>“And he helped out with the clones. Yeah, yeah. Wait a minute, you’re defending him!”</p><p>“Just pointing out that he wasn’t really trying to murder us. At least not after…”</p><p>Neither of them broached the subject of the plate collapse. </p><p>Yuffie, always one to gloss over the serious things, just continued. “Mm-hmm, sure Tif’. Someone’s got the hots for a certain crazy-ass Turk. That why you’re getting all dolled up for dinner?”</p><p>Tifa palmed her forehead with a sigh. “I have no plans to go to dinner with him. And who said anything about getting dolled up?”</p><p>“Please, you know you’re dying to wear that hot little skirt I threw in.” Tifa briefly looked around for some kind of camera, feeling unsettled. Yuffie kept chatting. “Besides, I wouldn’t blame you. The dude is fine. Like, <em> real </em> fine.”</p><p>“Yuffie!”</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. Even if someone’s trying to electrocute you within an inch of your life, you’re gonna notice if they’re hot as Hellfire.”</p><p>Tifa’s lips crumpled, a laugh sneaking out. </p><p>“Ah, see! You know you want some of that.”</p><p>“You’re hopeless.”</p><p>Yuffie’s voice dipped to a whisper. “Seriously, I won’t judge. You could definitely stand to get laid and I know you won’t just pick up some rando at a bar.”</p><p>“What is with everyone telling me that lately?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“Who else said you need to get some?”</p><p>Defeated, she admitted, “Reno. He was joking. Or not, who knows with him.”</p><p>“Oooh, girl. He’s into it. You gotta do this if only so I can live vicariously.”</p><p>Tifa blushed. “I will not be doing any such thing.”</p><p>“Lame,” Yuffie trilled.</p><p>“Well, I’m starving. I’m going to head out unless…did you need something?”</p><p>“Nope, just checking on ya. I was worried you’d be lonely, but it sounds like you’ve got that covered just fine.”</p><p>Her eyes rolled again. “I’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p>“See ya,” Yuffie chirped as they disconnected.</p><p>Tifa was suddenly quite thankful she hadn’t made any solid plans with Reno. Between her own thoughts and the way Yuffie had gotten carried away, she guessed she’d find it hard to keep her mind from drifting to places it had no business going. Though, the thought of a ruined sector had been like ice-water, dashing out some of the flames she’d been stoking all afternoon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b> <em>R</em></b>eno had managed to accomplish two fairly important tasks upon his return to the inn. He’d had a succinct text conversation to suss out that Rude didn’t seem interested in Tifa any longer followed by a rinse. A quick, cold shower after he’d let his thoughts get away from him in the aftermath of the last barrier in his mind falling away. </p><p>Well, it was almost the last barrier. He still hadn’t determined if things could get awkward once they left this little slice of paradise to return to life in Edge. While a part of him didn’t care, too distracted by the idea of conquest, he felt iffy about his own motives. </p><p>There was no longer any denying that he wanted her, but why? He mulled it over, considering everything from some strange kind of path toward redemption to the simple fact that she was <em> really </em> damn sexy and he was now on vacation. It wasn’t helping matters that she was, in some way, forbidden. He and Strife had been at each other’s throats from the start, the thought of taking her came laced with the thrill of one-upping the sword-bearing blonde.</p><p>Even if he managed to make up<em> his </em> mind, it remained to be seen if she was actually interested. She was sending mixed signals he couldn’t even attempt to sort out, the latest of which included dodging a second kiss even though he could read between the lines that she was thinking about it. Ultimately, his usual answer to life’s conundrums won out and he compartmentalized it, vowing to just see what happened.</p><p>He strolled through town in the dwindling sunlight, planning to stop for dinner at the first place that caught his nose. As he was about to cross the street, a younger guy in a ball cap fanned two tickets in his face. Annoyed, he swatted them away and gave the man a pointed look. </p><p>“Can I interest you in two free tickets for a day adventuring and zip-lining at a brand new park?”</p><p>Initially inclined to tell the guy off, Reno paused as a thought worked its way in. What if this was a sign? <em> Two </em> tickets. An activity he’d already mentioned…He smirked at the promoter and held out a hand. “Why the hell not?”</p><p>“Hell yeah! Tomorrow is still part of our grand opening week, lots of free perks. Make sure to check it out!”</p><p>The tickets landed in Reno’s hand, definitely feeling exactly like a sign from the Planet as he continued across the narrow lane. And if that weren’t enough, a second sign landed right in his lap as he spied his snorkeling partner waiting outside a beach-front restaurant that was currently doing its best to fill the streets with a scent so tantalizing even he couldn’t think of anything better. It stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>Tifa was standing near a potted, stubby palm staring down at her phone with a half-formed smile and a blush on her cheeks. <em> Interesting. </em> </p><p>Far more interesting, however, was the outfit she’d changed into. His gaze slipped down her curves, greedily taking in the daring cut of the rust-colored skirt. He noticed more than a few sets of passing eyes snagged on the sight as she cocked her hips, baring more of her thigh. The high-heeled sandals she wore made her legs look impossibly long and graceful. Her black top, though cut high on her chest, was like icing on the cake. A cake he was definitely thinking about devouring.</p><p>Reno hadn’t really bothered with buying anything that could be considered nice, assuming his usual suit minus the gloves would be good enough for most of the swankier places in town. But at that moment, he felt just a little out-classed. At least<em> he </em>had better cleavage at the moment. </p><p>Convincing his feet to move again, his trajectory adjusted without permission and sent him right toward her. “Seems you just can’t stay away from me,” he teased as soon as he was close enough.</p><p>A little jolt went through her as she tore her eyes away from the screen and whatever had her now looking like a scolded puppy. Her gaze landed on him, something he couldn’t read passing over her features. “Um, excuse me? I was here first. So if anything, it seems you’re stalking me.” </p><p>The flat tone seemed so opposed to the playfulness he’d received earlier in the day. Was she texting that indecisive, chocobo-headed kid she had claimed to be over? “Shit, this ain’t exactly a big town.” Thrown off, it was all he could think to say.</p><p>“I know, I was mostly kidding,” she said dismissively.</p><p><em> Mostly. </em> Tifa chewed her lip as she glanced back toward her device. Recovering, he asked her, “Swiping through Spark?” </p><p>The mention of the dating app certainly got her attention. Her eyes went a little wide. “Never tried that.” The accompanying expression was pointed, implying he would have more experience in that realm. In a slightly annoyed tone, she added, “Actually, Yuffie has been blowing up my phone.”</p><p>“She trying to decipher if her plan worked?”</p><p>“Something like that…”</p><p>The sputtering conversation stalled out, leaving an unpleasant taste on his tongue. “Guess I should put my name in.”</p><p>Tifa just nodded distractedly as he approached the host standing behind a station under the awning of an adobe building. Strings of bistro lights crisscrossed over the walkway, glowing even in the last of the sunset. Several others milled about, waiting for their turn to be seated. Upon learning that the wait time was significantly longer than he was willing to put up with, he aimed to head back out on the street. </p><p>“Leaving already?”</p><p>Tifa’s voice stopped him short. “Not worth the wait.”</p><p>“Have you eaten here before?” </p><p>He turned back toward her. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Then how do you know?”</p><p>“More like I’m just not that interested in standing around and eating alone. Figured pub food might be a better bet.”</p><p>Her expression shifted. “I’ve been here for almost an hour already. You can…join me if you want.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to put you out.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.”</p><p>“All right,” he agreed hesitantly as he moved to stand beside her. “What’s the princess trying to pry out of you?”</p><p>Tifa gave him an alarmed look. “Who says she’s prying?”</p><p>“Just figured the smiling and blushing had to mean something.”</p><p>“I may have let it slip that I ran into you.”</p><p>The confession surprised him, especially given the icy reception he’d had. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yep. Not my finest moment, she’s now sending me inappropriate GIFs. Hence the blushing.”</p><p>A few choice comments bubbled up, but he opted not to push his luck. “And the mood?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed. “Sorry about that. Just…a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“For Tifa?” A voice from the restaurant shouted.</p><p>Looking thankful for the interruption, she attempted a smile and tilted her head for him to follow. The host led them through the bustling interior, Tifa’s heels clicking against the regional tiles that featured intricate swirls of blue against white. </p><p>Weaving through to the other side, they were brought to an intimate little wooden table in the corner near an open, floor to ceiling window overlooking the dark ocean. A candle flickered in the low light, giving way to a moody atmosphere. Reno pulled a rustic chair and gestured for Tifa to sit, a look he interpreted as bewildered crossing her face. Did she think Turks were uncultured?</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, as she draped her bag over the back of the chair. Tifa settled lightly into the seat as he adjusted the chair forward. He claimed the spot across from her. </p><p>The host set leather-bound menus in front of them before making assurances that the server would be over shortly. Reno cracked the drink menu, giving the final page a quick once over before glancing across the table. Candlelight ghosted across Tifa’s garnet eyes, bringing out flecks of deep amber he hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“Not to sound like a stereotypical guy trying to get some, but you really do have incredibly beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Tifa laughed, a vibrant sound after their earlier interactions. “Trust me, the delivery on that left little space for me to think that might be the case.”</p><p>He grinned. “What are you thinking of ordering?”</p><p>She eyed her own drink menu. “Hm. I could go for something strong tonight. Maybe just whisky, neat.”</p><p>He quirked a brow. “Damn, I’m impressed.”</p><p>“I did say maybe. It depends on what they have.”</p><p>“A bit of a snob?”</p><p>“Possibly. Wouldn’t want to end up with another dose of glorified moonshine like last night.”</p><p>He gave her a cunning smirk. “But that was so fun.”</p><p>“Yes, well, some of us don’t particularly enjoy making a scene.”</p><p>Reno chuckled. “No run-ins with angry lifeguards tonight?”</p><p>“Preferably not.”</p><p>The server approached, a tablet in hand. “Will you two be enjoying a beverage tonight?”</p><p>Reno answered quickly, “Two glasses of Akarui, one finger each with an ice cube and a twist of orange peel.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” the server commented as he departed.</p><p>Tifa was eyeing Reno curiously. “Akarui?”</p><p>“Did I manage to pick something you’re not familiar with?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you did.”</p><p>“Wutainese whisky, one of the best. It’s incredible with ice and a touch of citrus.”</p><p>“I heard a rumor that Wutai had delved into the whisky business, but I haven’t had an opportunity to try anything from there yet. Now <em> I’m </em> impressed,” she told him with a laugh.</p><p>“I’m just full of surprises,” he jested.</p><p>“Just a bit.” Tifa picked up the larger of the two menus to peruse. </p><p>Unsure about her tone with that remark, he set to exploring his own menu. A few minutes passed with only the din of the restaurant to break the quiet. He glanced up to find her looking a touch perplexed. </p><p> “Too many choices,” he offered.</p><p>“No kidding, do you know what you’re getting?”</p><p>“I’m uhh”—he paused to consider, unusually nervous about revealing such personal details—“I’m vegetarian. I’ll probably go for the vegetable casado. Plantains are some good shit, yo.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>He nodded. “Honest to Ramuh.”</p><p>“Like I said, full of surprises—”</p><p>Tifa was interrupted by the server setting the drinks down on wood-framed tile coasters. “Are we ready to order some dishes?”</p><p>Reno gestured for her to go ahead. Tifa placed an order for a dish featuring seafood spiced with local seasonings and lime. He stuck to his previous decision, craving the way Costan cuisine combined bright citrus notes with rich vegetables and fruit complemented by flavorful rice and legumes. </p><p>Once the server left, Tifa fixed him with a look. “So, tell me about why you’re a vegetarian.”</p><p>He swept a hand over his glass, “Aren’t you gonna try this?” Finding her wearing a look that said she wasn’t about to be distracted, he sighed. “I just never really developed a taste for meat. Besides, they say it can leave a guy with a less…solid performance in bed.”</p><p>A snort escaped as she gave him a pointed look, apparently sweeping that comment under a rug. “You didn’t have it growing up, or?”</p><p>“Sex? Gods, no. Not until I was fifteen.”</p><p>Another flash of narrowed eyes, color creeping toward them on her cheeks. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Grew up in the slums. We ate whatever we could grow in cramped containers or old tires filled with soil.”</p><p>Both of her brows lifted. “I had no idea.” </p><p>“Didn’t you?”</p><p>She laughed softly. “I mean, I suppose I should have given that you’re a little rougher around the edges than, say, your partner. But no, I hadn’t realized. So you’re from Midgar then?” </p><p>“Yep,” he answered, scooping up his glass before lounging back in the chair.</p><p>“And your family?”</p><p>He shook his head, sipping the amber liquid to avoid a verbal reply.</p><p>“Mine, too.” Sadness swept through her eyes, enough to let him know she’d lost them.</p><p>Tifa tested a sip of her drink, seemingly trying to outrun the topic as well. Her expression shifted to something like astonishment. “Wow, this is perfect. Malty and well balanced, incredibly smooth. You were right about the citrus, too.” She smiled broadly as she added, “Don’t come after my job, okay?”</p><p>“You’re safe there,” he replied with a wink.</p><p>“Speaking of jobs…”</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> He was in for it. “Not sure I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Just curious, do you ever think about everything that happened in Midgar? The...plate?”</p><p><em> No. Yes. Constantly. </em>“Sometimes.”</p><p>“I think about it a lot. If I could have done something differently…” she trailed, whatever that something was choking off her words.</p><p>Was this the source of her initial dour state? “You’re aces, babe. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Her eyes studied him a moment. “I don’t know if I’d say that. But—”</p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p>She looked toward the window, avoiding eye contact. “Would you…change anything?”</p><p>“I don’t have the luxury of even thinking that way.”</p><p>Silence stretched taut across the space between them. This had gone somewhere he hadn’t been prepared to deal with, somewhere that wasn’t exactly palatable at the dinner table. He shifted, uncomfortable beneath the weight of it all. The thickness of the air drifting in through the window surrounded him.</p><p>A quiet voice asked him, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Look—” He leaned across the table, feeling the heat of the candle beneath his jaw as he hovered midway. She finally met his gaze, eyes sparkling with the mist of unshed tears. His voice had gone sinister, a touch defensive as he continued, “I’ll say this once and then we drop this line of questioning. Back then, there was one way out of my line of work and it involved being zipped up in a lovely black body bag. I did what I had to, to survive. To protect the only family I’ve got.”</p><p>Growing up in the slums fostered a mentality that favored survival over any thought for the greater good. It was as simple as that, and he tried never to really look it in the eye. His mind flashed back to a leather couch in the director’s conference room. How he and Rude had both fallen into silence after Tseng had offered some pretty feeble reasoning for their actions that night. Some things were just better left in the past.</p><p>The food arrived as if on cue, the scent of it washing away his thoughts. Tifa stared at her plate after thanking the server, apparently finding something on it quite interesting.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said in a way that managed to sound utterly defeated.</p><p>He instantly felt like an ass. A nagging feeling kept him from fleeing, though he was tempted to. While he wasn’t big on connection, he was wise enough to listen to intuition. It was necessary as a Turk. Something in his gut was telling him to stay, to find out what might happen if he didn’t run for once. Instead, he opted to make light of the situation.</p><p>“No worries, just do what I do. Keep drinking.” Reno gave her his best counterfeit smile and took a healthy sip from his cup.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b> <em>T</em></b>ifa tried not to focus on her second misstep of the day as she forked a buttery piece of fish and swirled it in the sauce adorning her dish. The conversation that preceded the arrival of her plate replayed over and over in the partial silence that kept them company while they ate, the only commentary between them falling on the topic of food. She was immensely thankful her dish happened to be a delicious thing to drown her attention in.</p><p>Reno’s explanation had actually done some work to melt the ice surrounding her earlier thoughts on the plate collapse. She hadn’t considered there might have been dire consequences to disobeying that order. His subsequent betrayal of orders had all occurred after one key event, the death of President Shinra and eventually Heidegger as well. It was entirely possible that with those old psychopaths at the helm, the Turks would have faced death for defiance. </p><p>The revelation lent him deep humanity, something she could relate to. She found herself feeling sympathetic, imagining what it must be like to be forced into doing such things. How it would feel to live with those skeletons. She knew well enough from the scars she carried on her own hands from doing what was necessary to protect those whom she loved. </p><p>Around the time she felt like she couldn’t eat another bite, the second round of drinks arrived, breaking her obsession over the words they had exchanged.<em> Keep drinking. </em> She could do that. In fact, she all but downed the entire cup, two fingers this time.</p><p>Reno searched her face. “You really do love that whisky, don’t you?”</p><p>“As I said, it’s perfect.”</p><p>“So what’s in store for tonight? More texting with Yuffie?”</p><p>“Honestly, I hadn’t thought past dinner.”</p><p>“And tomorrow?”</p><p>She smirked. “How can I live dangerously if I’m planning every second?” </p><p>His answering grin revived a few butterflies. “Well, you’re in luck. I scored two free tickets to ahh”—Reno pulled white slips of paper from his jacket pocket—“Farallón Adventure Park.”</p><p>“Never heard of it.”</p><p>“Neither have I.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s reassuring. So what’s there to do at this adventure park?”</p><p>Reno glanced at the tickets again. “Sounds like zip-lining, cave diving, all kinds of things to get your fill of living dangerously. And free drinks.”</p><p>“Well, if there are free drinks, say no more.”</p><p>He tried to read her face as she sipped her drink. “Really?”</p><p>“No,” she conceded with a light laugh. “But it does sound like an adventure.”</p><p>“You in?”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” </p><p>They finished the second round of Akarui, the strength of it settling nicely in her belly with near-glowing warmth. </p><p>The server sidled up to the table. “Another round?”</p><p>Reno started to answer, but Tifa beat him to it. “Yes, please.” </p><p>As the server walked away with their plates and empty glasses, Reno cut her a contemplative look. “I thought you weren’t trying to repeat last night.”</p><p>She gave him a noncommittal shrug and repeated his earlier sentiment. “I just really love that whisky.”</p><p>His eyes kept searching. “If you say so.”</p><p>She knew he wouldn’t be any too excited to pry out her actual reason for indulging. Instead, they kept things light, chatting about the experience of snorkeling and a little more about the possibility of the adventure park. By the time her third glass was empty, she definitely felt the gentle pull of a good buzz. </p><p>With the bill settled, she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and followed Reno back into the street. While a part of her wanted to return to the villa and curl up with a good book, another part of her felt like a walk. Something to fully clear her mind now that it had started to calm a bit. Besides, she had put a fair amount of effort into her appearance tonight.</p><p>Tifa ambled away from the beach, drifting toward the town center. He fell in step beside her as she commented, “It’s so nice out now that the sun isn’t trying to bake everything.”</p><p>Reno chuckled and added, “The breeze isn’t half bad either.”</p><p>After a block, she sighed and told him, “I could definitely get used to this.” </p><p>“Are we still talking about the weather?” His sidelong glance and smirk brought back a familiar rush from the previous night. </p><p>Suddenly feeling a bit adventurous, her gait slowed and she crossed one heeled foot over the other as she walked the curb. “I guess I could give the park a chance tomorrow.”</p><p>He gave her a sidelong glance. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Sure, why not? Could be a good time.”</p><p>“Look at you, just trying all kinds of new things out here.”</p><p>“Learning from the best.” </p><p>The words sounded strange as they floated into the night air. And they looked to have thoroughly confused him, judging by the way his mouth moved without making a sound. She wondered if he’d picked up on the daring nature she was flirting with as the ice melted beneath the warmth of whisky and small truths. How she was thinking of learning a thing or two more from him. </p><p>Music poured into the street as a door opened ahead. Tifa watched a couple spill out of the building, hanging all over one another as they continued down the sidewalk. The erratic beat of the music called to her. When was the last time she’d been dancing?</p><p>She came to a stop, grabbing Reno’s shoulder. “Do you dance?”</p><p>“<em>Do I dance</em>?” He repeated in a mocking tone. “Pfft. What do you think?”</p><p>She honestly wasn’t sure. She knew Cloud thought it was ridiculous, but she had always enjoyed getting a little lost in the swirling sounds of a good song. Though, judging by the bass rattling the street, this would be a wilder sort of song. And she didn’t really mind the thought, not with the influence of alcohol and a desire to quiet her speculation.</p><p>“You did say I should do something wild.”</p><p>“And then you went skinny dipping,” he reminded her.</p><p>Tifa rolled her eyes. “Dancing to <em> that </em>music sounds wild to me.”</p><p>“Depends, can you carry that rhythm?” he challenged.</p><p>“<em>Can I carry that rhythm</em>?” Her mocking tone matched his earlier teasing. “I’m sure I won’t have any problems.”</p><p>Without waiting for permission, she dragged him toward the door. The bouncer checked their IDs and stamped a glowing starfish on their hands before clearing the way. Music spilled into the street again, the bass rumbling through her. She angled for the bar first, Reno in tow.</p><p>He drew near as they waited at the counter. His mouth brushed her ear when he said, “I don’t think they’ll have your whisky here.”</p><p>A shiver worked its way through her. “I guess we’ll just have to get something else.” </p><p>Tifa managed to snag the bartender’s attention and purchase two glasses of a cheaper whisky, a generous pour over ice. She handed one to Reno before grabbing his opposite wrist to dive through the crowd, snaking her way around dancers and a few people who were watching the somewhat chaotic floor. </p><p>Finding a clear spot, she sipped her drink and let the music carry her limbs into motion. Reno looked a little stunned for a second, but the look shifted to something more curious as he watched her move. It wasn’t all that different from the fluid movement she utilized in her fighting style, she realized. The feel of dancing had always soothed her the same way a good round of training could. There was freedom in it, the ability to let go of everything that held her down. </p><p>The beat shifted. With the change she closed her eyes and stretched her arms overhead, cautious not to spill her whisky as she let the rhythm flow. A hand trailed slowly down her arm in a way that forced every thought from her mind except for the fact that Reno had slipped behind her. That hand continued to traverse, finding the curve of her side, and settling against her hip while he moved with her. </p><p>Lost in the heat of the room, the chaos of the music, the taste of whisky, and the feel of <em> him, </em>she let her mind drift. Allowed her reservations to take a backseat, for once. She let the music keep carrying her away for a spell. </p><p>Inevitably, perspiration dotted her hairline and she pushed the cool cup against her neck for a moment. When she lifted it away, Reno fluttered a breath over her skin as if to chill her further. It had the opposite effect, leaving a wake of heat that made her quiver. And then he kissed that very spot. The room slowed, yet it spun on an axis. She tipped her head back, giving him better access as he trailed his mouth up the column of her neck. A gasp parted her lips, though she doubted he could hear it. Her free hand lifted to catch his jaw and she definitely thought she heard a soft snarl from him; she practically vibrated with it. It drove her mad when his hand drifted from her hip down to brush fingers against her bare thigh.</p><p>Another shift in the music and Reno twirled her gently to face him. The haze over his eyes filled her with something she’d forgotten how to feel the past few years. That feeling stirred in her core, making her reckless. </p><p>Tifa took a quick sip of whisky, letting that arm fall across his shoulder as she danced in a little closer. Her free hand traced circles on his exposed chest, following all the lines of definition, flirting across his skin. When the beat hit again, she kissed him <em> hard</em>.</p><p>The dam broke exactly like it had the night before. Something about kissing him made her feel <em> alive</em>. Wild. Free. An easy thing to crave. She kept moving against him even as her lips tangled with his. She couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t kiss him fast enough. </p><p>Reno broke the kiss to brush away a few fallen strands of hair. To her surprise, she felt the slight shake of his fingers as he tucked the tresses behind her ear, his hand coming to rest beneath it. He cupped her cheek and swept his lips across hers. The closeness made her jumpy, like an addict looking for a fix. She let him get away with it once, twice before she used her arm to pull him even closer. </p><p>Tifa knew two things as she kissed him again—first, that she was heading down a path that both thrilled and terrified her, and, second, that she was thankful for the dim lights in a crowd that wouldn’t notice how heated things were getting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it, a third chapter. I do hope you've enjoyed this one! 😬</p><p>Just a few fun things I thought worth mentioning. In my mind, Costa Del Sol has a bit in common with Costa Rica, hence the similar cuisine and activities. I was envisioning the atmosphere of restaurants I'd been to while traveling there to pull a lot of the detail. I also really liked the challenge of coming up with something quirky development wise for Reno (making him veggie) to broach the subject of his background. I may be alone in that thinking haha, but I like the idea of his unique personality and upbringing influencing something like food choices. All those mako infused fiends in Midgar made me think meat would be harder to come by in the slums, too. That makes it seem like it would then need to be imported. I dunno, it was fun. Don't hate me for it 😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Very Thin Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>T</em></b>o call things heated would have been a complete understatement. What had started on the dance floor spilled into the streets and inevitably landed them in Reno’s room at the inn. Tifa was wrapped around him, doing her best to make it a challenge for him to get his room key to work right. A laugh escaped at his relieved groan when the door finally gave and she released him, walking into the dark room first. Her stomach swirled when the door clicked shut.</p><p>Reno swept up behind her, so close that she could feel the warmth of him. She breathed in his scent as it surrounded her, more intoxicating than the whisky had been. Her skin prickled under his featherlight touch while he slipped the bag from her shoulder to let it fall softly onto one of the chairs in a small sitting area.</p><p>Tifa inhaled a shaky breath when his lips found her neck, just as they had earlier in the club. Every caress of his mouth, mingled with an occasional pinch of his teeth, had her arching into him. His hands fell to her sides again, the right gripping her hip as the left discovered the slit in her skirt once more. It had driven her crazy when he’d brushed fingers over her thigh earlier and this time was no different. Logic fled, replaced by the roar of her thundering pulse.</p><p>Reno placed subdued kisses against her ear, but the tremor in his breath as it ghosted across her skin gave him away. Lightning arced through her limbs when he pushed against her, giving her a taste of his intentions. The thin fabric of her skirt did little to keep her from feeling how <em>ready </em>he was.</p><p>“This is all I could think about doing earlier,” he whispered, sending a jolt through her.</p><p>The fingers on her upper thigh grew bolder, brushing higher on every pass as he made slow circles that hitched her skirt up little by little. Fire spilled into her veins. Her nerves frayed when she realized that he’d soon find out exactly what this was doing to <em>her</em>, the evidence would be all too clear if his thumb brushed even just a fraction higher.</p><p>The air felt cool in the absence of his hand as it left her hip, trailing over her abdomen and brushing against the underside of her breast. Her breath caught in her throat, the arch of her back deepening. Reno ground into her again in response and her balance shifted, lightheadedness sweeping in. She grabbed his thighs, nails digging in to steady her mind and body. The touch earned a heated growl that sent his thumb up that fraction of an inch, his approval of what he found evident on his lips.</p><p>The blanket of silence over the room, however, became deafening; the walls were suddenly closing in as her nerves snapped without the music to extinguish her racing thoughts. Outside, a door opened and closed as another guest came or went. What was she doing? This was all <em>very</em> fast.</p><p>Tifa managed to shift, turning in toward him. With clumsy hands she reached up, intending to brush his hair aside and instead knocking his goggles off-center. “Shit, sorry,” she mumbled. An absurd giggle burst through her lips at the lopsided eyewear, a delirious feeling creeping in on its wake.</p><p>Though she could just make out his eyes in the dim light, she could see the shift as one brow raised. “You okay?”</p><p><em>Am I</em>? “I’m umm—I think I’m just a little tired. All the snorkeling, the sun, the dancing…” <em>And now this.</em></p><p>Clearly sensing the change in her mood, he wrapped his arms loosely around her. “Would you like me to walk you back?”</p><p>Savoring the warmth of his embrace, she let her trembling limbs relax. “You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>The words settled the staccato of her heartbeat. She knew this had to be jarring for him, but the grace with which he handled it spoke volumes to her. She began to regret her sudden hesitancy but had little idea how to reignite the flames she had so thoroughly doused. “Thank you,” was all she could think to say.</p><p>As she fixed her clothing and grabbed her bag, Reno switched the vanity light on. She waited while he splashed water on his face from the sink. The poor guy, she felt horribly cruel. He dabbed his face and hands on a towel, quickly fixing his goggles before walking back her way.</p><p>Tifa opened the door, wandering into the moonlight on legs like those of a chocobo chick. Her thoughts raced again, this time with indecision, with a million other things. She had learned enough to know that he was, deep down, a good man and it had perhaps made things a little too real. And in her prevailing nature existed a kind of fear that often kept her from opening up easily. It ultimately came down to one thing—she didn’t want to be hurt again.</p><p>They started into a leisurely pace, the fresh air like a balm to her nerves. Despite that she was afraid to end up emotionally injured, she also knew that she didn’t want to push him away entirely just yet. It had only taken a moment to search her heart and determine that swearing him off was out of the question. She was too curious for her own good and she found herself wanting to learn more about him.</p><p>Tifa playfully bumped her shoulder into his. “You don’t hate me now, do you?”</p><p>“I could never hate you,” he replied, draping an arm around over her shoulders.</p><p>The statement, while placating, stirred something else. “Didn’t you though?”</p><p>His arm tensed almost imperceptibly. “If I had, then our little run-in that night at HQ would have gone very differently.”</p><p>“Hey, you asked me why I didn’t attack you but...why didn’t you fight me?”</p><p>There was a pause that made her want to take the question back, but Reno found his voice. “I didn’t want to fuck up that pretty face of yours.</p><p>Tifa shook her head and gave him a tart, “Please.”</p><p>“Honestly, that did cross my mind several times. You’re way too distracting to fight.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” She hoped he could hear her eyes rolling.</p><p>Reno sighed. “I told you about the surveillance, like I said…I knew you were one of the good ones. Just didn’t hurt that you were <em>also</em> hot.”</p><p>Tifa couldn’t help her laugh. “Well, thank goodness for that, then.” His answering chuckle lightened the burden she’d been carrying on her shoulders. She couldn’t quite tell if he was just this easy-going or if it hadn’t really upset him for her to make such a swift change of heart back at the room.</p><p>Though she tried not to make comparisons, she found herself thinking about how difficult this same situation could have been with Cloud. How he might have internalized it, giving in to frustration or awkwardness. It may have even led to a lengthy disappearance. In place of all that, she was being given grace and understanding with a side of good humor. Albeit, Reno’s very unique brand of humor. Whether he’d disappear after tonight remained to be seen, but at least in the moment, it stayed comfortable.</p><p>Arriving back at the villa, Tifa slipped from beneath his arm to climb the stairs. Had they gotten steeper? Exhaustion tugged at her, but she paused at the door. Unsure what to say to test whether he might be contemplating ghosting her, she settled for trying to read his face.</p><p>Reno leaned against the frame, catching her gaze. “Still on for tomorrow?”</p><p>Another bit of weight fluttered away on the sea breeze. “Yeah, I’m in.”</p><p>“Seeing as you’re feeling tired, why don’t you take it easy in the morning. Shoot me a text when you’re ready,” he suggested, pulling his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“Perfect, I’ll add my number.” She snagged the device and entered her contact details.</p><p>“I’ll send a text so ya have mine.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” he agreed with a wink.</p><p>As he pushed off the frame, she caught him with a hand on his chest. A glimmer of surprise shifted across his features, but she quelled it with a light kiss. One that did not go unanswered or turn artless. Reno kissed her back fiercely, fanning flames back to life.</p><p>Breathless, she broke away and whispered, “Goodnight.”</p><p>“G’night,” he replied with a smile, stealing another kiss.</p><p>As he started back toward the inn, she slipped into the villa with a light heart despite everything that had transpired. A buzz caught her ear and she pulled her phone out. A new number flashed across her messages.</p><p><em>Try not to have too much fun without me</em>, the text read. If not for the salacious little emoji, she might have missed his meaning. As realization dawned, she palmed her forehead.</p><p>Another buzz. <em>Or at least send a pic if you do</em>.</p><p>Her fingers flew across the tiny keyboard. <em>Goodnight, Reno. </em>Laughter kept her company as she headed toward the bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>R</em></b>eno slept fitfully between nightmares of collapsing sectors and racy dreams featuring alternate endings to the evening. The sway of the adverse themes left him with an unsettled gut. Though he wasn’t prone to panic, somehow a fragment of it had embedded in his mind when Tifa had lost her nerve that evening.</p><p>The stampede of thoughts that had burst in as the night turned unexpectedly had mostly revolved around a feeling that this was all going to come crashing down before it ever got started. That it might leave him with a small taste, a craving for more that would never be sated. It felt as though someone had sliced light into the shadow of his soul; he’d opened up to her just enough to get burned, however slight. Rejection was typically something he’d let roll off his shoulders, but somehow coming from her it felt like it might stick.</p><p>The relief when she playfully brushed against him, the elation when she kissed him goodnight, had soothed the feelings of fear and disgrace that he now traced back to their conversation at dinner. While he had mildly effective coping mechanisms for dealing with, or at least distracting from, the perpetually resurfacing guilt of his past, something about her seeming acceptance of his reasoning eased that regret more than anything. It sparked a hope that just maybe he could stop running. After all, it was growing tiresome. He found himself questioning why he cared so much about what she thought as sleep pulled him under once more.</p><p>When sunlight crept in through the curtains, he cursed himself for not drawing them closed before stumbling into bed. He reached for his phone, plucking it from the nightstand. The clock told him it was a little after ten, at least he’d managed to sleep at some point. A red dot beckoned with an unread message that had come in about half an hour ago.</p><p><em>Ready for some adventure? </em>Tifa wanted to know.</p><p>Reno inched up on the pillow, freeing his hands to better type his reply. <em>I was born ready</em>.</p><p>Little dots sprung up and it made him smirk to see her reply so quickly. A lemony face with rolling eyes popped onto the screen.</p><p>He chucked. <em>Give me about an hour and I’ll meet you at the villa?</em></p><p>
  <em>Sure thing.</em>
</p><p>He had always moved slowly in the morning, finding himself to be predominantly a night owl. It took time to clear the fog, especially after a restless night. Nearly an hour later, he’d downed a cup of cheap hotel room coffee, a quick breakfast, and had thrown a casual tee over board shorts.</p><p>After a few inquiries, he found there was a shuttle to the adventure park. With its schedule memorized, he knocked on the door of the villa. A few nervous thoughts bubbled up from his dreams and musings, but he soundly shut them out as Tifa appeared in a white tank and cutoff shorts with sneakers.</p><p>“Hey, you,” she greeted him with a smile. “Do I need to bring anything?”</p><p>“Swimsuit?”</p><p>She snapped the string leading up to her neck, “Check.”</p><p>“Sunscreen?” His mind shot back to the way she’d applied it to his chest the day before.</p><p>“Yep! And I packed some towels, too.”</p><p>“Sounds like you got this covered.”</p><p>She held up a finger, signaling for him to wait as she slipped inside. Tifa reappeared with her canvas bag and a pair of adamantoise shell sunglasses. It occurred to him as she pushed the frames onto her nose that the rounded shape fit her features perfectly, finishing off her sporty look in a way that really appealed to him.</p><p>Catching his appreciative stare, Tifa popped onto her tiptoes and placed a quick peck to his cheek. When she shied away to lock the door he gave her a chipper, “Good morning to you, too.”</p><p>As they started down the stairs, she asked, “So, how are we getting there?”</p><p>“There’s a shuttle that swings by the park, figured that’s easier than renting a car. And better, in case <em>someone </em>over-indulges.”</p><p>She cut him a glance, probably a glare. “Are you implying that I’m a lush?”</p><p>“I was referring to myself. But actually, now that you mention it…”</p><p>Tifa elbowed him lightly. “I did get a bit carried away the last two days. Something about this place.”</p><p>“It’s your vacation, yo. If there were ever a time or place to be indulgent, this is it.” He wondered if she caught the dual meaning. A slight blush to her cheeks told him all he needed to know.</p><p>Her change in subject happened jarringly.“You mentioned Spark last night. Do you use it?”</p><p>He fixed a row of palms with narrowed eyes, considering carefully. “I tried it out, got bored pretty easily.”</p><p>“So you don’t date much?”</p><p>A smirk found his lips. What was this line of questioning? “I don’t exactly have loads of time for that kind of thing. Gotta admit, I’m something of a workaholic.”</p><p>“I can relate. Running a business keeps me pretty busy. I can’t even remember the last time I went on a date.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you did last night,” he teased.</p><p>“I don’t recall you asking me out.”</p><p>Did she want to be asked out? “Well, I asked ya on this little excursion.”</p><p>“Are you saying this is a date?”</p><p>“Do you want it to be?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Did he? “And what if I did want it to be a date?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t have time to date?”</p><p>“Apparently, neither do you.”</p><p>“Well, then I guess we’ll just consider it a <em>non</em>-date.”</p><p>Reno chuckled a bit. “A friendly outing.”</p><p>“We’re friends now?”</p><p>His mind snapped to the previous night, the way he’d touched her. “Mm, I’m not sure if friends really make out with one another at clubs or grope each other in dark hotel rooms.”</p><p>Tifa blushed thoroughly at that, facing ahead to avoid his gaze. “You’ve got a fair point.”</p><p>“But you’re definitely growing on me,” he tested the words out, bumping into her gently.</p><p>She touched his arm, sending a tingling sensation through it. “You’re kinda growing on me, too.”</p><p>The grin that overtook his lips couldn’t be helped. Arriving at the shuttle stop, he considered that their little chat had given him a rush he’d seldom, if ever, experienced. While he had indeed tried out the dating app in question, it had mostly led to drunken hook-ups and fleeting encounters that lasted a few nights at most. Though he wasn’t typically one to grow attached, he knew with certainty that while it was somewhat due to his work habits, it could also be attributed to the fact that no one he’d come across thus far could interest him beyond physical desires.</p><p>Tifa Lockhart, it seemed, had found a way to do the impossible. Internally, he scoffed at the notion. Perhaps it was the simple fact that she was giving him a run for his gil, stringing him along a bit even if it wasn’t her intent. And yet, he found he wasn’t exactly opposed to considering this outing a date.</p><p>A question interrupted his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Free drinks,” he replied with a shrug.</p><p>“Lush,” she jested, eyes narrowing behind the shade of her glasses.</p><p>The shuttle arrived a moment later, whisking them to the foothills of at the base of a towering ridgeline broken apart by a lush green valley. The new park was an impressive feat, managing to feel at once like an immersive jungle and a thrill seeker’s playground. Paths lined with lava rocks snaked around the complex, crossing over pristine rivers and ducking beneath manmade caves. There were several spots to grab drinks or sit beneath striped umbrellas with a meal from food stands that actually smelled appetizing, unlike the options at the Gold Saucer.</p><p>They had decided on using some of the drink tickets to purchase frosty concoctions named after regional features. Opting to start with one of the slower activities, they floated around on neon inflatable tubes that looped through the park on a lazy freshwater river. Tifa slowly opened up to him as she sipped her drink, peppering in a few details of her childhood and what had occurred with her group of friends since the trio of clones had been dealt with.</p><p>Afterward, they’d gone diving in one of the caves that the river created in its course. Light filtered in through sinkholes, allowing them to catch glimpses of life beneath the river’s surface. Freshwater turtles, much smaller than the sea turtle they had encountered, skittered around as they explored. Fish that blended well with the muted palette of the cave darted through holes in rocks, catching their attention every now and then. Tifa seemed as though she could stay in the water all day, but eventually, goosebumps from the chilly water and a sighting of bats hanging from the roof of the cave chased her out.</p><p>As she toweled dry and tied a sarong around her waist, she nodded toward the food court. “I don’t know about you, but I could go for a bite.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m all for that.” His stomach had definitely started to grumble.</p><p>Tempted by the bright flavor of citrus-infused rice with local vegetables, the two of them had snagged fresh bowls from one of the stands. Grabbing a spot, they sat side by side on one of the benches, lounging back against the table to get a better view of the mountains lining the park. As they ate in comfortable silence, a few large birds rode the varying currents of air sweeping through the valley and Reno envied them a moment.</p><p>Tifa had skipped adding meat to her meal, interestingly. He eyed her as she finished the bowl. “So, am I converting you?”</p><p>Distractedly, she watched him a moment. “Oh! The bowl.” She seemed to chase away a thought before answering, “I just thought I’d give it a try without any extra protein.”</p><p>“You gonna share with the class?”</p><p>Sheepishly, she glanced at the bowl in her lap. “I thought you meant something else, at first.”</p><p>“No kidding. Spill.”</p><p>“I umm—It’s silly.”</p><p>“I can handle silly,” he said with a light pinch to her side. She instantly sucked in a breath, tensing. Was she ticklish? He tucked away that little detail.</p><p>“Well, we used to be on opposing sides…so, I thought you were asking about that.”</p><p>“Bringin’ ya over to the dark side, am I?”</p><p>Tifa snickered but didn’t object. “I’m not so sure you’re considered the dark side”—she emphasized with air quotes—“any longer.”</p><p>That came as a surprise. “Wait a sec, forget converting…you’ve clearly already been indoctrinated. Lemme see that drink, have they spiked it with something besides alcohol?”</p><p>Her laughter curled around him, though she did recline a bit to block his view of the drink perspiring on the table between them. The meal and sunshine along with their banter eased him into a contented mood.</p><p>“In all honesty, I always figured you’d be fun to hang out with,” Tifa admitted.</p><p>“You’ve actually considered that?”He traced the tops of the mountains idly.</p><p>“A truth for a truth,” she mused. “You told me last night that fighting me was distracting and truthfully, I had just a smidge of trouble focusing around you too at times.”</p><p>A tinge of vanity ran through him. “Really now?”</p><p>“Don’t go getting a big head.” She swatted his shoulder. “I just noticed that you were good looking. And in the times you weren’t trying to come after us, you were actually pretty amusing.”</p><p>Something else fluttered across her eyes as he met her gaze, inspiring him. “You totally fantasized about that night in the stairwell.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, a slight rosiness blooming beneath them; he found that he liked making her blush. “So much for not getting carried away with that ego of yours…”</p><p>“You’re not exactly denying it.”</p><p>More color spilled into her cheeks as she shook her head. “I’m pretty sure if anyone was dreaming about that night, it was you.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Tifa looked away, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You are impossible.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” she said with an infectious grin.</p><p>“So what’s next? Zip-lining?”</p><p>“I think we’ve done pretty much everything else.” Her tone had shifted enough that he wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he chalked it up to nerves.</p><p>Having dried significantly in the sun, Tifa tossed her outfit back on and swapped her sandals for the sneakers she’d been wearing earlier. Reno deposited the bowls into bins and met her back at the table. She fished his shirt from the bag and handed it over, giving him a second to throw it on. Before the fabric could fall all the way down his torso, she caught the left side of the tee with an outstretched hand. The feel of her fingertips against his hip bone sent a thrill down his spine. They traced shyly across his skin as if following an ocean current. It dawned on him just what she was tracing, the realization replacing the heat in his veins with ice.</p><p>“What is this?” Tifa asked, her curiosity evident in her eyes.</p><p>“A tattoo,” he replied flatly.</p><p>Her brows furrowed, her tone turning vexed as she said, “I can see that.” With the pads of her fingers now inset from his hip at the waistline of his shorts, she continued, “I was asking about the design.”</p><p>Thinking around her touch became difficult when she pushed the board shorts down ever so slightly, seeking out more of the tattoo. He remained silent as her eyes trailed farther.</p><p>“It’s like…water. Some kind of current or stream?”</p><p>“If ya want, we can sneak behind those rocks over there”—he sent his head in the direction for emphasis, his voice sinking an octave lower as it snaked past his roguish grin—“and I can show you <em>full</em> design.”</p><p>At this, her eyes yanked up to his. “Lech.”</p><p>“Prude,” he shot back.</p><p>Tifa snorted and returned to inspecting his ink, clearly not giving up until she got an answer. After biting her lip, she queried, “Is it because of the ocean? You seem to love being in the water.”</p><p>He took a breath, exhaling loudly. “It’s meant to be representative of the lifestream.”</p><p>With delicate surprise, her brows lifted. She kept prodding, “What made you choose this?”</p><p>“It’s a reminder.”</p><p>“Of?”</p><p>He grounded himself with her touch, inhaling a calming breath. Revealing bits and pieces of himself like this did not come naturally, but she had a way of plucking the details from him as if gently pulling thorns from a stem. Eventually, he’d be left with no defenses.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” she finally said.</p><p>Those defenses fell just an inch at the sight of her, crestfallen and wearing a slight pout on her full lips. He spoke quickly, “It’s a reminder to live fiercely, in the moment. To take every last drop from this life until it sends me into the unknown.”</p><p>Understanding flooded her features. “When did you get this?”</p><p>The wall shot back up. “Are you stalling or what?”</p><p>Looking like he’d struck a nerve, her fingers finally left his abdomen. “Why would I be?”</p><p>“Ready then?”</p><p>When she nodded, he started down the winding pathway that would lead up into the foothills where the zip-lining station could be found. A short climb led them closer to the platforms where it seemed to him that she was indeed dragging her heels.As they approached the station, an attendant took Tifa’s bag and stuffed it into a locker. She handed them waivers to fill out, followed by a bit of safety gear for them to put on. Reno had everything squared away when he spied Tifa’s shaking hands.</p><p>Placing a hand on the small of her back, he queried, “Nervous?”</p><p>“A little,” she acknowledged.</p><p>“It’s clear they’ve taken a lot of precautions, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Seeming to accept his reassurances, she slipped on the helmet and stepped into a harness he helped her buckle up. A gondola took them the rest of the way to the highest platform where they’d start, crisscrossing the valley to a maze of platforms leading back down. Another attendant met them at the top, briefly explaining how things worked with their system. Tifa looked a bit pale as the instructions were shared.</p><p>“Do you want to go solo or tandem?” The attendant asked after his spiel.</p><p>Reno deferred to her with a nod. She glanced his way, then back to the attendant. “Tandem.”</p><p>He got the impression she was afraid to go it alone, though he also secretly hoped she was thinking about the prospect of being suspended between his legs.</p><p>The attendant helped them get set up before filling in the last of the instructions. “When you’re ready, just walk in synch to the edge of the platform and take the plunge!”</p><p>The enthusiasm made Tifa jump and sink into Reno’s chest, not at all unwelcome. He mumbled in her ear, “You all set?”</p><p>“I think so,” she said weakly.</p><p>He started them forward to the edge of the platform, noting the deep breath she inhaled as they came to the edge. Shuffling them forward, he felt a thrill zing through when he simply walked into the air. Tifa pulled her legs up and he hinged his forward a bit as they launched into the canyon.</p><p>Just like that, they were zooming across the line. A howl of excitement ripped from his throatbut quickly died out when he didn’t hear so much as a sound from his partner. She’d gone entirely rigid. Reno squeezed his thighs to let her know he was there, but her only reply was a light sob that churned his gut.</p><p>They kept sailing across the long line, views of the ocean and valley to either side, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to enjoy them. Instead, he spent the entire ride worrying about her. As they landed on the platform, the next attendant was there to help them disengage from the line one at a time.</p><p>Unattached, Tifa hastily retreated to a small sitting area beneath the shade of a gazebo, leaving Reno in a whirlwind of confusion that had him shoving the attendant’s hands away to free himself from the line more quickly. Dark clouds drifted into his mind, inhabiting a space that had been so sunny only moments ago.The feeling that it was all about to come crashing down once again twisted through his chest, filling it with bitterness. The thought of running hurtled through his head where he shoved it away. With his pulse hammering, he started toward her as she sank to one of the benches. He’d gotten her into this and he now would reap the consequences, whatever they might be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hate me for this chapter (the beginning or the end of it, for that matter) 😜 I've already gotten well into the next one and won't leave ya hanging for too long!</p><p>A note about that tattoo: I personally really love tattoos and seeing as Reno has them on his face, I figured why not elsewhere? It's been a great challenge trying to think about what he might have and where. Hopefully, that was a nice addition! </p><p>I also wanted to say that the continued kudos and comments really mean the world to me, it's so fun to chat about the chapters as this progresses! It also really helps me to dial in what's working and what could be improved, so thank you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Into the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to <b>Arisa_K</b> for helping me discover much as I worked on this chapter ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa felt it all come crashing in the second her feet left the zip-line platform. The last time she’d done anything like this, it was to the awful chorus of a collapsing plate, clinging to Barret and Cloud. Though she tried to reason out that this was completely different, the utter terror of her baser instincts won out in the end. Those few minutes on the line were her worst in a long while and the recognition that there was now only one way out of it made her stomach clench.</p><p>The attendant freed her from the line without making eye contact. Wishing to get some space to pull herself together, she shot for the tiny gazebo perched on the platform. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to calm her shallow breaths. Tears welled up, threatening to spill forth. Her trembling legs forced her onto one of the benches where she resisted the urge to put her head between her knees and pretend she was anywhere else.</p><p>Reno was there in a heartbeat, kneeling in front of her. He gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek, swiftly wiping away a single tear that had escaped. She worked up the courage to meet his eyes, finding deep concern dancing in their bright blue depths.</p><p>“Hey,” he started. She could tell he wasn’t sure what to say as he searched her face. “Where did that take you?”</p><p>The question surprised her. Where some may have asked the obvious, like whether she was okay or even just what happened, he was astute enough to see that this went deeper than fear over an activity. That the act of zip-lining had taken her to another time and place.</p><p>His hand left her cheek and fell to one of her arms, still around her like armor. Kindly, he untangled her limbs and held her hand in her lap. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here if you want to.”</p><p><em>Gaia.</em> Since when did this side of him exist? Each little facet she uncovered as they spent time together surprised her more and more. She fought to calm her pounding heart with deep breaths, desperately trying to pull herself together. An internal battle waged over whether to reveal the source of her breakdown. Last night’s conversation about Sector Seven hadn’t exactly gone swimmingly.</p><p>Tifa glanced toward the attendant who was giving them privacy by facing the valley. Thankfully, there weren’t any other adventure seekers on the line yet. Bringing her focus back to Reno, she watched as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The reassuring touch cleared some of her panic, grounding her.</p><p>“After you and Rude…” She paused to collect the strength to admit the truth and adjust her phrasing. “After the fight on the pillar, we escaped by using one of the wires to zip-line down out of the explosion.”</p><p>A very nervous, very knowing look spread across his features. “Shit.”</p><p>Quietude pervaded as words failed. Nausea roiled through her. She could feel the tension between them, written all over his hand as it held hers. His grip tightened.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he repeated, quickly looking away. “Fuck.”</p><p>A small part of her wanted to laugh in hysteria over the string of expletives, but tears were still stinging her eyes and her chest ached. She wasn’t sure if they had stayed that way for two minutes or twenty, but it took every bit of her reserve to pull the warring sides of her together.</p><p>Reno spent the entirety of that time on his knees, holding her hand even if he didn’t meet her eyes. When he finally did look her way it struck her that his eyes, usually so lively, looked utterly hollow. They jumped skittishly, searching her face as if trying to settle on what to do next. Slowly, his hand moved back to her cheek as he shifted, rising higher on his knees to be closer to eye level with her. “I—I’m sorry, Tifa.”</p><p>With a calming breath, she told him, “You couldn’t have known that’s how we escaped.”</p><p>“Not for the zip-lining. For <em>all </em>of it.”</p><p>The apology blasted into her like a gunshot ricocheting, tearing open wounds she thought were healed. There was nothing she could say. Reno continued in her silence, “I may not have had a goddamn choice, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t suffocated under the guilt of what happened for <em>years</em>. I’m just…so fucking sorry.”</p><p>When moisture rimmed his eyes, she looked away. It was difficult enough to come to grips with hearing words she never expected him to say. The raw emotion beneath them both injured and soothed her. When she finally spoke, she stared at the ground. “You’re not the only one to blame. I’m under no illusion that our actions didn’t play a part.”</p><p>She always knew it was a complicated mess. No matter how much everyone tried to blame Shinra for it all, she knew that wasn’t the truth. The Turks were only a part of the equation that night. The orders had come down from on high; the actions of Avalanche led them to it in the first place. It only served to further the damage she sustained from the traumatic event.</p><p>Tifa finally found the fortitude to make eye contact, discovering that Reno looked to be trying to shove everything he just put out into the world back in again. “I’m sorry,” she told him. “I’ve ruined the day.”</p><p>He shook his head, looking like he was shaking off more than the notion. “Nah, nothing’s ruined. Except maybe my pride. This uhh, emotional shit ain’t exactly what I’m known for.”</p><p>Something between a laugh and a sob managed to escape her but she assured him, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>She could see exactly how uncomfortable this entire situation made him, especially after her prying last night. But he was strong enough to stay, to give her a glimpse of the fact that he wasn’t unfeeling when it came to the orders he’d carried out. It surprised her greatly, even if he quickly covered it all up in the end.</p><p>He started to rise but she stopped him. “And Reno?”</p><p>Curiously, he looked her way. “Hm?”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I do forgive you. I may not fully understand, but I can relate.”</p><p>His eyes guttered, just for a second, and he pulled her in with a tight squeeze. “I already told you last night that you’re aces when it comes to this. I fucking mean it.”</p><p>Tifa melted into the embrace as it soothed her tumultuous mind. While she was sure that other issues may come to light, the way forward she’d been searching for the day prior had opened wide in the wake of forgiveness. There was only one thing left to do. “Time to conquer more fears,” she said resolutely. </p><p>Reno stood and helped her up. “You sure? I could probably call in air support and get us lifted out of here.”</p><p>With a shake of her head, she replied, “I can do this.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” A wink followed.</p><p>Together, they clipped back in and, before she could give it a second thought, she stepped off the platform, dragging Reno with her. This time, she managed a small smile as they raced through the sky. Between the following two platforms, she resorted to giggling a little deliriously while they zoomed. And once they were on the line after that, she actually squealed in delight as they soared beside a few very startled birds.</p><p> </p><p>‘ ‘ ‘</p><p> </p><p>Tifa arrived back at the villa feeling entirely drained. The day of activity combined with the breakdown that had rocked her while zip-lining left her desperately in need of a night in. Reno had been understanding, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek and telling her to rest up. His departure, though in some ways a relief to allow her time to process, left her feeling a little lonely.</p><p>Eventually deciding to eat in, she placed an order for delivery and called Yuffie afterward just to check on how things were going. Thankfully, the four of them were watching a movie, so there wasn’t exactly time for her friend to grill her any further about Reno. Especially not with the kids in the background begging her to hurry up and Barret cutting in to say a quick hello. The way they all exclaimed, “We love you” as she hung up warmed her heart.</p><p>A while later, she slurped noodles from a takeout container, zoning out as she watched the last of the sun drain into the ocean. The past couple of days had been an absolute rollercoaster. With all of the activity, she’d hardly had any time to actually think. Which, in turn, meant she hadn’t been able to overthink it all just yet.</p><p>Instead, she’d managed to find a kind of spontaneity that she rarely allowed in her life. Between the freedom of that and the tropical sunshine, she could feel her heart piecing back together. Even the emotional response she’d had at the park and its resolution had been cathartic after the fear wore off. And then there was Reno.</p><p>Everything that was happening with Reno had been very unexpected and yet somehow it all felt <em>right</em>. The little details that were making him so endearing, so <em>human,</em> had gone a long way to further the shift. It all solidified as he stayed with her on that platform. His brave choice to face her with an apology had shaken her. With that choice, she’d gotten a peek at the man beneath the cool exterior and quick wit. A man, she realized, that she could easily fall for. As soon as she recognized her feelings, she chased them away as doubt began to creep in alongside.</p><p>Tifa wondered briefly if he was just making the best of being stuck here. Was this all just a way to pass the time, to keep him from boredom? While she wasn’t privy to much, she had heard a couple of rumors that painted him as something of a player. With Elena as the source in passing comments, she couldn’t quite determine the validity of that. Though the little chat about whether their outing was a date made her smile, it certainly hadn’t given her any clarity. And while Reno had still been flirty on the shuttle ride back, she caught an undercurrent of pensiveness.</p><p>A chirp pulled her from her thoughts. She grabbed her phone with a free hand, holding it up to view the message.</p><p><em>Miss Lockhart. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tomorrow?</em> Reno texted. A very proper emoji accompanied the note, spectacles and all.</p><p>Tifa set her chopsticks down to type, a grin on her lips. <em>Are you really asking me out via text?</em></p><p>The phone started to ring. She laughed as she answered, “Hi, Reno.”</p><p>“Are you gonna say yes or what?”</p><p>“That depends, are you actually going to ask?”</p><p>“Miss Lockhart,” he started to repeat in a very prim accent.</p><p>Tifa cut in, “You’re hopeless.”</p><p>“All right, all right.” Reno cleared his throat, voice returning to his usual tone. “Will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>Her stomach did a somersault. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Abruptly, the connection went silent. Her phone chirped again. <em>Day date or evening?</em></p><p>Tifa laughed to herself. <em>Hmm. How about evening?</em></p><p>
  <em>Meet me outside the inn at sunset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there.</em>
</p><p>Tifa reclaimed her chopsticks, shaking her head at the exchange. Maybe that doubt didn’t have reason to take up space in her head after all. Perhaps his feelings were shifting as much as hers were. Whatever the case, she was still smiling as she curled up with her book, settling into a cozy spot for the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>T</em></b>he early evening made Reno jumpy. He’d promptly grabbed a six-pack, maybe two, and a couple of cactus tacos on the way back to his room where he proceeded to get a bit shit-faced. All of the emotional highs and lows from the day had left a mark. But in the end, despite trying to drown it all, he couldn’t stop thinking about<em> her</em>.</p><p>Tifa had completely and utterly surprised him, a true feat. He almost always read people well, yet he’d somehow managed to misread her. Where he expected the breakdown on the platform would lead to a fight or some kind of goodbye, she forgave him instead. While she was just one person who had been impacted by his actions, somehow that absolution soothed him. And then it scared him.</p><p>Reno waffled a long while on whether he should just keep his distance before whatever it was he was feeling fucked with his head too much. He had years of perfecting how to deal with the mess in there but she flung him off track. Being thrown that way was entirely new and he discovered that he quite liked it. It exhilarated him to be on this unfamiliar turf. Somehow, his sixth beer managed to talk him into actually asking her out.</p><p>By the time he woke in a heap on top of the covers, Reno was feeling unsettled again. The date popped into his mind first thing and he couldn’t exactly figure out the nervousness accompanying it. Particularly when they’d already been out on two occasions that could have been considered dates. Still, putting a title on it made him feel peculiar.</p><p>The apprehension wasn’t being helped much as the day wore on and Tifa tried to pry out of him what it was they were doing. He remained cryptic, only telling her to count on being in the water. He was banking on the fact that she wouldn’t be able to figure out his plan, especially since they’d been chased out of the water on a previous night. And it was a little outlandish.</p><p>As sunset rolled around, Reno propped himself against the wall of the inn and waited. When Tifa approached, he watched her eyes snag on the suspicious black bag he held at his side, the sneaky grin he wore.</p><p>“This looks ominous,” she told him.</p><p>“You’re gonna love it,” he assured her, pushing off the wall.</p><p>As they met, he pulled her in with his free arm. She returned the fleeting embrace and let him guide her forward toward the wharf. This day had been the most sweltering yet, the ocean glassy in the absence of any breeze. It was perfect for what he had planned.</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>He considered, settling on avoidance. “Peachy. Yours?”</p><p>“That early night and slow morning did wonders for me. I’m feeling pretty refreshed.”</p><p>The usual swagger in his voice bubbled up, “Good, you’ll need energy for tonight.”</p><p>Tifa fidgeted with her bag, clearly trying to read that innuendo. “What <em>are</em> we doing, anyway?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Surprises make me nervous.”</p><p>“Which is basically the same thing as excited.”</p><p>“Is it though?”She gave him an edgy laugh.</p><p>“Relax, babe. Just trust me.” And he immediately wondered if she could. After everything, were a couple of days of fun in the sun enough to foster any kind of trust? He’d definitely find out soon enough.</p><p>As they made their way across the wharf, he led her to the Shinra building. It was nondescript enough, a plain white box of a structure with a single roll-up door. After entering the security code, he hoisted the door up enough to let her in and followed on her heels. When he closed the door again, darkness surrounded them.</p><p>Reno fumbled for the switch to the side of the door, flicking on the fluorescents overhead. They winked to life, flooding the large room with white light. Tifa took in the surroundings, looking genuinely confused. There wasn’t much inside apart from several motorcycles, an off-road vehicle, and a couple of boats. He pointed her in the direction of a particularly sleek black boat floating in a slip on the opposite side of the space.</p><p>“We’re going for a ride,” he told her.</p><p>Surprise limned her features, making her eyes shimmer. “Is this yours?”</p><p>“Nah, company boat.”</p><p>“Won’t you get in trouble for using it when you aren’t working?”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, Tseng owes me.”</p><p>A thrill seemed to jump through her. “But—”</p><p>“I thought the theme of this vacation hinged on doing wild things?”</p><p>“So far, it seems.”</p><p>“And what’s wilder than stealing a Shinra boat for the night? Besides, this isn’t even the surprise.”</p><p>Though Tifa looked plenty apprehensive, she started toward the boat anyway. He helped her on board, opening a compartment beneath one of the seats for the bags to be stowed. Once she got settled in, he opened the back door of the building with a remote and fired up the engine.</p><p>He had piloted this vessel a few times now in the course of his career, but never without an active mission. It felt foreign to idle out of the dock, to wait for quite some time to switch on the lights so he could fully see. Thankfully, the last dregs of the sunset helped to guide him around the first bend in the bay, out of sight from land.</p><p>Once in open water, he flipped on the lights and accelerated, relishing the speed of the craft and the way the water sprayed out from the port and starboard sides. Stealing a glance at his date, he found her smiling brightly from the co-captain’s chair. Her sudden shiver made him thankful he’d stored not only two spring suits in the stowage, but plenty of whisky in his bag.</p><p>Dropping the speed once he traveled a few miles down the coast, Reno guided the boat into a cove he’d learned of earlier today. The sun left them during the journey, the moon rising in its place and bathing the shadowy surface of the sea with glittering light. Tifa watched while he anchored the vessel and prepped a few things.</p><p>“I thought you were a helicopter pilot?”</p><p>“We’re…well rounded. Flying is my first love, but I can pilot boats as well. And I can drive just about anything.”</p><p>“A man of many talents,” she said, her tone a touch flirtier than before.</p><p>A grin found his lips. “And you’re just scratching the surface.”</p><p>A shudder ran through her, to his pleasure. Reno moved to the compartment, pulling the heavy bag from it. As fins and masks materialized from within, he caught a hesitant look on Tifa’s face.</p><p>“Trust,” he repeated as he snagged the light wetsuits from the stowage. “We’re going night diving, you’ll see why once we get out there. With the sun out of commission, you’ll want this to keep warm. You can change down below deck.”</p><p>Tifa snagged the suit from his hand. “Night diving, huh? This <em>is</em> a surprise, I never would have guessed.”</p><p>“Still not <em>the</em> surprise,” he told her with a wink. While she ducked into the small cabin at the bow, he traded his shorts for the wetsuit.</p><p>Tossing on his mask, he snagged a buoyant string of underwater lamps from the stowage on the way to the stern. A quick push sent a shiny metal ladder splashing down into the water. He climbed in, turning on one of the lights as he swam back toward the bow.</p><p>A quick dive led him to the anchor rope where he clipped the line in. One by one, he switched the downward-facing lights on, adjusting them to point several directions. Before he finished, he spotted what he’d come for with a smile. The tipster at the dive shop was right on the gil.</p><p>Back at the surface, he climbed the ladder and found Tifa emerging, all curves in the tight suit. A smirk swept his lips. “Damn, that looks good on you.”</p><p>“Knew it. This was all just some elaborate excuse to get me into a skintight...what even is this material?”</p><p>“Neoprene,” he supplied. “And ya got me, yo. It was worth it.”</p><p>As she braided her hair back, she smiled at him. “Perv.”</p><p>“Priss.”</p><p>Tifa laughed, finishing her braid and joining him beside the gear. “So, same thing as at the beach and in the cave, right?”</p><p>“Mostly. You have a light on the suit, just tap it if you need it.” He touched his own to demonstrate. “I already put out the main lights, we won’t be going too far. Just stick close.”</p><p>She nodded, thumbing anti-fog gel around in her mask. “How do we get in?”</p><p>“There’s a ladder off the back, it has a ledge you can use to put your fins on and rinse the mask. I’ll hop in first in case you need help.”</p><p>“Perfect,” she commented as he prepped his own gear.</p><p>Once in the water, he waited as she dipped in slowly. The suit cut most of the cold, but it was still chilly. He had to give her credit, though, she didn’t miss a beat. Nor did she seem overly concerned about diving at night, for that matter. Maybe she did have some level of trust.</p><p>Gear on, she splashed into the water next to him. Reno took her hand, guiding her toward the anchor line and lights with impatience. Tifa’s excitement over the turtles and the fish they’d seen so far had been like a drug, he couldn’t wait to see what she thought of his surprise.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>D</em></b>iving into dark, seemingly depthless water had given her slight pause, but Reno had this way of making things that could be intimidating seem easy. She got the sense that after enough time, she might follow him anywhere. Quickly banishing the thought, she let him guide her forward in the water alongside the boat.</p><p>Mild panic gripped her when she realized how little she could see through her mask, her fingers tightening on his. As they approached the anchor line, the lights he had placed illuminated the water ahead. Something massive floated through the beams, her heart fluttered in response. A quick glance Reno’s way and her concerns evaporated, his ease obvious to her.</p><p>Another shape slipped across the brightly lit ocean. The form became clear as she traced its leisurely movements—black wings like a bird without feathers, a white underbelly, and possibly the strangest smiley face she had ever seen. A second creature went gliding past the first, opening its large mouth to scoop up what looked like flecks of dust illuminated by the glow. To her eyes, the motes were barely discernible but the sailing animals zeroed in with ease. She searched her mind, trying to call up the name of something she’d only ever seen in documentaries about the ocean.</p><p><em>Manta Rays.</em> </p><p>Tifa floated in disbelief, watching the giant creatures peacefully ride the current with great flaps of their fins. It was an experience beyond her wildest dreams. Tears stung at her eyes, pure joy flooding her chest. She tore her eyes away long enough to find Reno watching her, looking every bit like someone who had just given a girl quite possibly the best surprise of her life.</p><p>The Mantas continued to gather, likely attracted by the light. One grew bolder, performing a graceful somersault beneath her. Reno’s hand squeezed hers as they watched the underwater aerobatics. An impossibly beautiful dance played out before them, several rays looping through light and shadow around one another. She could have watched them for hours.</p><p>Eventually, even the wetsuit couldn’t keep the shivers at bay so she reluctantly helped Reno pull in the lighting equipment. Back on deck, she removed her mask and set her fins out to dry. Grabbing a towel from her bag, she turned to Reno as he was placing the lights back in their compartment.</p><p>Words couldn’t begin to describe how she was feeling, but she tried anyway. “Just…wow. I seriously can’t believe that was real.”</p><p>“No shit, huh?”</p><p>Something about the way he said it made her ask, “Wait, was that the first time you’ve been out with Manta Rays?”</p><p>“Yep. I’d heard rumors so I did some research when I rented the gear. Didn’t expect them to be so damn magical.”</p><p>“Ugh, Gaia, they really were!” A shiver raked down her spine. “So beautiful, especially up close.”</p><p>“You should put on something warmer,” he told her, sighting her shivering.</p><p>“Guess so. Be right back”</p><p>She slipped into the cabin to change. The feel of dry clothes was delightful after the chill of the ocean at night. Her cropped sweatshirt and linen shorts were an afterthought she tossed in, one that she was increasingly thankful for. Her fingers made quick work to separate out her braid, tossing her hair to get some of the moisture out.</p><p>When she returned to the deck, she found that Reno had also thrown on dry clothing. The denim and white v-neck look suited him, she thought. He dimmed the lights, coming to lean against the captain’s chair.</p><p>“You hungry?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. “I did work up a good appetite.”</p><p>“Great,” he replied, moving to extract a bottle of whisky from his bag. With it, he lifted a small cooler that he carried to the back corner of the boat.</p><p>A rounded bench in the shape of a half-circle encompassed a small teak table where he set up a spread of snacks and poured out two glasses of whisky. He plopped onto the bench, patting the spot beside him. Thoroughly impressed by the lengths he’d gone to for this date, she felt warmth spill into her chest. As she drew near, she noted the label on the bottle.“Manta Rays <em>and</em> Akarui. You spoil me.”</p><p>“You deserve it,” he replied. The accompanying smile further warmed her heart.</p><p>Tifa sat close, taking a quick sip from the cup he’d set in front of her. “Do you always pull all the stops for a date?”</p><p>He scoffed. “Definitely not.”</p><p>The confession worked its way into her mind. “Just trying to impress me?”</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>She popped a bit of cheese into her mouth, speaking around it. “It might be.”</p><p>Reno looked rather pleased to hear that. They dug into the snacks while reliving the moments out in the water, eventually settling into a comfortable silence that gave the wheels of her mind time to turn. There were so many questions she wanted to ask to get to know him, but she was unsure what would get past his defenses. She wanted to know everything but reined in that budding eagerness.</p><p>There was one thing in particular that might assuage her earlier concerns about his relationship tendencies and with most of her glass of whisky gone, she felt bold enough to risk it. Turning to face him a bit more she asked, “So, when was the last time you dated someone seriously?”</p><p>The question felt a little like she just cast Blizzara, chilling the otherwise pleasant moment. He glanced toward her with suspicion as she tried to determine what was going on behind his eyes while he considered his reply.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably and after a beat, he said, “Seven years ago.”</p><p>“And how long were the two of you together?” She snagged a piece of mango, savoring the sweet flavor to keep the sudden bitterness of his words at bay.</p><p>“Almost two years, or something like that.”</p><p>“What happened?” She was pushing, she knew. Testing to see whether he’d continue to open up.</p><p>Dropping his gaze back to the whisky, he took a swig before answering. “It was a shitshow.”</p><p>While he wasn’t feeding her much, at least he hadn’t locked up. She stayed quiet, observing him carefully as he sipped his drink and looked out over the dark water. She wagered another question, “How so?”</p><p>Reno huffed, looking caught between telling her off or divulging the information she’d requested. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Are we in a hurry?” She gave him just a hint of a smile to coax a bit more.</p><p>“She was my first actual girlfriend. Guess she couldn’t handle dating a Turk and found someone else while I was gone. Walked in on them fucking.” He took another drink, still gazing toward the empty horizon.</p><p>Tifa digested the story, knowing her discomfort was evident as she fidgeted. An extended silence seemed to spur him on as he added, “I may not have been in love with her but it…really wasn’t fun to see that.”</p><p>“How did you react?”</p><p>“Stripped down to join them.”</p><p>She glanced at him, finding a half-smirk on his lips. “Seriously.”</p><p>“I just walked back out the door, never spoke to her again. Swore off commitment after that.”</p><p>It explained so much. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”</p><p>“Meh, shit happens.” He threw back the rest of his glass. “How about you?”</p><p>“I had a few boyfriends as a teenager. Nothing serious, just silly kid things. And well, you know what happened with Cloud.”</p><p>“Kinda,” he said, wearing an inquisitive look now that she was in the hot seat.</p><p>“We were…together a few times. Before what we thought was the final battle with Sephiroth, then on again, off again between that and the Remnants. But like I said, we just weren’t ever on the same page. We haven’t been together for a little over a year.”</p><p>Something she couldn’t read drifted across his face, replaced by a set of raised brows a second later. “Well, he’s an idiot.”</p><p>Tifa laughed in a short burst. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Because he let you get away.”</p><p>The words clattered through her mind, clouding her thoughts. She glanced down at her hand, curled on its side against the bench between them, her index finger and thumb touching. Reno covered her hand with his, stirring butterflies to life again. He brushed the back of it affectionately, her pulse quickening in response. And not two seconds later, he ruined the entire moment by shoving his index finger repeatedly into the little cavern created by her own digits in a lewd gesture.</p><p>“Gaia, you’re such a child,” she told him as she yanked her hand away, unable to keep from laughing as he gave her a shit-eating grin.</p><p>As she chased the laughter with a drink, she realized she could see the game he was playing. He’d opened up a little, shared something that betrayed his feelings, and covered it up just as quickly. The pattern became clear as she reflected on past conversations. It wasn’t an unreasonable response, considering how he’d been burned by a romantic relationship in the past. Although he had apparently never been<em> in</em> love, a wound like that could easily fester.</p><p>He watched her closely, one eye narrowed. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I was just thinking that you are far more complex than you let on,” she answered honestly. “And that was just a ploy to distract me.”</p><p>Genuine surprise spread across his features as he likely realized he hadn’t distracted her at all. His quick wit seemed to fail him at that moment, silence settling in place of any smart comments. Becoming uncomfortable, she started to stand, leaning to reach for the bottle of whisky to refill her glass. The boat rocked gently, an ill-timed wave passing beneath it. The motion threw her off-balance and she tipped directly into Reno’s lap, catching herself on his shoulders.</p><p>“Convenient,” he mumbled in a tone that sent heat to the center of her.</p><p>Deciding not to waste the opportunity to distract from a tense conversation, she settled more comfortably into his lap. Tifa looped her arms looped around his neck as she met his gaze, finding it ablaze with renewed thirst. Drowning in the way he looked at her, she rested her forehead gently against his. She could taste the whisky on their shared breaths, moisture from his exhalations ghosting across her lips in a way that made her crave him. His left hand found her thigh, trailing a path toward her knee and leaving a wake of goosebumps. A hiss escaped her, enough to cue him in on what his touch did to her.</p><p>Brushing her nose against his, she whispered, “It’s like I can’t get enough of you, when did this happen?”</p><p>The words seemed to inspire him. His right hand drifted up her neck and into her damp hair. She felt him take a deep breath, stirring up chills as he pulled her into a bruising kiss. One that left her teetering on the edge of a precipice that she was currently inclined to dive from, consequences be damned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa was like putty in his hands, molding to every touch, melting beneath the heat of fervent kisses. Inside his head, however, chaos reigned, creating a sense of detachment. While his body was swept up in the intensity of her affections, his mind continued to focus elsewhere. On the sight of Isla as she lost herself in the arms of another. The fact that she failed to even notice him for a full two minutes. How she had only disentangled herself as he walked out the door. Many years of mistrust following that night. The subsequent drowning of that side of him in cheap sex and meaningless flings. He hadn’t considered it for ages yet it bubbled up anew, stirring other worries to life.</p><p>Though he had never loved anyone romantically, he gleaned enough to sense that the way Tifa made him feel was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The forgiveness she offered, how it felt when he realized that she saw him for the man he was beneath all of the transgressions. What he lacked in understanding gnawed at him. How could this occur so quickly? And how has she gotten past his defenses? He realized a little too late that his lips had gone still against her neck.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Tifa panted.</p><p>He hummed against her skin, nipping her gently. “Fine, babe.”</p><p>As his hand slid up her thigh, she arched into his touch, appearing thoroughly distracted from her concerns. Her head tipped back, a low moan slithering from between her lips as he grazed over the center of her. She <em>wanted</em> him, that much was clear. After the way things were left two nights ago, he should have been eager to give her what she was seeking. And yet, he could practically feel the battle raging in his veins as his thoughts warned him to wave-off.</p><p>He tried fiercely to shut it all out, opting to reclaim her lips, hoping she would chase away the fears for him. Ultimately, it wasn’t enough. He was in uncharted waters, adrift in a way that he had never been. As he broke the kiss, his hands froze half-way down the front of her shorts. Her hips bucked, trying to take his fingers where she wanted them as she exhaled a greedy little sound.</p><p>Her eyes were squeezed shut and as he stalled, she slowly opened them to blink away the haze. “Reno?”</p><p>The sound of his name brought him around. “Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re fine.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” he told her as he trailed kisses along her jaw.</p><p>Tifa caught his cheek, guiding him to make eye contact. “I don’t think I am. I know enough by now to tell that you’re not here with me right now.”</p><p>He searched her garnet eyes, trying to convince himself he could get past his hang-up. “I’m fine,” he repeated.</p><p>As he went in for another kiss, she pulled away. “Well, I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Because you’re such an expert at reading me?” His tone hit home, her eyes sinking to her lap.</p><p>As silence stretched, he wanted badly to take the words back, to say something to ease the pain he’d just inflicted, but he remained mute. After a moment, Tifa slipped out of his touch. She rose from his lap to stand at the rail just past the table, wordlessly staring into the pitch-black ocean. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>The tension grew, he couldn’t stand it. Rising from the bench, he swept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bringing a kiss to her temple, he told her, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I just want to know what went wrong. Did I do something?”</p><p><em>Ya just upended my happily ignorant sex life, no big</em>. “Nah, it’s nothing you did.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>He sighed against her cheek. “I just don’t want you getting all addicted once you’ve had a taste of this.”</p><p>Tifa barked a laugh. “You know, we do live in the same city. Even if I did get…addicted, it’s not like I couldn’t call you up for a fix.”</p><p>The comment caught him thoroughly off-guard and he froze for the third time that night. Was she implying that this had the potential to spill from the bounds of vacation into the realm of real life? His mind shot to illicit meetings following late-night booty calls but he reined it in. That was probably the last thing she was referring to and, at the moment, he wasn’t sure he could achieve that with her anyway.</p><p>A half-hearted giggle splintered the quiet and she said, “I’m kidding, just playing along.”</p><p>He relaxed, or his body did anyway. “It’s getting late. We should get back before someone goes patrolling and discovers I’ve commandeered this boat.”</p><p>It was her turn to tense, likely at his change in subject. “Okay,” she said quietly.</p><p>Moving quickly to avoid any regrets, he went about packing up the cooler and bringing in the anchor. Tifa settled back in the co-captain’s chair, her feet perched on the edge, and her arms wrapped around her knees. For a while, she just stared at the dark horizon.</p><p>Once underway, they carefully avoided one another. The mood bordered on awkward, though he hoped this wouldn’t ruin the experience of seeing Manta Rays play in the lights. As they sped toward the wharf, he allowed the sounds of the engine and crashing wake to lull him into blissful avoidance of all of the contending thoughts in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: What a date, huh? Although, I kind of almost hate myself for the end of it 😖 But this nighttime snorkel adventure is actually something you can do in real life here in Hawaii! Over in Kona, there are tours that will take you into a bay so you can watch the Manta Rays play in the lights. (https://youtu.be/DC2xke6H0xc) Highly recommend. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading along so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b><em>I</em></b>t took a full day for Tifa to get a handle on her spiraling emotions. The experience of seeing Manta Rays at night was a serious contender as one of the best moments of her life. Even if the evening hadn’t ended how she expected, she would never forget the way it felt to view the sea at night, lit up and brimming with beauty. It was hard to ignore the obvious, though, and the subsequent not-quite-argument with Reno left her feeling anxious.</p><p>Her day was spent alone, any true relaxation eluding her thanks to distracting thoughts of tension from the night prior. She attempted to lose herself in a novel but even reading on the beach couldn’t hold her attention for long. She spent the majority of the time pouring over a single chapter, rereading paragraphs, and finding it difficult to focus on the story. Her goal of finishing a book on the trip quickly faded from the realm of possibilities.</p><p>Once back at the villa, she put in a quick call to Barret. She wasn’t keen on phoning Yuffie this time, lest her friend sense that something was up. Barret filled her in on the happenings in Edge, assuring her everyone was still doing well. She chatted briefly with both Marlene and Denzel, which greatly improved her mood. But like an Elfadunk on her chest all day, Reno’s lack of communication made it hard to focus on much of anything else.</p><p>By sunset, she decided to act. She liked him enough to discover whether there was more to their connection. The mistakes of her past glared at her, reminding her how silence at a crossroads such as this marred former relationships, particularly with Cloud. She found that she wasn’t willing to repeat the same errors. If Reno was trying to avoid her because he was developing feelings as she was, then she would be remiss to let him go.</p><p>Determined, she grabbed her phone and plopped onto the couch where she proceeded to draft a quick text to Reno. She tried several variations, deleting each one with a huff. Her stomach in knots, she finally settled on something straight forward, hitting send before she could rethink it.</p><p>
  <em>Paddle boarding tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>It took a furious fit of cleaning to distract her from waiting on a reply. She sorted the various items that were left behind from past trips her friends had made, scrubbed the shower, and mopped the floors after taking care to sweep up all the sand she managed to track in from the beach. When she finished, she glared at her phone. It had only been an hour, but it felt so much longer. Just as she was about to attack the kitchen, it finally chirped.</p><p>She yanked off elbow-high gloves and tossed them in the sink, hurrying to the couch. The awaiting text from Reno had her heart beating a little faster, but she quickly pushed aside her fear to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Are you asking me out?</em>
</p><p>Her brows furrowed as she typed,<em> …Yes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Via text? I thought that didn’t fly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you wanna go with me or not?</em>
</p><p>Three little dots popped up on the screen, then vanished. Tifa held her breath. The dots returned, only to make a hasty exit once more. She exhaled loudly. When they reappeared for the third time, she was brimming with nerves.</p><p>
  <em>Sure, I’ll go.</em>
</p><p>Relief swept through her, she quickly tapped out a response. <em>Okay, glad that’s settled. 10 am on the beach?</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, ma’am.</em>
</p><p>Tifa rolled her eyes even as a smile found its way to her lips, any thought of cleaning up a kitchen that frankly didn’t need it long forgotten. Instead, she settled for a lengthy bath and a glass of wine, her novel much easier to focus on this time around.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>R</em></b>eno sat at the bar wondering just what the hell he was thinking.</p><p>His absurdly boring day had consisted of distracting himself from last’s night’s awkward finish by reading up on some case files Rude snuck him via a secure email. R&amp;R aside, he was itching to get back in the game. Sitting idly all day only highlighted the discomfort of being on vacation alone.</p><p>After a cursory scan of the more interesting cases, he called his partner to give his take on the situation. Talking it all over usually helped them solidify a theory and he was thrilled when his hypothesizing led Rude to a breakthrough. Simultaneously, he felt left out when the call ended and he was once again alone in his room, bored.</p><p>Naturally, the bar was his next stop in seeking distraction. A few drinks in, a pretty blonde in a flowery dress tried to gain his attention. To his great surprise, he turned her away briskly without realizing what happened until it was over. Somewhere between avoiding the obvious and facing it head-on, his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p><p>As soon as Tifa reached out, something in his chest tightened. He wasn’t sure what kind of damage the previous night caused to whatever this was between them. Reno found himself oddly uneasy about seeing a text notification from her after a full day of what seemed to be mutual avoidance. He tried to ignore it and focus on his drink, but the lingering message kept resurfacing in his mind. He grabbed for his phone, finally deciding to read what she had to say if only to sate his curiosity.</p><p>Half expecting a polite excuse for being unavailable that day, or the next few for that matter, her simple invitation forced him to exhale the air trapped in his lungs. Had he just held his breath? Ridiculous. Not wanting to appear overeager, Reno set his phone down and tried, unsuccessfully, to refocus on his drink.</p><p>The thought of another day with Tifa on the beach was enticing enough but the more unpleasant scenes from the night before played on a loop, throwing him off. His mental gymnastics were both soothed and exacerbated by the particularly strong vodka the bartender had broken out for him. Before he knew it, he wasted nearly an hour fighting with himself.</p><p>He snagged his phone and started typing a reply. Keeping it simple didn’t last past one text, after which habitual sarcasm surfaced for a moment.</p><p>Her reply puzzled him. <em>Do you wanna go with me or not?</em></p><p>Was she being flirty or was she getting annoyed with his less-than-serious mannerisms? <em>Man, lack of tone in text...gotta love it</em>.</p><p>Drumming his fingers on the counter, he considered how to respond. Play it safe and agree or test the waters with another bout of pluck? He started to craft his response. <em>Well, the girls at the bar aren’t-</em>... delete.<em>I’d love t</em>-... delete. <em>Sure, I’ll go</em>.</p><p>And there it was. Apparently, things weren’t ruined after all. Reno found himself wondering why he cared so much. He could text flirt with the best of them, but there he sat torturing himself over how to agree to go paddle boarding. What was happening? Maybe it was the vodka, maybe he just stopped fighting, but either way, the truth hit him like a sucker punch from Elena.</p><p>He <em>liked </em>her. She was loyal, honest, attentive, and caring—qualities he desperately needed in his life. He could tell that his spontaneous, fun-loving nature was good for her, too. She told him as much. And the chemistry between them was a living, vibrant thing that made him dizzy. If they were any other two people with normal lives, he could see how they would fit together effortlessly. But they weren’t. And there was no shortage of reasons why it might not work with Tifa.</p><p>For starters, he developed a habit of burying himself in his work. His professional life wasn’t exactly ideal for serious dating and he certainly wasn’t planning on quitting a job he was built for. Between the last-minute missions that took him all over the globe to the late-night hours he often kept even when he was home, he doubted his ability to keep her happy. It was the root of why he locked up on the boat. It was one thing to be on vacation with nothing but time on his hands, but the real world was a different beast and he wasn’t looking for history to repeat itself.</p><p>Just the thought of being in any kind of relationship was new territory at this point. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was capable of, let alone any good at, being in one. Opening up to someone again wasn’t at the top of his list of priorities, either. He was burned badly enough when he wasn’t fully invested. If things didn’t work out with a person he felt he might truly fall for the damage could be extensive. Besides, relationships were messy enough without tacking on the added challenge of two people who used to be enemies. While she had forgiven him for the glaringly obvious issue between them, there were still other things to contend with.</p><p>At the forefront, there was still the matter of her friends. Could they overlook the past as well? Or would it just be tense, drama-filled weeks of winning them over? Did he even care to win them over? He wasn’t sure he had the energy for that. One thing he did know was that he didn’t want to become a wrecking ball in her seemingly peaceful life.</p><p><em>Excuses. Quit being a bitch, </em>he chastised internally. <em>It’s not a proposal, it’s paddle boarding. Just enjoy the vacation.</em></p><p>Pushing off his neuroses with a big swig of vodka that left a smooth burn down his throat, he settled himself into the idea of enjoying his time in the little beach town with Tifa. They could cross any relationship bridges when and if they finally came around. No sense in driving himself insane with possibilities that may never come to pass.</p><p>‘ ‘ ‘</p><p>Remarkably, he avoided a hangover as morning rushed in and his alarm pulled him from a dreamless sleep. He went about his routine while being harassed by his now reinvigorated, very sober mind. To quiet his thoughts again so he could enjoy the morning’s excursion, he made quick use of the minibar. Reno spiked his coffee with a healthy splash of whisky and, for good measure, he tossed some tiny rum bottles back on his way out the door.</p><p>Reno arrived on the beach a little late and a lot buzzed. Tifa gave him an appraising look but didn’t comment. She had foregone any coverup this time, he noticed, sporting only a bikini for the adventure.</p><p>“Good morning,” she chirped. He dipped his head and offered a two-fingered salute in reply. “Ready to hit the water?”</p><p>“Yep. Let’s do it.”</p><p>She followed him to the rental hut where they requested two paddle boards. The ten-foot fiberglass boards featured a cheat for beginners, the worker explained, pointing to the foam grip taking up the widest point in the center. If they kept balanced there, they’d find it easy to get the hang of it. The man fitted them with paddles and, after a few pointers, sent them on their way. Watching Tifa lug the unwieldy board down the sand had made him snicker, earning him a pointed glare.</p><p>“You got that?” he asked as she readjusted.</p><p>“Yep,” she declared stubbornly. “I’m good.”</p><p>As they waded into the shallow water, he hopped onto the board. Per the instructions, he kept to his knees as they pushed out past what little surf was breaking. In calmer water, he got to his feet. Glancing up and down the coast, he spotted a bend in the shore that intrigued him.</p><p>He glanced her way. “So, should we hunt for sea dragons?”</p><p>“What now?” Tifa asked, paddling beside him with a startled look.</p><p>“You haven’t heard the legends?”</p><p>“I’ve heard of Emerald Weapon if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>“Nah, nothing that intense. Just some run-of-the-mill sea dragons rumored to nest off the coast here.”</p><p>“Comforting,” she replied. “As much as I miss the thrill of battling for my life, that doesn’t seem like a very relaxing vacation activity.”</p><p>Reno chuckled, paddling toward the bend anyway. The glassy ocean made for smooth sailing. For a while, only the splash of his paddle kept him company, the warm sun on his bare shoulders a welcome feeling.</p><p>Growing braver, he ventured a question. “Speaking of battling for your life…Where did you learn to kick ass like that?”</p><p>Tifa laughed, a wistful sound. “I had this incredible mentor. He taught me just about everything I know.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Zangan.” Tifa nodded, the man’s name softened her voice. “He was from my home town. It started out as self-defense lessons, but as I grew stronger it gradually became more. He…saved my life, too.”</p><p><em>When Nibelheim burned…</em>he wanted to say, but the admittance of how much he knew from her files back in the days of Avalanche surveillance felt like a violation now. Instead, he merely offered, “Remind me to thank him one of these days. After a few choice words about creating a fighter who handed my ass to me this one time, of course.”</p><p>Tifa shook her head, only offering a muffled sound that wasn’t quite a laugh. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard from him in years. Hopefully, he’s out there somewhere.” She hesitated a beat before she nervously commented, “Hey, I wanted to say...I’m sorry if I dug too deep the other night.”</p><p>While he wasn’t keen on reviving the topic, he appreciated the apology. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“It’s just.” She paused, seeming to consider her words carefully. “I—well, I like you, Reno. And I realized I don’t really know that much about you. I was just...curious.”</p><p>Her admission stormed his thoughts, the unforeseen nature of it like a crackling dose of Thundaga. “See, I warned ya.<em> Addicted</em>. What’re we gonna do with you now?”</p><p>Tifa gave a resigned laugh and he knew his inability to take the moment seriously was getting under her skin. “I know it’s tough to open up, especially given what you went through, but what if it’s worth the risk?”</p><p>What if it was? He sighed, admitting, “Look, Lockhart. I like you, too. It’s just...”</p><p>“I get it,” she said softly.</p><p>“I’m trying.” And he was. The conversation crushed any attempt to avoid his more serious thoughts about the two of them. He <em>was</em> battling through it all, trying not to ice her out.</p><p>Her eyes found his, an infectious smile working its way across her lips. Looking for a distraction, he told her, “Let’s see what’s around the bend here.”</p><p>As he nodded toward the cliff in question, he watched her pick up the trail. She didn’t comment any further as they started in that direction. Maybe it was the lull of the warm sun or the calming rhythm of the ocean beneath him...or the bottles of rum. Whatever the case, it felt good to be honest with her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>C</em></b>oaxing bits of honesty from Reno was a bit like trying to distract a Chocobo with Mimett greens, he might give a single chance before darting away. As much as it frustrated her, she also felt increasingly intrigued by him. Maybe he was right, maybe it was addicting to try and uncover things about him.</p><p>As they rounded the cliff, Tifa spotted a small swath of sand that swept across a rocky cave. Pointing, she called back to Reno, “Check that out! That’s one spot a sea dragon could turn into a nest.”</p><p>Reno chuckled and said, “Nah. Too small. But maybe there’s treasure. Better check it out.”</p><p>Before she could reply, he angled to paddle for the shore. Pushing the nose of her board in the same direction, she let the gentle tide take her up onto the sand. Reno dropped his board just out of the water, leaning the paddle against the rocks nearby. She heaved her bulky board up next to his, setting her paddle down on top.</p><p>With trepidation, she followed at a distance as Reno crept into the mouth of the dark cave. It seemed to swallow him up, she couldn’t quite make out his shape as he ventured farther than she dared.</p><p>“If you get eaten, I’ll make sure to tell Rude you love him,” she called into the darkness.</p><p>The only reply was an echo of her voice.</p><p>“Reno?” Tifa felt a shiver skim down her spine. “I know you’re in there, this isn’t funny...”</p><p>She came to a stop, hoping her eyes might adjust as she searched for him. It was hopeless this far in. Something brushed her head and she gasped. Another brush on the opposite side had her batting at strands of her hair, but she couldn’t feel anything. With her feet planted, she brought her hands up. Two could play at this game and if this was his way of messing with her, then she vowed to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>Her nostrils flared delicately, trying to sense whether he was near. The cool stillness of the cave seeped into her still-damp skin. Nothing. Thoroughly annoyed, she started to turn back toward the light when hands grabbed at her waist. Tifa let a clipped scream escape before grabbing a hold of her senses.</p><p>“Boo,” Reno taunted, his breath caressing the shell of her ear.</p><p>His fingers started to dance across her exposed skin in every spot she was hopelessly ticklish. Somewhere between giggling involuntarily and barking sounds of annoyance, she pushed away and ran for it, Reno hot on her heels.</p><p>As she bounded into the sunlight, he snagged her wrist and pulled her back to him, mercilessly tickling her again. Breathless, she tried to squirm out of reach with little success. She searched for a way out, anything, and her eyes landed square on a spill of red hair down his side. She reached under his arm and grasped onto his hair, yanking hard with what strength she had left.</p><p>It was as if an explosion had detonated, one that had frozen everything in place instead of blowing it all away. Reno stopped his attack, his fingers halted over her hips. When she found his eyes, something about them had changed. It crossed her mind that he looked disoriented and...<em>wild</em> as if she just freed something he’d been holding back. His short nails dug into her hipbones and the feel of it set her on fire.</p><p>She tugged again, just once, just to see. The smirk that swept across his upper lip and the way he all but growled made her toes curl in the sand. He closed the slight distance between them, his tone husky as he told her, “You really shouldn’t do that unless you want me to fuck you right here, right now.”</p><p>A thrill went through her, straight to her core. She lifted a brow, returning his smirk as she pulled his hair one more time for good measure. Something hard pushed against her middle in response, dragging a moan from her lips. The sound snapped whatever tethers he still held onto.</p><p>Unleashed, Reno was on her in a heartbeat, mouth crashing against hers. She raked her fingers up his neck and into his hair, meeting the intensity of his kiss. She felt the tip of his tongue sweep her bottom lip, begging admission that she granted without a second thought.</p><p>One of his hands pressed against the small of her back, crushing her against him as if he couldn’t get close enough. His free hand was desperately seeking, brushing callouses over the peak of her breast as it snuck beneath the fabric of her top. He grabbed her roughly, earning a gasp as she ground against him. They had lit this fuse one too many times without any relief, it made her crazy.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Tifa panted, “Gods, Reno.” She could feel her words reverberating in his chest, in the way his heartbeat pushed against her hand where it had landed. “I want you.”</p><p>He paused with his forehead to hers, chest caving as he let out a deep breath and whispered, “Say it again.</p><p>“I. Want. You.” She emphasized each word with a nip to his bottom lip.</p><p>Wordlessly, he lifted her from the sand. Twining her legs around him, she let herself be carried to his paddle board where he sank to the surface, leaving her wrapped around him. Pausing a moment, she met his gaze as she adjusted to her knees, straddling him. Her focus narrowed to every point of contact between them.</p><p>Reno sought her mouth again, pushing an ardent kiss against her lips. His hands took to roaming once more, one beneath her top and the other brushing against her hip, guiding her closer still. Her own hands began discovering each place that made him shudder, everything that made him groan.</p><p>Every place he touched turned her core molten, made her realize how skilled he was with his hands. The hand on her hip trailed, his thumb brushing against the fabric covering the apex of her thighs in a way that made her tremble. Her breath caught, encouraging his exploration as he hooked the fabric aside and brushed against her again without the barrier. The rough sigh she exhaled broke their kiss, causing her to seek other places to put her lips. She worked along his jaw, finding her way to his ear where she nipped the lobe lightly. He slipped a finger into her in reply.</p><p>As he hooked that finger forward, she cried out. Everything ached and a finger simply wasn’t cutting the hunger that had washed over her. She dragged her hand down his chest, over his abs, and played with the strings of his shorts. Fumbling a moment, unable to think beyond what he was doing to her, she all but grumbled in frustration. The bow finally gave as she tugged it away and sought to free him, shimmying the shorts down as far as she could in their current position.</p><p>As she wrapped her hand around the velvety hardness of him, he sighed against her lips and kissed her again. His fingers slid out, roughly pushing the bikini bottom even farther aside. He palmed her backside, guiding her up and forward until he nudged her entrance. Her pulse throbbed <em>everywhere</em>, but she kept hovering with shaking thighs as she teased him a little.</p><p>That teasing lasted all of five seconds before impatience took the helm. She couldn’t wait any longer. Tifa gave him a final tease before driving down in one swift movement. Both hands shot to his shoulders, fingers digging in. The pressure as she took the length of him chased a moan from her that tore their lips apart again.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he grunted.</p><p>It served only to encourage her as she moved over him, focusing on their shared breaths. The way he looked at her like she was the most desirable thing he’d ever seen. How he trailed his lips down her neck, his hands tangling in her hair. Caught up in the freedom of it all, she threw her head back and uttered his name to the clear blue sky.</p><p>Reno matched her every move, the friction and heat of it all threatening to send her careening toward release only a few minutes in. But she wanted this to last, so she slowed deliberately in a way she could sense tortured him just a bit. Finding his eyes again, she watched every bit of what she was doing with her hips flash across them. His expression turned ravenous, a touch unhinged.</p><p>Reno managed to shift their joined bodies enough to have her on her back, a sound of surprise slipping through her lips before he captured them again. The change in angles sent her head spinning, the considerable length of him driving deeper with every powerful thrust. For a minute, she thought she might come undone. Then he slowed, taking his time with languid movements, drawing moans, his name, anything he could from her. She gave in to it all willingly.</p><p>For perhaps the first time in her life, she felt worshipped, wholly wanted. The feeling swept over her, filling her with warmth from more than just the sun that they bathed in together on that beach. Unable to keep up their game of teasing one another for very long, his driving pace intensified again. She hooked her legs around his torso and moved with him, raking her nails down his back.</p><p>“Tifa...” he ground out.</p><p>The way her name rolled off his lips had the release she’d been flirting with shattering through her in response. She inhaled, the wildfire enveloping her as she exhaled his name, both praising and cursing it. Everything of hers clenched, dragging him right over the edge with her. Her name was on his lips again as he shuddered over her, groaning into her ear.</p><p>They stayed tangled that way for as long as the sun would let them, rising only when the small hurts from their romp on a paddle board bubbled up. Reno’s knee had slipped off one side, grains of sand leaving angry red marks. Tifa helped rinse bits of it away, pressing a kiss to his mouth in apology.</p><p>“I’d say it was worth it,” he told her with a grin.</p><p>She felt herself blush, still a little in awe at what had just transpired. Sex. On the beach. With Reno. If she ever had the nerve to tell Yuffie, she was positive her friend would lose her mind. The burning thought drove her fully into the water where the chill waves washed over her. She swam until she could barely touch the bottom, surfacing only to float aimlessly.</p><p>Reno dove in as well, popping up beside her. “Thinking of round two and trying to cool off?” The smirk he gave her was positively distracting.</p><p>“I was just thinking how even with every dirty thing Yuffie was texting the other night, even she couldn’t have predicted something like this.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “So she ahh, wouldn’t judge ya for this?”</p><p>“Oh, gods no. She practically encouraged it.”</p><p>She could almost see the word<em> interesting</em> flash across his forehead like a beacon. “I’ll be damned.”</p><p>“Of everyone, she’s surprisingly one of the most reasonable.” Tifa considered, adding, “Provided we’re talking about my life and not hers.”</p><p>Reno chuckled. “Never would have guessed. She seems so...”</p><p>“Immature? She’s grown a lot, actually.” She pushed water around with her arms, gently treading. “What’s Rude like?”</p><p>The question seemed to require consideration, a brief pause preceding his answer. “Well, he’s…Rude. He’s patient until he isn’t. <em>Everyone</em> fucking likes him, even when they maybe shouldn’t.” Another pause swept between them. Reno studied her as though he was debating whether to reveal something, then added, “He’s a lot like you, actually.” </p><p>“Really? In what way?”</p><p>“Loyal as hell, for starters.”</p><p>Tifa felt the comment in her heart, knowing it was both a blessing and a curse to be so. Reno continued, “He’d kill me for saying this, but he’s so damn kind when he’s not on the job. Always feeding birds. Shiva, this one time he rescued a fucking owl.”</p><p>Her brows furrowed. “Wait, an <em>owl?”</em></p><p>“Yep, this tiny little thing on the way to Kalm. A burrowing owl or some shit. All I know is, it was small and feisty as hell so he called it Elena.”</p><p>The story made her laugh, dragging a chuckle from him as well. “And did he keep Elena the owl?”</p><p>“Nah, dropped it with this old lady who knows a thing or two about wildlife. He’s just like that. So caring under that rough, silent type thing he’s got going. Tseng would get so annoyed because he was always having tea with…” His focus shifted to the water, whatever he wanted to say caught in his throat.</p><p>“Who did he have tea with?”</p><p>“Elmyra.”</p><p>The name was like a sucker punch. She knew he meant <em>before</em>. When her friend was still alive, when the Turks would have gone to her home in the slums. “Did you…care for <em>her</em>?”</p><p>Reno scratched the side of his neck, the action erratic enough to be from nerves. “Aerith?”</p><p>Another punch to the gut. She could only nod.</p><p>“We all did.”</p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p>“We had to keep up appearances,” he said with a wink. It felt insincere.</p><p>“But Tseng…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it.</p><p>“Had orders. It was complicated.” He stopped there, flicking water restlessly. “Hey, why don’t we paddle back and grab some lunch. I dunno about you, but I’m starving.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” she told him, grateful for the change in subject.</p><p>As they paddled back toward town, Tifa thought of Aerith. Her energy had been infectious, her quick sense of humor such a relief in difficult times. She was just so full of life. And it occurred to her that Reno had a similar spirit in many ways. The realization dawned like the sun cresting over Mt. Nibel, bright and full of warmth, making her hopeful for the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Almost Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>R</em></b>eno claimed a table on the patio of a casual restaurant facing the beach, the shade from thethatched roof welcome after a morning in the sun. A rather surprising morning, indeed. The sex ruined him just a little, upending any thoughts of what was between him and Tifa being a fling. It felt<em> different</em>. For the first time, he experienced a connection beyond just the physical sort that came with the act. What to do about that eluded him, a mix of fear and the thrill of it all settling in his gut.</p><p>Colorful fabric flags strung on the eves flapped in the salty ocean breeze, drawing his gaze. The vacation mindset seemed to finally settle in, something about the atmosphere at this spot putting him at ease despite all that was on his mind. And it was getting crowded up there with so much to consider. Chiefly, he was wondering about their last conversation.</p><p>Comparing her to Rude wasn’t something he intended, but it happened so easily. They truly were similar, the realization solidifying in his mind that she really could be good for him. But as with any such revelation, doubts waited on the outskirts looking for a way in. He shoved them away as he caught sight of Tifa winding through the crowd to join him. She wore a simple white dress, her hair still tangled in loose waves from the saltwater.</p><p>“I like your hair this way,” he said as she slid into the chair next to him.</p><p>A rosy hue colored her cheeks as she smiled. “I was just being lazy about washing it, but thank you.”</p><p>He slid a beer her way, having ordered drinks for both of them.</p><p>“Our favorite amber lager,” Tifa remarked with a playful brush against his arm.</p><p>“A throwback to the infamous beginning.” It felt cheesy the moment it came out, but he buried it in a swig of beer.</p><p>She glanced over the small menu, chewing her bottom lip. “So what’s good here?”</p><p>“This is amazing.” He tapped his finger over the summer vegetable ceviche.</p><p>“Mm, that does sound good. I could go for something fresh.”</p><p>“Settled, then.”</p><p>Reno flagged down the server and placed an order for ceviche along with plantain chips and a side of tropical fruit. Once finished, he eyed Tifa. “You know, you don’t have to skip the meat on my account.”</p><p>She glanced his way over the bottle she lifted to her lips. After a sip, she said, “I know. But I actually don’t miss it.”</p><p>“Yet. Elena once tried to go veggie with me on a longer assignment in Wutai. Made it three days before I caught her in the seediest of pubs stuffing her face full of pork gyoza.”</p><p>They shared a quick laugh before Tifa commented, “You speak so warmly of Rude and Elena, the funny things they’ve done. I don’t know why I always imagined everything to be so serious with you all.”</p><p>“Tch. Babe, I’ve got stories that would make you spit out that sip of beer you just took.”</p><p>“I bet. I’m looking forward to hearing them all eventually.”</p><p>The sentiment worked its way into his mind. She was talking about the future, the idea of spending enough time together to hear all about his adventures and mischief with Elena and Rude. Anxiety reared its head. At a loss for words, he let quiet drift in as he looked for distraction. One of the flatscreens anchored to a column drew his attention. A big heart filled with doodled palm trees and neon blue squiggles meant to represent the ocean popped onto the screen.</p><p>“Oh gods,” Tifa started. “I heard this was going to be airing. It’s filmed here, you know.”</p><p>“The hell is it?” he asked.</p><p>The words ‘Almost Paradise’ scrolled across the heart as subtitles indicated music accompanied the name.</p><p>“It’s a reality show.” She filled him in. “Some kind of dating thing where a bunch of singles show up to this secluded spot. Basically, it’s couple up or get eliminated.” She sipped her beer, scoffing after she swallowed. “I think the goal is to get engaged by the end.”</p><p>His brows shot up. “After how long?”</p><p>“Something like six weeks?”</p><p>He almost choked on his beer. “Talk about speed dating.”</p><p>A recap of a previous episode followed. A couple of bikini-clad chicks clearly gossiping on the beach, followed by some rather scandalous shots in the hot tub which were presumably the source of the gossip. Finally, a tense ceremony that left a few candidates eliminated and in tears.</p><p>“It’s crazy to think anyone could really fall in love that fast,” Tifa added as the recap wrapped up.</p><p>“And in such an unrealistic setting.”</p><p>He felt, more than saw, her cast her gaze his way. “You mean the fact that they’re basically on vacation?”</p><p>“Pretty much. The seclusion aspect. No job, no real-life bullshit to interfere.” He tilted his head, adding, “The whole vacation vibe just makes it even more unrealistic.”</p><p>As if to solidify his point, the episode switched gears into a date between two of the contestants. Sunset cruising on a ridiculously extravagant yacht with champagne. An entire gourmet meal went untouched because the couple spent half the time making out on the bow, only breaking apart to squeal over dolphins playing in the wake.</p><p>“Just your average over-the-top date on a boat, huh?” Tifa snarked.</p><p>“And they didn’t even eat the food.”</p><p>“They never do. It just goes to waste while they eat each other’s faces instead.”</p><p>“Probably <em>other</em> items on the menu, too.”</p><p>She snorted. “I’d kill to know how many of these <em>couples </em>actually make it in the real world.”</p><p>Reno glanced her way as something he couldn’t place drifted through her features. He thought of the date he’d planned for her the other night. On a boat and definitely a little over-the-top. Was this conversation about finding love in the overly romanticized setting of paradise crossing the line, serving as a way of talking about what was happening between them without actually going so far as to call it like it was? His mind toyed with the idea mercilessly.</p><p>As he drained his drink, he ventured a question. “So, you don’t think it’s possible?”</p><p>Tifa seemed to roll the thought around, her eyes full of consideration. “I’m not sure. My logical side says probably not.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” She glanced toward the flatscreen, some drama between the participants playing out at a pool. “It seems crazy, but who’s to say you can’t find love someplace unexpected?”</p><p>“Or with some<em>one</em> unexpected.” The minute he said it, he wanted to take it back. He kept his eyes glued to the screen to avoid any potential suspicious looks from Tifa.</p><p>Two overly jacked, oiled-up dudes started shoving each other while one of the female contestants tried to break the whole thing up. He chuckled as the girl failed and made a break for it, ugly crying to the camera a moment later. Her sniffling face turned beet-red as she attempted to slice away running mascara with one finger.</p><p>Tifa laughed briefly before she clarified, “But I think you’d need more than that to know what’s up.” He risked a look her way just as she drained her bottle in a healthy swig, pressing three fingertips to her lips. She dropped them before she said, “I mean, you’d have to get back to real life. See what things were actually like.”</p><p>“Agreed. Otherwise, you could be walking into a minefield...asking for a shitshow.”</p><p>“Oh, totally. With no real troubles out here, you’d never know how you might handle the real stuff together.”</p><p>“Maybe you’d want to murder each other by the time you got back to the real world,” he said with a wink.</p><p>“Yes! You could end up driving each other absolutely mad. One of you always leaves the cupboards open or forgets to make the bed every day.”</p><p>“Wait, you make your bed every day?”</p><p>“No…” She grinned sheepishly. “But I imagine that could be a source of contention.”</p><p>“That or the usual suspects. Leaving the toilet seat up, leaving open boxes of cereal on the counter, coming home late all the time.” He scratched his jaw, excitedly adding, “Ooh, coming home smashed as hell and having your equally drunk partner pass out on the couch for a snoring competition.”</p><p>“That <em>would</em> be awful,” Tifa declared. “And then maybe they get revenge by singing completely off-key in the shower while drunky is nursing a nasty hangover and trying to get ready for work.”</p><p>He snickered. “That’s low, Lockhart.”</p><p>She looked pleased with her contribution, the expression quickly shifting into something a little more serious as she expanded on the topic. “<em>Or</em> perhaps all the friends back home would end up hating the person.”</p><p><em>Ouch.</em> “That a dealbreaker?”</p><p>“I’d say so. Particularly for people who’s friends are family.”</p><p>“And maybe the friends annoy the guy right back.” His reply came out a touch more defensive than intended.</p><p>“Maybe.” She waved at the server, requesting two more drinks before carrying on. “Or maybe once the spell of paradise is broken, there’s just no real chemistry.”</p><p>“The weddings off. Tits up before it even had a chance.”</p><p>Tifa giggled. “Ugh, these poor saps.”</p><p>“Well, I’m relieved to hear you’re not some romantic who finds this shit charming.” He tipped his bottle toward the TV then back, promptly draining the dregs.</p><p>Tifa covered her face with one hand, peeking at him from between her index and middle fingers. “…Yuffie and I may have watched the sister show a few times,” she coyly admitted.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yep, such a guilty pleasure.” She dropped her hand with a cringe. “It’s the one where several contestants all compete for the same person’s attention. Outlandish dates, all the drama you could want to make you feel better about your life.”</p><p>“So essentially the main person is dating however many other people all at once?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. And making out with most of them one after the other.”</p><p>“How delightful,” he said flatly.</p><p>Tifa shot him a grimace. “So disgusting.”</p><p>The food and drinks arrived, the continuing drama unfolding on-screen providing plenty of fodder for jokes as they enjoyed the meal. His thoughts snagged on the previous conversation, however, picking apart her answers and commentary. Was she implying things would only fall apart back in Edge? He knew that was a possibility and couldn’t understand why it bothered him now. Thankfully, the TV provided a distraction once again when another date between contestants started airing.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Reno watched as the couple, now blindfolded, was given a tray of foods to feed each other. While there were a few normal items like fruit, there were also Costan Fire peppers and bugs of varying kinds. “Thought you said they never ate the food?”</p><p>“Apparently only when it’s for shock value…”</p><p>In front of a cheering audience, the couple hand-fed one another. They successfully found a few pieces of fruit, but it was down-hill from there. After a few cringeworthy moments with what looked to be wriggling worms and crickets, one of them ended up with a pepper. The red-faced, slobbery revenge make-out fest that followed was less than appealing.</p><p>A stringy bit of goop stretched between them as they pulled apart. He could see Tifa squirming beside him. “Ew, gods, was that spit?”</p><p>“Afraid so,” he said with a wince. “I think I’ve seen enough. You?”</p><p>“For a lifetime. And anyway, there’s quite a wait for these tables,” Tifa pointed out. The afternoon rush had finally shown up. “We could go snag a spot closer to the beach.” She nodded toward the sun-soaked patio beyond the edge of the roof. Several high-top tables with vibrant umbrellas occupied the open-air space.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Tifa grabbed her round rattan bag from the back of the chair, popping it open. “I’ve got this one.”</p><p>“How chivalrous.” Reno faked a swoon, earning a swat from Tifa before she reached into the purse. He peeked over her hand, spotting a strange, silvery flash beneath her wallet. Curiosity leapt into his imagination.</p><p>Tifa held her wallet up, leafing through it for the correct bills. He didn’t even think as he took the last sip of his beer with his right hand to keep her focus on that movement over the slight of his left as he deftly snatched the object. Unsure if she noticed, he slipped his prize into the pocket of his shorts and watched her pull the gil needed for the check from the unfolded wallet.</p><p>“There we go,” she commented as she slipped the gil into the glass jar with the receipt. “Shall we?”</p><p>She seemed completely unaware of his thievery. He nodded, waiting for her to slip her wallet back into the bag and stand. Scooting the chair back, he told her, “I’ll get the next round.” It was the least he could do about the guilt now blooming in his chest.</p><p>He watched her claim one of the high-top tables, perching on a tall stool, before he sauntered over to the bar. He flagged the bartender and ordered two more beers. While he waited, he grabbed the item from his pocket to examine beneath the cover of the bar. It was a small figurine, a miniature wolf-like creature that looked all too familiar. He realized a second later that he had seen it before—on Cloud in the form of an emblem on his pauldron. <em>Weird</em>. He pushed it back into his pocket, feeling far more curious. He should have left well enough alone. And it wasn’t like he could just ask about it outright, now. Or maybe he should fess up to his inexplicable theft.</p><p>Annoyed with his behavior, he snagged the beers once they arrived and trudged over to the table. She smiled brightly as she took the bottle he held out to her. With little grace, he plopped onto the stool across from her. The table was tiny, he noticed, his knees bumping gently into hers.</p><p>Unable to ignore his thoughts, he attempted a playful approach to owning what he’d done. “So what’s the story of this little wolfy you got?”</p><p>Confusion settled over her features. He produced the figurine, setting it on the table between them. “Oh, that.”</p><p>“I’ve seen this before.” Why did he sound jealous? It was stupid and he knew it. She said they were through and apart from that, it wasn’t like he had any claim on her.</p><p>“Cloud has something like it.”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>Tifa gave him a suspicious look. “Wait, how did you get that?”</p><p>“I lifted it from your bag while you were busy counting gil.”</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, seriously?” Her laughter surprised him, he expected her to be more offended by his invasion. “I didn’t even notice. You really are slick.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” he replied, lounging on one elbow and fixing her with a boastful grin. “How do you think I ended up in my line of work?”</p><p>
  <em>…Fuck, didn’t mean to admit that.</em>
</p><p>“Well, before you go thinking it’s a symbol of unrequited love, I found that at one of those touristy stands while I was on my way here.” She waved a hand at the figure. “I thought Denzel might like it.”</p><p>“Who says I was thinking that?” Relief swept through as she skipped over the little truth he shared. He took up the figurine, making it prance across the table before leaving it in front of her hand.</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Tifa swiped it off the table with an exasperated sigh, returning the object to her bag. “And what’s this about how you ended up in your line of work?”</p><p><em>Damn</em>. “Meh, boring story.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” She targeted him with the mouth of her bottle, the action somehow very accusatory as a few drops of beer splashed out onto the table. “Spill.”</p><p>“As you literally spill.” He chuckled but held up his hands when she glared. “All right, don’t go wasting any more beer.”</p><p>Tifa made a show of taking a drink. He mirrored her, working up the nerve to open up once again. “I may or may not have lifted a certain Turk’s wallet back in the day.”</p><p>“So you stole something and ended up with a job?”</p><p>He shook his head. “It wasn’t quite that simple but pretty much.”</p><p>Tifa gave him an expectant look and an impatient, “Well?”</p><p>“By the time I was seven, I ended up at an orphanage in the slums.” He waited for the look of pity, pleasantly surprised when she merely raised her brows in obvious curiosity. “My…<em>formative</em> years were spent with a ragtag band of merry little assholes who loved to cause trouble.”</p><p>She laughed over a sip of her drink. “Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>“As teenagers, we took to pilfering gil to waste on dumb shit. And to buy booze.”</p><p>“Fitting. Slim pickings though, wasn’t it? Not a lot of gil to go around in the slums.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how many rich fools came through on their way to Wall Market.”</p><p>Tifa smirked. “I suppose that’s true.”</p><p>Reno took another swig before continuing. “Then, one day, I notice this fancy suit in the Sector Five slums. All sleek and jet-black hair, looking like the perfect target.”</p><p>“Tseng?”</p><p>Reno gave her a nod. “Yep.”</p><p>“Wait, you stole <em>Tseng’s</em> wallet?”</p><p>He could feel the shit-eating grin curving across his lips. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>Tifa palmed her forehead and smiled, obviously amused. “Oh, that’s too good.”</p><p>“I know, right?” He couldn’t hold back the laughter, remembering how stupid it was. “I followed him a lot, learning where he went, what he did, just waiting for an opportunity. Thought I was so smooth, too. I finally worked up the nerve to lift his wallet only to find it empty.”</p><p>“So he knew you were following him?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Jackass left a lovely note on the back of his business card for me.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped before she said, “He didn’t.”</p><p>Reno only nodded and glanced out over the ocean, thinking about that day. Tseng, still a rookie at the time, was tailing Aerith. Every time Reno would think he’d gone unnoticed, apparently, Tseng was watching him, initially thinking he was somehow a threat to Aerith. Eventually, the man who would one day become his boss realized he was just a lanky pickpocket. But Tseng witnessed more than a few fights as some other kids tried to get in on Reno’s scheme and he saw the potential. Saw the tough-as-nails, fearless idiot with fiery red hair, as he once said. It probably didn’t hurt that there was a kickback bonus at the time for finding qualified Turk candidates.</p><p>Tifa interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t leave me hanging.”</p><p>“The note said if I wanted to make some gil, I should stop following him around all day and just come by his office.”</p><p>“Did you know what he was?”</p><p>“I vaguely knew of the Turks. Hadn’t put two and two together until I saw his card, though.”</p><p>“So you went?”</p><p>He finally looked back toward her, unsure if he wanted to get into the rest of the story. She would probably drop it if he just said yes and told her the rest was history. But her sentiment from earlier rang in his mind. <em>What if it’s worth the risk to open up?</em></p><p>Taking a swig, he debated a little more before finally answering. “Not at first. I got pissed so I tried to pick a fight with him the next time I saw him. Didn’t go so well.”</p><p>Tifa laughed. “I’d guess not, what with you having only scuffled with other kids in the slums at that point.”</p><p>He didn’t think it worth mentioning just how much hell he raised even before the fight with Tseng. “He kicked my ass. And then gave me some speech about how I was a waste of potential. I was already lightning fast on my feet, just very unpolished in my technique.”</p><p>“I figured speed like yours would have to come naturally.”</p><p>“So you admit I gave you a hell of a challenge, then?"</p><p>“Gaia, fighting you <em>was </em>a serious pain in the ass.”</p><p>He preened just a bit but admitted, “I’d say we are pretty evenly matched...though I think I’m definitely faster.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” she chided, but she was smiling over a sip of her beer.</p><p>“Could always have a rematch,” he told her with a smirk.</p><p>“Maybe settle this once and for all,” she mused. Her answering smirk told him that fight would likely turn into something extremely hot. He made note to pick a fight with her sometime. Another question snuffed out the spark. “How did all this end in you becoming a Turk?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we save some mysteries? If I tell you everything now, there won’t be anything to uncover later.”</p><p>Likely picking up what he was putting down, she tossed back the last of her beer and slipped out of the stool. “Another round?”</p><p>“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage?”</p><p>“I don’t necessarily think I would need to get you drunk for that,” she told him playfully. The way she bit her lip and looked at his mouth sent electricity through his veins.</p><p>“Maybe we should have a drink back at your place instead?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she echoed. “But then we’ll just end up all over each other again.”</p><p>“And the problem is?”</p><p>“I can’t learn anything else about you that way.”</p><p>He shot her a devilish smirk. “Oh, I beg to differ.”</p><p>Tifa blushed thoroughly. “Just hand over your wallet, you’re buying again now that you owe me.”</p><p>He cocked a brow.“Owe you?”</p><p>“You think I’d let you steal something from me without making you pay?”</p><p>“I did give it back.” Reno lifted his hands in surrender. “But I guess that’s fair.”</p><p>He fished out his wallet and forked it over, watching as Tifa made her way to the bar. <em>Too bad</em>, he thought. He liked where the conversation was heading before she laid down the consequences of his actions. Annoyed, he picked at a spot of peeling lacquer on the tabletop, waiting for her to return.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>T</em></b>ifa tapped her fingers on the bar impatiently, her thoughts drifting to the idea of having the next drink back at her place. It certainly was tempting. The catch was, she didn’t quite know what to make of his little invasion into her privacy.</p><p>Initially impressed by his stealth, she’d let it go perhaps a little too quickly. Away from his influence, she realized it bothered her. Unable to determine if he’d merely been curious or if he was somehow jealous of a possible enduring connection to Cloud, she sighed. He should have just asked instead of turning to old habits. She traded her thoughts for the beers as they appeared on the counter in front of her. Thanking the bartender, she grabbed them and headed back to the table.</p><p>Reno accepted the beer with a quick drink as she settled into her stool. “Hey, Reno?”</p><p>“Huh?” he replied lazily.</p><p>“Next time something catches your eye, ask me about it yeah? No need to resort to your pickpocketing ways with me.”</p><p>A faint hint of red appeared on his cheeks. Had she made him blush?<em> How the tables have turned. </em>Reno finally shrugged, tilting his chin. “You got it.”</p><p>Feeling the issue settled, she smiled brightly. “And I am over Cloud, by the way. We’ll always be connected because of…well, everything. Denzel is part of that. But there are no lingering feelings.” She took a sip of her crisp, fresh beer. “Besides,<em> someone</em> has me more than a little distracted at the moment.”</p><p>“Is that right?” he drawled.</p><p>All the tension from their flirty exchange seemed to pick right back up where it left off, she could feel it in the air between them. In the way he smirked at her, eyes trailing over her collarbones and further south. The sun seemed to beat right through the umbrella, warming her intensely.</p><p>Tifa searched for something else to focus on, suddenly wondering what day of the week it was. She lost track along the way, absorbed in the tropical paradise and Reno’s affections. <em>Wednesday? No, Thursday. Five days in.</em></p><p>A thought came with the realization and she asked, “So, when are you heading back?”</p><p>“Looking to get rid of me already?” Reno jested.</p><p>“More like trying to figure out how long I can keep ya.”</p><p>“I’m all yours for as long as you want,” he said. And he could hardly keep a straight face.</p><p>She called his bluff with her own spat of sarcasm. “In that case, how’s forever sound?”</p><p>He immediately started fidgeting, peeling the label of his beer. “What, are you secretly trying to take the prize for that cheesy reality show?”</p><p>“Ha! I’m just teasing you.”</p><p>She could hear the trapped breath he forced from his lungs whoosh out. “Here ‘til Sunday morning.”</p><p>“I leave first thing Monday. A very generous week plus, thanks to Yuffie.”</p><p>“That is pretty generous.”</p><p>“Just trying to figure out what to do with the rest of it. We’ve done so much already.”</p><p>“There are still trails to check out if you want an adventure. If that’s not your jam, I can think of a few indoor activities.”</p><p>There was no mistaking that grin.</p><p>“I’m sure you can.” She took a drink, mulling things over. “Hiking tomorrow, then?”</p><p>“That sounds good. Haven’t really explored this area much.”</p><p>“You know, I used to be a mountain guide.”</p><p>“Is that right?”</p><p>She nodded. “It was my first job. I got paid to take people up Mt. Nibel.”</p><p>“Then I guess you can play guide for tomorrow’s adventure.” Reno tipped his beer in salute.</p><p>“Deal. I’m pretty excited to do it! I miss finding trails, exploring places.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I do. I was pretty good at picking the best paths, finding things others might miss.”</p><p>“So you’re pretty outdoorsy, then?”</p><p>“I think so.” She reflected a moment. “Most of my favorite memories from recent years involve things like camping with friends. Joking and telling stories around the fire. Even when it wasn’t for enjoyment, when we were journeying through difficult places, I still found this sense of happiness from being outside.”</p><p>With surprise, he asked, “Why the hell did you stay in Midgar then?”</p><p>“I suppose I had nowhere else to go. With my parents both…and my home gone, I just…”</p><p>“Felt like you didn’t belong anywhere else?”</p><p>She slowly nodded, thankful he seemed to understand. “It’s probably part of why I got involved with Barret and Avalanche, honestly. I needed to feel like I was a part of something.” With a smile, she added, “And he’s like the big brother I always wanted.”</p><p>“You’re pretty close?”</p><p>“We are. He helped me rebuild my business and pick up the pieces after everything that happened with Meteorfall. While I hated that we had to fight another threat last year, I’m thankful it brought Barret home again. I’ve relied on him a lot these last few months.”</p><p>It was true. In Cloud’s absences, Barret was a huge help and such a grounding presence in her life. Marlene was ecstatic to see more of him as well, which made Tifa infinitely happy.</p><p>“I’m glad you have him. Even if he seems a bit trigger-happy, he sounds like a good friend.”</p><p>Tifa snorted. “He truly is. Anyway, I’m looking forward to getting in a hike."</p><p>“Perfect. Maybe we can even have that rematch if we find a spot we won’t destroy.”</p><p><em>And probably end up getting into trouble again, just like this morning. </em>She eyed his hair as it draped over his shoulder, practically begging her to pull it. Shoving the thought away, she said, “We’ll see about that.” </p><p>Their eyes locked across the small table and beneath its surface, she felt his fingers brush her bare knee. A ripple of pleasure spread from his touch. “You know it could be fun,” he said, his voice sinking lower.</p><p>“Trust me, I know.”</p><p>Tifa practically whimpered as his hand traveled higher on her thigh. She wanted to glance around to make sure no one was seeing this, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from his.</p><p>“A real win, win.” He gave her a wicked smirk, fingertips inching higher still. “More like several wins for you, in actuality.”</p><p>Her mouth went dry. She finally did risk that glance around, finding a few patrons watching them. “Reno, we’re drawing some umm…<em>attention</em>.”</p><p>His gaze wandered lazily, out toward the other tables and back to her. “Let ‘em watch.”</p><p>A nervous half-laugh slipped out. She dropped her hand beneath the table, catching his fingers as they attempted to sneak beneath her hemline. “<em>Reno.</em>”</p><p>Heavy-lidded, his eyes snapped up to meet hers again. He gave her a muffled, “Hm?”</p><p>“You’ll get us kicked out.”</p><p>Just like that, his hand retreated. It was like watching the fog lift from the surface of a lake, his eyes clearing. Her leg felt almost cold in the absence of his touch, disappointment she hadn’t expected replacing the heat. She took a deep breath, trying to rein in the tremor he brought out in her limbs and the roar of her pulse. She needed a cold drink, a little distraction.</p><p>Tifa picked up her bottle, realizing it was nearly half gone. They were burning through the brews quickly. And this is exactly what had gotten her into this whole situation in the first place. When it dawned on her that she would do it all over again if given the chance, knowing what she knew now, shock jolted right through her.</p><p>“What just crawled into your head?” he asked, watching her.</p><p>Tifa stalled, feigning innocence. “What?”</p><p>“Looks like you just sat on a Cactuar needle."</p><p>“Oh…I was thinking, what if we run into one of those tomorrow?”</p><p>“Nah, not buying that.” He fixed her with an appraising look. “What’s up?”</p><p>She took another deep breath, huffing it out as she glanced toward the gentle waves glittering in the afternoon sun. “I just realized that—” <em>Think, think. No way out of it. </em>Her next words spilled out quickly, too close together. “I realized if I could go back to the night we met, I wouldn’t change a thing.”</p><p>Reno looked positively vainglorious when she found his face again, his brows raised and the most self-satisfied smirk prominently displayed on his lips. “Lockhart, you really are smitten.” He swept a hand over his face and chest, visible with many of the buttons on his linen shirt left open.“And who could blame you.”</p><p>“<em>Gaia</em>.” She exhaled a defeated laugh. “This is why I don’t tell you things like this.”</p><p>After what sounded like a very indulgent chuckle, he told her, “I certainly have no regrets.”</p><p>There was a genuine smile taking over his features, removing any indication of smugness, and pointing to something more honest. It left her wondering if he felt that way due to their growing connection, not merely because of their morning romp on the beach. It made her heart sink a bit to think about it, she realized. There were complications that she needed time to consider in light of things potentially becoming more serious.</p><p>As she finished her beer, it occurred to her that she was finally down from that high shelf Cloud placed her on. There was no unreachable pedestal here, no strange sense of something that would never quite come to fruition. Reno met her on even ground with a refreshing perspective. She found herself feeling less a powerless observer and more like an equal participant, someone who was squarely in the thick of things. Things she would need to figure out before she got any more attached to the redheaded Turk sitting across from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now I just want to belt out <i>Almost paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door</i> 😜 That dang show is definitely a guilty pleasure and I thought it was a fun way to get them talking without being so on-the-nose. With reality on the horizon, I'm excited to share what I've got in store for these two. Thanks again for following along with this! ♥️</p><p>Also!! An amazing artist recreated a scene from the first chapter! I can't say enough how beautiful this is and how well it captures that burst of chemistry before their first kiss in the midnight waters 😍 <a href="https://twitter.com/szajnie/status/1302438816360390657?s=20">Check it out here on Twitter</a> (https://twitter.com/szajnie/status/1302438816360390657?s=20)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uncharted Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>A</em></b>fter lunch, Tifa knew she had a phone call to make.</p><p>She and Reno parted ways with a lingering kiss, the heat of it still ghosting her lips. It left her wanting more, and while it was tempting to call him over instead, she knew things were progressing in a way that required a little more forethought and less lust-driven spontaneity.</p><p>Drafting a text to Yuffie made her pulse race. Telling someone what was going on felt as though it would make things<em> real</em>. Real in a way they hadn’t yet been. Tifa sank onto the bed, propping up on her elbows as she typed.</p><p>
  <em>Can you sneak away? I need advice, just between us.</em>
</p><p>The rate at which three little dots sprang onto the screen made her nervous. The dots quickly disappeared, replaced by a selfie she and Yuffie had taken on a girl’s night along with red and green buttons.</p><p>Tifa answered the call. “That was fast.”</p><p>“I was already out. We have officially depleted your reserve of chocolate chip cookie baking supplies.”</p><p>“Have you been feeding the kids<em> anything </em>else?” Tifa laughed.</p><p>“Oh, for sure. Let’s see, we had pizza last night—”</p><p>“Did it at least have some veggies on it somewhere? Maybe hidden under the gobs of cheese I know you always add?”</p><p>“Do olives count?”</p><p>She palmed her forehead. “That would be a fruit, Yuffie.”</p><p>“No kidding? Coulda fooled me, I totally thought they were veggies.” There was a pause, a noise that sounded like the train arriving at a station. “So, what’s happenin’?”</p><p>“Where are you right now?”</p><p>“Just got to the stop for the market. Staking claim on a bench as we speak, you have my full attention.”</p><p>“When I say that you can’t tell anyone…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” her friend said, making gurgling noises afterward as if to indicate she’d be toast if she told anyone.</p><p>“Yuffie! This is serious.”</p><p>“Ooh, serious hm?” Muffled sounds carried through the earpiece, almost as though Yuffie was settling in for whatever was coming her way. “All right, I’m ready. Lay it on me.”</p><p><em>How to tell her?</em> Now that it was time, Tifa found herself unable to form the words she needed.</p><p>“Tifa? You still there?”</p><p>“I followed your advice,” she blurted.</p><p>“My advice,” Yuffie echoed, voice trailing. She gasped suddenly. “Tifa! Did you finally try jolting yourself with a little cast of Thunder while gettin’ your freak on?”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of Ramuh, Yuffie…” Tifa whined, but it only sent her friend into a fit of giggles.</p><p>She walked right into that one.</p><p>Finally composing herself, voice broken with fading laughter, Yuffie said, “Ohhh, Tifa. I love you. That one was so on the nose.”</p><p>Her cheeks felt warm, but she steeled her will anyway. “More like I followed the advice you gave my second day here.”</p><p>“Oh?” Silence stretched, the wheels probably turning in her friend’s mind. “<em>Oh</em>.” There it was, message received. More giggles sounded across the line, but these were the sort Yuffie reserved for debauchery. “You banged a certain redheaded Turk after all, didn’t you?”</p><p>The flush spread to her chest. “I mean…”</p><p>Another gasp. “You totally did! Oh my gods, good for you.” A brief silence preceded the question Tifa knew was coming, “So, how was it?”</p><p>Without thinking, she groaned and instantly regretted the noise.</p><p>“That good, eh?” Yuffie snickered.</p><p>This conversation was going <em>so</em> well. <em>Might as well embrace it</em>. “It was really freaking good.”</p><p>“I knew it! Tifa, you lucky girl.”</p><p>“There’s just one problem, Yuff.”</p><p>“You didn’t develop <em>feelings </em>for him, did you?” She took a beat, adding, “Swear to Leviathan, Tifa, you wouldn’t know how to have a fling if it were the only way to save your life.”</p><p>Yuffie had a fair point.</p><p>“It’s not like I intended to.”</p><p>“How serious are we talkin’, here? Do we wanna booty call him now and then or are we actually talking about dating a frenemy?”</p><p>That term again. Tifa snorted. “I don’t know, this is why I wanted to talk.”</p><p>“Well, if there’s one thing I’m good at it’s giving <em>other </em>people advice. And stealing their materia while doing it.”</p><p>“Yes, we all remember. So am I crazy?”</p><p>“That depends. What brought on these feelings?”</p><p>Tifa chewed her lip in worry, conflicted on how much to reveal. But she wouldn’t get decent advice if she didn’t open up and she trusted Yuffie more than anyone else these days. Picking at a thread on the duvet, she finally gave her answer.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve truly gotten to know him. He’s so different, so<em> human</em>. The stories he has with Rude and Elena, the details of his past. And Yuffie—” Her voice broke gently as she paused to collect herself. “He was there for me the other day when I had a moment. And then he apologized for his part in things.”</p><p>“A moment? Wait, what happened?”</p><p>“We went zip-lining. Remember the story of how Barret, Cloud, and I escaped the collapse? I may have had a teensy breakdown.”</p><p>Yuffie made a small noise. “Shiva, Tif. That’s intense.”</p><p>“I know. I expected him to just let me figure it out, but he comforted me and brought me back around before I could get too in my head.”</p><p>“Like…I can’t even do that, half the time.”</p><p>“I can’t think of anyone who really can. I think that’s what tripped me up. And hearing how sorry he is…not that he had much of a choice.”</p><p>“You know, it’s starting to make sense. I’ve heard some rumors about the way the old guard was at Shinra, how the Turks original numbers were decimated.”</p><p>“What? I had no idea.” She thought back to that first dinner conversation. <em>Back then, there was one way out of my line of work and it involved being zipped up in a lovely black body bag.</em></p><p>Everything began to add up.</p><p>Her friend echoed her unvoiced sentiment. “Yep, wicked shit.”</p><p>A brief silence stretched taut across the line. Tifa’s mind reeled in earnest, the process of voicing all of this bringing much to the surface.</p><p>“Tifa,” Yuffie started, “it’s not meant to be a dig but, why do I feel like you’re trying to convince yourself here?”</p><p>Confusion settled, she smoothed the duvet and rolled to sit up. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It sounds a little like you’re trying to convince me that he’s a good guy, but I think you’re also trying to convince yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully, voice trailing.</p><p>“It can be…let’s just say, jarring, to realize that people aren’t what they seem. I’ve experienced a lot of that being involved with the W.R.O. and by association, the new and improved Shinra. Trust me, you get a little confused. You start wondering if you had it wrong before or if you’re not seeing it right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like a part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop.”</p><p>“Exactly. Thing is, most of the time, you aren’t gonna know right away. So I guess what I’m trying to say here is…you gotta decide if he’s worth it no matter what.”</p><p>“I see,” she said reluctantly.</p><p>“Obviously, this is gonna cause some drama, you know? Is that all worth it if he’s just Reno. Not a version of Reno you want to see, but the man underneath all of our run-ins and speculations and even the things you’ve learned out there. That’s what you have to decide, I think.”</p><p>The wisdom of it surprised her. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff.</p><p>“I’m not tryna burst your bubble here, Tif. I just know this is complicated if you’ve gone and caught some feels.”</p><p>They shared a brief laugh at the colloquialism. “I know you’ll support me either way, it’s just…”</p><p>“Who are you worried about? Cloud?” Yuffie’s tone turned facetious. “I’ll jump his spiky ass if he so much as tries to judge.”</p><p>Tifa smirked at the imagery. “A little, but mainly I’m worried for what Barret will think. And maybe even a little about what Elena and Rude would think. I just don’t want to cause anyone trouble. We’ve all got so much history.”</p><p>“Yep, and that can’t be changed. But I do know that we love you and they must love him. And if that’s the case, then why wouldn’t we all just love and support you both if this is what makes you happy?”</p><p>“You know why…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, all that anger at Shinra. But honestly, we all know both sides were guilty of a lot. Plus, if I’ve heard the rumors about what happened to the Turks, I feel like Barret has as well. If not, I could always sneakily inform him.”</p><p>“Do you think that’s enough to turn the tide?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. But I can start working on him a little if you see this spilling from paradise into real life.”</p><p>Knots twisted in her belly, a decision unclear in the moment. “Thanks, Yuffie. I really appreciate this. I think I need to mull it over a bit more but I’ll let you know, okay?”</p><p>“Sure thing. And Tifa?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do what’s right for you, for once. You deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. “I love you, friend.”</p><p>“Love ya, too. Now get off the phone with me and go bang that hottie of yours again, yeah? I mean, ya gotta make sure there’s a connection.”</p><p>Laughter sprung up between them. Glossing over that, she said, “Try and get some veggies in those kids of ours, all right?”</p><p>“No promises, but I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“See you in a few days.”</p><p>“See ya!”</p><p>The line disconnected and Tifa sat in silence for a long while trying to figure out just what to do about the predicament she found herself in. Yuffie was right, she needed to be willing to risk the complications for Reno as he was. She couldn’t be caught in the quicksand of the past, nor could she get swept up in dreams of the future.</p><p>As she considered, she concluded that there were no qualms over whether she liked him for who he was. While he was a man with deep flaws, a troubled past, and a sharp tongue, those qualities were part of what created such an interestingly complex person. He was also someone who made her laugh with ease. He was refreshingly honest, spontaneous, and remarkably caring when it counted. And he was the only man with whom she felt she could truly be herself, no questions asked.</p><p>Most importantly, he accepted her and made her feel wanted. Both things she hadn’t experienced in a very long time.</p><p>All at once, it burst into her chest like a firework in the night sky, lighting up the shadows and sending a thrill right through her. She opened her PHS, still on Yuffie’s text thread, and typed out a message.</p><p>
  <em>You can start prepping the field. I think I really like him.</em>
</p><p>A reply came quickly. <em>Prepping the field?! Is this some sort of euphemism?</em></p><p>She plopped in a facepalm emoji. <em>You know…getting Barret ready for the news, sowing the seeds about the rumors.</em></p><p>A little face laughing itself to tears sprung up.<em> Ohhh, sorry. I gotcha. I’ll get my gloves, this could get messy.</em></p><p>As she was typing her reply, a GIF arrived depicting someone suiting up for battle. Tifa snickered.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t thank you enough. For the advice, for helping me with this. Just don’t push too hard, I don’t want him getting suspicious. I need to tell him about Reno myself, in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what I’m doing. Subterfuge is my middle name.</em>
</p><p>She could almost see Yuffie’s smug face and followed it up with, <em>I owe you.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe Reno has a cute friend…</em>
</p><p>Tifa snorted. <em>Ha! Careful, Barret might seriously blow a gasket then.</em></p><p>
  <em>Are you stalling? Shouldn’t you be texting Reno instead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…I’m nervous now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be. You like him. He’s probably smitten with you. Get it, girl.</em>
</p><p>Shaking her head, Tifa swapped threads. She still had a hike to plan but she had an inclination that any shred of focus would be impossible to attain. Instead, she started to send a quick text to Reno.</p><p>Something snagged.</p><p>Swept away in the wave of excitement, she hadn’t considered how much time they were spending together. The last thing she wanted to do was to get ahead of herself. Perhaps Reno needed time to think things through as well, maybe spending the entire day together was too much too soon. Either way, she wanted to savor the way the morning with him felt, the things she learned that afternoon.</p><p>Instead of a text thread, she found her focus quickly absorbed into a digital map she pulled on the area. She had her heart set on finding something off the beaten path for the outing tomorrow. Reno planned an incredible date for her, the least she could do was treat him to one as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>O</em></b>nce he left Tifa to her own devices, Reno came to the conclusion that being lazy sounded like a perfectly good plan. He meandered down to the beach where he claimed a lounge chair beneath an umbrella and took a long, overdue nap. Vacation mode was indeed in full swing.</p><p>On stirring, he snagged an icy beverage from the hut on the sand and plopped back into his chair. Watching the tide ebb and flow got him thinking. The root of his troubles finally surfaced somewhere along the way.</p><p>When the world hadn’t ended in a fiery blaze, the leftover trauma from the events of Sector Seven reared up. Things he was ashamed of began to happen. Things like becoming careless on assignments or showing up to meetings intoxicated. Tseng was adept at hiding these things from the rest of the organization, unwilling to allow any further harm to his team, but the actions didn’t go without consequence. Reno was forced into mandated therapy.</p><p>While little came from the required six sessions where he avoided answering much of anything at all, he did learn one lovely detail about himself. By mistake, he let a memory from childhood slip and in turn, the shrink told him he suffered from abandonment issues. Externally, he scoffed at the notion. Internally, he wondered if it might be true.</p><p>Sitting on the beach thinking about why he was so concerned over allowing himself a connection to someone else, he realized the diagnosis wasn’t without merit.</p><p>After his mother deposited him at an orphanage in the slums, he did his best to carve out a life where attachments were nearly impossible. And when he finally did attempt one, later on, it left him scarred. The Turks were his only salvation, Rude chief among them as his only true connection to another human being. And even that had all been threatened at one point. It left nearly left him in ruins.</p><p>At least they would have all gone down together if the sentence were carried out.</p><p>Realizing this all translated into harboring a fear that Tifa would more than likely abandon him as well, he took a long pull on the straw in his drink, brain freeze be damned. As he massaged his temples with his free hand, he tried to reason out whether he was just being paranoid.</p><p>Unable to bring himself to admit any feelings about Tifa to Rude yet, he was without a sounding board. He tried to put himself in Rude’s shoes, picking apart what Rude would say if he were here.</p><p><em>Why would she abandon you? </em>He might ask<em>.</em></p><p>And there it was, the answer. <em>Because I’m not good enough for her.</em></p><p>The thought zinged through his chest, leaving it sore. He knew Rude’s next question would be something about what made him believe that he wasn’t good enough. Searching the horizon, he realized much of it came down to a couple of things.</p><p>The comment at lunch about her friends.</p><p>The Turks and Rufus Shinra had made plenty of progress toward redemption in recent years. Was it enough to stop the hatred? He wasn’t sure.</p><p>There was also the matter of his lifestyle. Leftover thoughts of whether he could keep her happy or be present enough plagued him.</p><p><em>She doesn’t need you to keep her happy. She just needs someone who won’t disappear without a word or walk in and out of her life without a care. Someone who won’t </em>abandon <em>her.</em> Though the thought was his, it echoed in Rude’s voice like a bit of wisdom imparted by his best friend.</p><p>It occurred to him that Tifa suffered beneath the weight of abandonment as well. If anyone could understand his fear, she just might. This Zangan abandoned her in Midgar. She suffered the death of a friend who clearly meant the world to her even if they only knew each other a short while. And it just kept going.</p><p>After everything that happened, Cloud couldn’t commit and spent years walking in and out of her life. While everyone else moved on with their lives, Tifa was left to care for two children that were not biologically hers and a bar with the same namesake as her original creation in a ruined sector.</p><p>There it was. The reason he felt connected to her beyond the rush of physical chemistry. While they may be opposite in many ways—very complementary ways—they shared a common thread. No biological family to speak of, a rough couple of years, and a whole lot of abandonment.</p><p>Did that make them far too broken to pursue this together?</p><p>He wasn’t sure of the answer. What he did know was that all of the heavy thinking was cramping his vacation style. Deciding some things were better left to discover tomorrow, he sipped his drink and let his mind float away on a tropical breeze.</p><p> </p><p>‘ ‘ ‘</p><p> </p><p>An alarm sounded, startling Reno awake at an hour no one should have to rise. He grumbled, reaching for the offending device. A text message from Tifa waited.</p><p><em>Wakey wakey,</em> it read.</p><p>Bemoaning his lack of sleep, he shot back, <em>Remind me why we have to be out there before the sun?</em></p><p>
  <em>Because the early Tonadu gets the worm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You forget those critters eat humans for breakfast?</em>
</p><p><em>Guess you better be ready for a fight, then. </em>An emoji winked at him.</p><p>That caught his attention.</p><p>Reno finally rolled out of bed, forcing himself to eat a light breakfast. He was never hungry at this hour, but hitting the trail on an empty stomach wasn’t smart. Granola bar down, he threw on pretty much the only thing he had that could be acceptable for hiking. Luckily, he always traveled with gear for physical training. Unluckily, it was Shinra issue. But if she was going to accept him for the Turk he was, that shouldn’t be a problem, right?</p><p>Tifa promised she would bring any supplies necessary so with only a water bottle in hand, he left the room and made his way over to the edge of town. She was waiting near the arched bridge in an outfit that made him want to haul her up the stairs rather than continue into the wilderness.</p><p>His eyes roved the strappy, longline sports bra and high waisted leggings accented with curving seams and stash pockets. Something about the utility of it combined with flirty touches just did it for him. As did the high ponytail she wore. She nudged the cobblestone road with the tip of her sneakers, fidgeting beneath the heat of his stare.</p><p>“Morning, babe,” he told her, wasting no time in pulling her into an embrace.</p><p>“Good morning.” Tifa melted, hugging him back. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pushing him out a little, holding him at arm’s length.</p><p>“What’re these?” She was tugging at the silky red material of his shorts, specifically the Shinra logo on the left hem.</p><p>“Standard issue PT gear.” He smirked as she checked him out unabashed. “Shirt shrunk in that shitty washer the inn has.”</p><p>Her fingers traced the outline of his chest beneath the tight heather grey tee. “I’m not complaining.”</p><p>So she really was accepting of his job, then. Good to know.</p><p>“Ready to hit the trail?”</p><p>“If we don’t, I’m likely to drag you up the stairs and get in a little cardio another way.”</p><p>Tifa shoved his shoulder playfully. She turned and hinged at the waist, plucking a backpack from the ground where it leaned against the wall. Snagging his water bottle, she slipped it into the pocket opposite her own. She answered his thanks with a simple, “Come on, straggler, let’s go.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for confirmation as she pivoted toward the path leading out of town. The sun was just beginning to crest over the mountains in the distance, bathing the plains in soft light. Tall grass waved in the breeze that swept up from the ocean, the scent of both on the air, fresh and invigorating. Maybe early mornings weren’t so bad.</p><p>It took them an hour at a decent clip to cross the plain, most of which was spent on small talk and a few more jokes about the reality show from the bar the day prior. He finally asked where they were headed and received only a sly smirk in reply. He supposed it was deserved after his surprise on the date he planned.</p><p>The landscape went from grassy fields to the rocky foothills of the Corel Mountains, trees interspersed among boulders. Rather than follow the obvious path from the trailhead, Tifa ducked onto a deer path veering off and away from any of the other hikers milling about. It thrilled him to see her in her element, so sure of whatever she learned by scouting the area.</p><p>The path shifted into switchbacks a mile in, the forest of pine and oak thick on either side. The woodsy essence surrounded him, an aroma he wasn’t used to as a city dweller. “It smells so…”</p><p>“Crisp? Incredible?” she supplied when he couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>“That.”</p><p>“Yeah, I miss this. You don’t realize how good it is to get away from the scent of cars and concrete.”</p><p>“Think you’ll ever move away from the city?”</p><p>Tifa seemed to consider carefully as she stepped around a fallen tree branch. “Probably not. I’ve set down too many roots to do anything like that now. You?”</p><p>“Nah. It’s nice to be out in nature like this, but it’s still weird.”</p><p>“Because you grew up in the slums?”</p><p>“Yep. Something about being crowded into an urban jungle just does it for me.”</p><p>“You like your creature comforts,” she jested, smiling at him. When he narrowed his eyes, she added, “Nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“I blame the salary increase when I got hired on.”</p><p>Tifa laughed lightly. “I can imagine that going from living in the slums with very little to being able to afford nice things might make some adjustments to one’s tastes.”</p><p>“I blew through my first few paychecks like there was no tomorrow,” he admitted, an amused smirk on his lips.</p><p>“And what did you spend it all on?”</p><p>“Oh, you know…the usual.” <em>Booze, The Honeybee Inn, a Luxury Course from Madam M, gambling.</em></p><p>“Like?”</p><p>He tried to call up less incendiary items. “Tattoos, parties, all kinds of fun. My first place. Man, I miss that apartment.” A wistful sigh had him thinking about that overcorrection of a rental. “It was worth the excessive rent. Top floor, of course.”</p><p>Tifa looked somewhat surprised, cutting a sidelong glance his way. “That was important to you?”</p><p>“After living on the bottom floor beneath the plate for so long, I think I just wanted to feel like I was above of it all.”</p><p>The truth was, it had given him a sense of control and of power to live life at the top after having so little in the slums. That faded quickly after vintage Shinra dug its claws in.</p><p>“I can see that. I think that’s part of why I ended up keeping the name Seventh Heaven with the new bar.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to, at first.” Tifa’s voice softened. He wanted to change the subject, to steer away from any more talk that involved the collapse, but he kept silent to let her continue. “Marlene convinced me to consider it. To her, it was a way to bring back the fun times. For me, it started to feel like a way to accept things and move forward. To regain a bit of control in choosing not to let the past keep me down.”</p><p>Wise words. Her strength and resilience never ceased to amaze him. He slung an arm around her shoulders. “You’re one badass babe, you know that?”</p><p>She rewarded him with a cheerful laugh. Her expression shifted when she briefly looked his way. “You know, Reno, you’re incredibly tenacious, too.”</p><p>“Like I said, we can always have a scuffle. See who’s tougher.”</p><p>Her shoulder pushed into him. “Not what I meant. You’ve suffered through so much, don’t think I’ve somehow missed that. And you keep fighting. Fighting for a better world, at that.”</p><p>The words hit their mark, his throat constricting ever so slightly with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Something foreign, but not unwelcome. Words failing, he kissed her temple between steps.</p><p>Tifa offered a quick smile, slipping from beneath his arm. Her fingers trailed his bicep, continuing until she laced them through his.</p><p>Not one to practice such simple yet intimate affections as hand-holding, it should have felt awkward. As he glanced at their joined hands, he realized he rather liked the contact. Every time one of these small revelations crested in his mind, it came with alarming bolts of unease that triggered his flight response. It was a continuous battle to stay present, to calm the panic. He wondered how long he could keep it up, whether she noticed the sheen of sweat springing up on his palm from nerves.</p><p>Diversion arrived in the form of one hell of a view. Tifa led him up the last of a steep incline, the narrow trail opening to a clearing in the trees. They approached the ledge of a cliff, the ground falling away and plummeting back to the terrain below.</p><p>Reno traced the landscape down along the rocky foothills they traversed, the plains now bathed in sunlight, all the way to the ocean in the distance. It was one of those views that made him feel infinitesimal yet somehow powerful, connected with the Planet in some spiritual way. A thought he would likely never voice for how foolish it sounded.</p><p>He whistled his approval. “This is quite a view, Lockhart.”</p><p>“I had a hunch. The main trail led to a vista as well, but it faces toward higher elevations rather than toward the coast.”</p><p>“This is much better. Well done.”</p><p>Reno turned in toward her, intending to show her appreciation for the hard work, but a snapping twig drew his focus instead. Something or someone got the drop on him.</p><p>Not good.</p><p>A pair of very unhappy Dual Horns materialized at the edge of the clearing, blocking the path back down the hill. Tifa pivoted next to him, dropping the backpack aside as she pressed her shoulder to his and took up a defensive stance.</p><p>“Well, well,” he started, “looks like we might have to fight on the same side for once.”</p><p>One of the Dual Horns scraped its hefty paw across the dirt. The other snorted viciously. He adopted a guarded position of his own.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like they’re going to just move along, that’s for sure,” Tifa commented.</p><p>For a minute, nothing moved beyond the continued pawing at the ground. In an instant, that changed. The more impatient of the two beasts came barreling their way, eyes narrowed with fury.</p><p>Together, they called its bluff. Tifa rolled right at the last second, Reno dodging left. The fiend caught on just in the knick of time, applying the brakes as it skidded to halt. For a moment, it eyed the harrowing tumble it nearly took. They seized the opportunity to gain distance from the cliff.</p><p>The second Dual Horn bellowed its aggravation, charging right for Tifa. Reno longed for a weapon, but he was trained for this. For being caught unarmed and unaware. Giving chase, he leapt into the air and grabbed the beast by the horns, distracting it from its warpath. Another bellow crashed through the trees as it reared up, trying to shake him off.</p><p>Tifa took the opportunity to land a devastating kick to the throat, that ugly roar reduced to wheezing sounds of distress. He flipped off and landed just in time to see realization dawn on the other Dual Horn. Its eyes fell on its cohort, incapacitated and trying to suck air into its lungs. Haunting eyes ablaze with rage bounced from him to Tifa as the creature considered its next move.</p><p>They fell against each other again, guarding. “I think they’re mates,” Tifa panted.</p><p>“Probably right,” he agreed.</p><p>“Think we can scare them off without killing them?”</p><p>“Leave it to you to get all sentimental,” Reno supplied, cracking a grin.</p><p>“We are in their territory, after all.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true eco-activist.”</p><p>The second Dual Horn finally made its move, charging around its mate and right for them. Tifa gave Reno an urgent glance, the message clear. <em>Give me a hand.</em></p><p>Reno braced two hands together, perfect leverage for Tifa as she launched herself and pinwheeled into a dive kick that landed with startling accuracy. The beast went down just in time for its buddy to come around, sneakily aiming a Horn Lift at Tifa who was rising from a crouch.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Reno barked.</p><p>Bolting toward the beast, he dropped his left shoulder and threw every bit of his strength into bashing the creature off course. A howl sent birds flying from the trees, the Dual Horn knocked sideways into its mate in a tangle of grey hide and bone. The result was almost comical, the two of them trying and failing to disentangle. He sprung on the confusion, knocking their heads together with a satisfying crack.</p><p>Dazed from the impact, the beasts lay in a heap, a tense bout of silence spreading over the clearing. He thought about pressing the advantage, even put some space between them to prep his attack, but Tifa’s soft-hearted words stopped him. There was another way.</p><p>Reno quickly put on a show, charging toward them as if he’d gone berserk. The Dual Horns scrambled to rise, finally managing to pull apart as they got to their feet. Injured and dizzy from the blows, the lumbering duo seemed less enraged, displaying a growing bout of fear. Just before he reached them, they turned tail and ran for the trees.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>F</em></b>or whatever reason, seeing a pair of Dual Horns run like disoriented chickobos from a seemingly unhinged Reno had Tifa dissolving into a fit of giggles as soon as the threat was gone. Reno whirled on her with a mercurial look on his face.</p><p>“The hell are you laughing at?” He snarked, though she caught the playful undertone.</p><p>“You just looked like a freaking wild man, running at them with your arms waving and that ridiculous howl.”</p><p>He cracked a smirk. “You liked that, huh?”</p><p>Tifa caught her breath, a residual giggle escaping sporadically as she composed herself. “It was pretty brave,” she finally said. “Good thing they decided on flight, not fight, or I would’ve had to save your ass.”</p><p>“Oh, you think so, hm?” Something turned in his tone, the undercurrent devious.</p><p>She lifted her chin, daring him a little. “Uh-huh. And that would mean that I’d win.”</p><p>Reno stalked toward her and several thoughts vied for her attention. Fighting <em>with</em> him, and not against him, was a hell of a good time. They made a great team, reading each other easily. The fiery eyes and quick change in his voice, however, brought a rush of desire. The adrenaline from battling by his side unexpectedly filled her with yearning, one she saw mirrored in his eyes.</p><p>She met him in the middle, crashing into him with a demanding kiss. His arms went around her, any space between them disappearing as she slipped a hand up his neck and into his hair. Reno groaned into her mouth when she palmed him through the thin material of his shorts with her free hand, his body reacting quickly to her touch. It made her a little smug to think how quickly she made him hard.</p><p>Wasting no time, apparently just as worked up as she was after the thrill of a fight, he tugged her toward one of the nearby trees lining the clearing. She felt him pivot without breaking the kiss, the sudden feel of bark against her back a surprise. Now that she was pinned, his hands went wild, one pushing beneath the waist of her leggings and the other pulling at her bra.</p><p>The urgency behind his movements made her desperate for him and she ground her hips into his, catching his fingers as they delved beneath her garments to find proof of what this was doing to her. He growled his approval, forcing a frustrated noise from her as his hand disappeared. The annoyance was long forgotten when he swiftly pulled her leggings to her knees, taking her flimsy thong along with them. His mouth was on hers again, his hands back to roaming freely.</p><p>She almost begged him, but he read her mind.</p><p>Reno broke the kiss, a wicked smirk on his lips as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the tree. She couldn’t help an indulgent moan, her fingers grasping at the trunk as he whispered into her ear, “I think this means <em>I</em> win.”</p><p>She felt him adjust his shorts to free himself before he roughly grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. The arch in her back deepened, sending a thrill into her limbs while she angled her hips to give him better access. Her teeth brushed her bottom lip, anticipation buzzing through her like electricity. When he slicked himself against her, nudging heat between her legs, she trembled for him.</p><p>Reno tapped her inner thighs, pushing her stance as wide as the leggings would allow. His knuckles brushed against her as he lined things up, any remnants of restraint seeming to fail once he had her right where he wanted her. He pressed in swiftly and smoothly, straight to the hilt.</p><p>A deep moan rocked her body—from the position, the tight fit, the way he filled her—all of it.</p><p>Reno cursed harshly, his breath skimming her shoulder as he bit down on the nape of her neck. His frenzied thrusts pushed her against the tree while his hands pulled her hips toward him in rhythm. The scrape of the bark beneath her hands barely registered amidst the intense pleasure.</p><p>Reno trailed needy kisses up her neck, gritting out, “Fuck, you feel amazing.”</p><p>The words sent shockwaves through her, drawing out another gasp that encouraged his eagerness. His left hand freed her hipbone, blazing down to apply friction exactly where she needed it.</p><p>“Reno,” she cried out, digging her nails into the tree.</p><p>Something about the unleashed, animalistic way he took her sent everything over the edge. Tremors racked her legs, less from exertion and more from the amplifying pressure of him, the intensity every time he slammed into her. She could feel herself tightening within minutes, unable to resist the pull of release for very long.</p><p>“I wanna feel you come, hear you scream my name,” he breathed as he increased the friction beneath his fingers.</p><p>And she did. His name tore from her lips, the beginnings of her climax shattering through her in waves that threatened to pull her under any second.</p><p>He felt the change and his teeth were on the nape of her neck again. “<em>Fuck</em>, Tifa,” he ground out, voice muffled against her skin.</p><p>The peak of the orgasm hit her like a riptide, dragging her with it. Rushing through every part of her and leaving a delicious wake. It made her forget about everything else in the world, narrowed her focus only to their joined bodies. A second later, his teeth clenched as he shuddered. His exclamations were muted against her skin.</p><p>As she swam back to the proverbial surface, the feeling of drowning in euphoria ebbed away like a gently retreating tide. It left her laughing instead, the sound light but a little unhinged.</p><p>“Well, that escalated quickly,” he said, still intertwined as they both recovered.He couldn’t help but laugh with her.</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>“And you thought those Dual Horns were horny...”</p><p>Tifa rolled her eyes, the ridiculous pun making her giggle even though she tried not to. Reno kissed the spot he’d bitten on her neck, the sweet gesture like an apology for the small hurt. She knew it would probably leave a mark and made her smirk. He was going to be trouble if this spilled over into Edge—trouble in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>‘ ‘ ‘</p><p> </p><p>Refueled on apples, cheese, and plenty of water, they set out to retrace their path. The hike back down left Tifa with shaky legs, both from their tryst against the tree and the steep descent. Though she wanted to broach the subject of what might happen with them as vacation came to a close in light of her conversation with Yuffie, she found herself instead chatting about anything and everything else. As they finally made their way back to the town, she was still working on the nerve to ask.</p><p>Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a muffled ringing from her backpack. She paused with every intent to rifle through the bag until she realized that it wasn’t her ringtone sounding.</p><p>Reno grumbled as she turned, giving him access to dig out his PHS. When he retrieved it, he took the call. He was pacing a short distance away, but when he turned back to her, his eyes were growing dark. Something was wrong.</p><p>“When?” he asked whoever was on the line, his voice suddenly flat. Unreadable. “<em>Shit</em>. I’m about ten out from my room.”</p><p>A knot formed in her stomach.</p><p>“Copy that.” Pulling the device away from his ear, his eyes met hers. “I’ve gotta get back ASAP.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b> <em>T</em></b>he moments following the unexpected call were a flurry of activity. Reno rushed back to his room at the inn, quickly connecting his laptop and conferencing in to a priority briefing. Tseng appeared in the application window, his face tight and unreadable.</p><p>“I’ll need to bring you back sooner than expected,” he said by way of greeting.</p><p>“An assignment?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Tseng answered vaguely. He pinched the bridge of his nose with gloved fingers, a sure sign something was on his nerves. “Nothing new, I need you to assume Rude’s current assignment. He’s been...injured.”</p><p>Reno felt a pang of worry at the mention of his partner sustaining an injury, but Tseng’s demeanor implied it wasn’t life-threatening. “What happened?” </p><p>“Our resident wildlife preservationist decided to attempt rescuing another bird, this time from the rafters of an old building he was using as a base.”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Reno commented. He narrowly held back a chuckle, he could tell Tseng wasn’t finding this very funny. “Took a spill?”</p><p>“Indeed, it seems the beams couldn’t sustain his weight. Luckily, he didn’t break any bones. He will have some time in a sling, however.”</p><p>That partner of his. A smirk couldn’t be avoided as he shook his head. “I can’t wait to hear this story,” he said, leaving out the fact that he’d also find some creative way of collecting repayment from Rude for the interruption to his vacation. </p><p>Tseng finally cracked a lopsided smirk as he said, “I’ll let him fill you in on the details.” He glanced down, scanning another screen from what Reno could tell. “A helicopter is en route, ETA two hours.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Tseng briefed him expeditiously on the basic details of the mission, screen sharing a few maps and schematics, before finally commenting that Rude could flesh things out a bit better. He’d make contact once he was back in Edge. </p><p>With a quick salute, he disconnected. So much for vacation mode. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be annoyed. Of course Rude managed to get himself injured while attempting to save a bird. He could almost see that day on the way to Kalm, Rude chasing after a burrowing owl.</p><p>Packing only took about twenty minutes, even with all of his new additions to the contents of his duffle. He triple-checked his work bag, reassuring himself that his weapon and other necessary items were where they needed to be. With all the drawers around the room checked once again, Reno flopped onto the bed and tried to come up with a solution to something that was on his mind as soon as he processed the impending departure:</p><p>Tifa.</p><p>Fighting side-by-side with her was exhilarating and the chemistry explosive. It was easy to get lost in that, to forget all of his waffling thoughts from the day before. And he likely shouldn’t be thinking about them when he needed to start focusing on the job to come.</p><p>It occurred to him that his partner might ask how his R&amp;R went while he gathered the details for the assignment. What would he say to that? <em> Ran into Tifa Lockhart, ended up fucking her against a tree. Just another vacay for the books. </em>He snickered to himself as his mind went back to her.</p><p>A part of him wanted to just disappear. He’d been fighting off running from the minute things between them ventured into uncharted waters. It would be so easy to let this urgent recall be an excuse to vanish. To indulge in the habits he developed over the years as a way to keep everyone at arm’s length. He only needed to wait until enough time passed and quickly make his way down to the docks where he could become but a memory from a summer trip. Nothing more.</p><p>Another twenty minutes ticked by.</p><p>Being someone who simply disappeared was exactly what he determined Tifa did not need less than twenty-four hours ago. Everything came down to whether he wanted this or not. It would also be fairly easy to leave the room now, to go to her and ask her what it was that she wanted. It was the fair thing to do, actually. Rather than take the choice from her, they could make a decision together.</p><p>Ten minutes passed.</p><p>Reno launched from the bed only to pace across the room several times. He wanted to do the right thing, but he also wanted to protect himself. Complications really weren’t his favorite and seeing her back in Edge provided opportunity for complexity to abound. But what if it was worth it? </p><p>What if it was just a distraction, something that would cost him on his mission? He lost five minutes just considering that. </p><p>To hell with it. </p><p>He snagged his PHS, quickly opening their text thread. The morning’s flirty banter felt hollow in light of everything that was on his mind. He could simply tell her he had to go and didn’t have time to stop by. He wouldn’t be disappearing that way, but it also meant he didn’t have to make a difficult decision straight away. His fingers hovered over the digital keyboard, his mind blank.</p><p>The clock reflected another five minutes gone.</p><p>It would be the smart thing to do. Picking up an assignment that was already in progress required full attention. He didn’t need to be torn in several directions, things with Tifa could be considered once the dust settled. Once he made sure Rude was all right. Despite all of his avoidance of connection, he somehow found himself very much connected to a few people.</p><p>And he was becoming connected to Tifa Lockhart.</p><p>What the hell was he doing? Intense chemistry, commonalities, complementary differences, and similar backgrounds were hard enough to find in one person. Finding it in someone he liked as much as he liked Tifa was…well, that never happened. He would be a fool to disappear or to leave her with just a text. Furthermore, he knew how to do his damn job—he could turn focus to the details on the ride back to Edge. Right now, he needed to see her.</p><p>Time was running out.</p><p>Reno grabbed his duffle, shouldered his work bag, and tossed the room key onto the dresser. He shot through Costa del Sol with about thirty minutes to spare, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He took the stairs two at a time, his hands shaking as he rapped his knuckles on the door to the villa.</p><p>What if she wasn’t there?</p><p>A minute crawled by and he knocked again. This time, he heard muffled footsteps beyond the door. The sound of a lock disengaging floated through, a crack slowly expanding as the door opened.</p><p>Tifa appeared on the other side, her brows furrowing at the sight of him. She pushed the door further open, allowing him entry. He caught her focus as it drifted to the bags on his shoulder. “Duty calls?”</p><p>Reno wasted no time in crushing her to him, his bags hitting the floor with a thud as he pulled her in. He laced his fingers through her hair, committing the scent of it to memory. Rude’s assignment was a long game, he wasn’t sure when he’d see her again. If he’d see her again. </p><p>“I’m sorry I had to leave so abruptly,” he finally said. </p><p>Tifa put some space between them, looking into his eyes. “I thought you’d be gone by now. Whatever it was seemed urgent.”</p><p>“It is. And I do have to go…but I didn’t want to leave without seeing you.” He realized the door was still open then and sent his heel into it, snicking it shut.</p><p>A slow smile curved her lips. “Now who’s addicted?”</p><p>He laughed, briefly squeezing her in and brushing a kiss against her forehead. The quip was well deserved.</p><p>“When do you have to go?” she asked.</p><p>“In about twenty minutes.”</p><p>Tifa untangled herself, crossing the room to claim a spot on the couch. He followed, sitting beside her. It was now or never.</p><p>“Do you—” they both said at once. </p><p>Tifa laughed briefly. “Go ahead,” she encouraged.</p><p>But now that she was waiting expectantly, he couldn’t find the words. “Maybe I’m crazy,” he started, “and maybe we’re not on the same page…but...” He huffed a breath, the words spilling forth like water from a burst dam as he said, “I just know I can’t imagine not seeing you again.”</p><p>Surprise shaped her features, her eyes alight with it. “So...you want to see where this might go? In Edge?”</p><p>He glanced away, trying to will himself to admit that was exactly what he wanted. It felt so foreign to open up this way.</p><p>“I realized the other day,” Tifa began. In her pause he found her eyes again, searching as she continued. “I realized that I haven’t felt so happy in <em> years </em>. Sure, the sun and freedom are probably getting to me.” She took a shaky breath, playfully brushing a hand across his knee. “But I think you are, too.”</p><p>He felt a smile curve across his lips, unable to hold back. “You’re not so bad, either.”</p><p>Tifa laughed gently. “Thanks, I think.”</p><p>“Look, I have...” <em> Get it together, man. </em> “I have trouble connecting. It’s tough for me. But I want to try,” he got out. Realizing it might not be obvious, he added, “with you.”</p><p>The temperature ticked up several degrees, his uniform feeling far too tight. But Tifa grabbed his hand, her touch telling him there wasn’t need to be embarrassed. So he wasn’t a wordsmith. The point was, he tried for the first time in a very long time.</p><p>“I’d like that,” she finally said.</p><p>Joy wasn’t a word that typically found its way into his vocabulary, but in that moment it somehow managed. The feeling gripped his chest and all he could think to do was kiss her. His lips found hers, softer than this morning’s heated urgency. He took his time, bound the feel of her to his mind. While he could now rest easy that he would see her again, he had no inkling when that might be. </p><p>Intrusion came in the form of a harsh ping from his PHS. Reluctantly, he pulled away and fished the device from his pocket. His ride was near.</p><p>“Time to go?” Tifa asked, likely reading his expression.</p><p>“Yep, it’s that time.”</p><p>Reno pushed from the sofa, heading back toward the door. Before he could collect his bags, Tifa’s arms went around his torso. The length of her sunk into his back, her cheek resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Be safe,” she told him. “I’ll see you when I see you.”</p><p><em> Shit. </em>The girl was going to be hard to leave. He brushed his hands over hers where they connected. “I’ll reach out when I can.”</p><p>Tifa rose to her tiptoes, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. He turned in her arms, repaying the gesture with one last, lingering kiss. When he broke away, he gathered his things and slipped out the door. The assignment came barreling in the moment he started toward the helipad, stealing away any room for thoughts of what just transpired.</p><p>As he hit the docks, his PHS went off again. Rude’s name appeared on the screen and he scanned the sky to check if there was time for a call. Satisfied there was, he lifted the device to answer. “Hey there, partner,” he drawled. “I’m gone for one teensy tiny vacation and you manage to go getting injured, huh?”</p><p>Rude seemed to grapple for a reply. “It’s only a sprain,” he managed to say. “And it’s not like you went on vacation willingly. How much did you drink after Tseng stranded you there?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” he waved a hand dismissively though his partner couldn’t see it. “Enough to put the bar out of business.”</p><p>Rude didn’t respond to that, but Reno could picture his brows raised in a quizzical expression.</p><p>“Kidding. So, I have a few before I need to head out to <em> your </em> assignment,” he snarked. “Tell me what happened with you and whatever feathered damsel in distress you found this time.”</p><p>A long sigh preceded Rude’s answer. “It was a fledgling, perched precariously on the edge of a nest.”</p><p>“And lemme guess, you just couldn’t let nature run its course yet again?” Reno said through a smirk.</p><p>“It would have broken a wing falling from that height.” </p><p>“Mommy and daddy bird were nowhere to be found?”</p><p>“Nope, I had to do something. I crawled out onto the rafters just fine, but the wood was rotting. Came crashing down.”</p><p>“And the bird?”</p><p>“I just managed to get a hold of it. Protected it against my chest, which is why I came down so hard on my elbow.”</p><p>“I was gonna say, we know how to fall properly,” Reno said with a chuckle. “Damn thing better be thankful.” </p><p>“It seems to be,” Rude assured him. </p><p>Reno thought he could hear chirping in the background. “Uhh, what exactly does<em> that </em> mean?”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave it after all that.”</p><p>“You didn’t bring it home.” He palmed his forehead with his free hand. “Who the hell’s gonna take care of it when you’re gone for assignments?”</p><p>“I asked my neighbor, she said she was happy to. It’ll be eating on its own by the time I’m out of this sling and back to work.”</p><p>“Shit, Rude,” was all he could think to say, shaking his head. After a beat, he teasingly added, “Don’t tell me you named this one Elena, too.”</p><p>His partner laughed before answering, “Named this one Phoenix.”</p><p>“Risen from the ashes of a roof you destroyed.” Reno paced the dock, wondering for a moment where his ride was. Another scan had him shrugging. “Well, if little Nix makes ya happy, I guess it’ll work out.”</p><p>“Speaking of things working out, how was the R&amp;R anyway?”</p><p>“It was good,” he replied slowly. He found an imperfection in the wooden planks to poke with the toe of his shoe. “Got recalled before I could truly settle in, but hey.”</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>“All good, man.”</p><p>“Hey,” Rude started, hesitating enough that Reno could tell he wouldn’t like where this was going. “What was all that about Tifa Lockhart?”</p><p>His jaw went slack, discomfort brimming in his gut. There was no way Rude knew. “Huh?” </p><p>“The texts asking if I still had a thing for her.”</p><p><em> Right, that. </em>“Ah, no reason. Thought popped into my mind, got curious.”</p><p>The silence that stretched over the line felt like a magnifying glass concentrating beams of light onto him. He knew Rude saw through the bullshit.</p><p>“We talked about that years ago,” he said, clearly puzzled. “Why did you suddenly think about it?”</p><p>Reno cracked a little under the increasing heat of the inquiries, huffing in frustration as he gestured to no one in particular that he didn’t have an answer—at least not one that wasn’t total shit. His arm crashed against his side and with the sudden movement, his bags nearly slid off his shoulder. In the rush to catch them, his phone clattered to the ground. </p><p>He swore and scooped it up, pressing it back to his ear in time to hear Rude ask, “Something happen?”</p><p>“Dropped my phone.”</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>He took a long moment to reason out whether he should fill Rude in just yet. He hadn’t intended to, but he was never really any good at lying to his partner. There didn’t seem to be a clear way out so he admitted, “I ran into her at the bar here.”</p><p>When he pivoted back toward the water, he still didn’t see the telltale signs of an inbound helicopter. He wouldn’t get out of the conversation so easily.</p><p>“How’d that go?” Rude asked cautiously.</p><p>Backed into a proverbial corner, everything came out in a rush. “Yeah, we hooked up. Didn’t see that coming, but there it is. Spent almost every day with her.”</p><p>Something like amazement was probably working its way through Rude’s features, he imagined. The speculation was easy to visualize and he could practically hear all the questions that would flood Rude’s mind with it. </p><p>“Damn,” was all his partner said.</p><p>“<em> Damn </em> is right.” <em> Thank fuck, </em>he could just see the outline of the bird. “But I’ll have to fill you in later, my ride’s about to be here.”</p><p>“Right,” Rude started, clearing his throat. “The assignment, that’s why I called. I have a few details to hand over.”</p><p>Rude quickly fleshed out the brief Tseng provided with some final details, connecting all of the dots. Reno was increasingly thankful for the distraction, the ability to switch effortlessly into work. The time away to finish up the assignment would give him the ability to think things through, he realized. To figure out how to proceed. </p><p>It was time he definitely needed after the whirlwind that was Costa del Sol.</p><p>Before he ended the call, Rude switched gears. “I know you’ll fill me in later but…you’re good, right?”</p><p>He could feel the concern permeating the question. Running into an old enemy like that, it was an easy guess to assume that things would be complicated. Rude likely knew just how much it messed with his head, the kind of issues it would dredge up. What Rude didn’t know yet was that Tifa forgave him, helping to patch up some of that rough spot left over from the events surrounding the night they brought down the plate. That he’d found a way to connect with her.</p><p>Reno glanced toward the sky, watching the approach the pilot was making. In time. For now, he said, “I’m really good.”</p><p>As a burst of wind from the helicopter’s spinning blades washed through his hair, he realized he <em> was </em> good. It wasn’t just an empty statement he made to delay the conversation and catch his ride. He honestly felt good. While the path forward from this point might not be an easy one, he knew in that moment that he’d walk it anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>T</em></b>he door clicked shut and Tifa realized she felt a bit hollow. It was always weird when anything came to an abrupt end. While her vacation wasn’t the one cut off, she found that she was a little disappointed to see him go. And yet, she really shouldn’t be.</p><p>This wasn’t the end.</p><p>Reno managed to open up to her and she’d returned that gesture. While clumsy in execution, the moment warmed her heart as she thought about it. She found she was exhilarated by the idea of continuing whatever it was they found here in paradise once back home. It was a little jarring to think about how quickly this all developed, but then so little about it made sense anyway. It seemed fitting that a romance between them would be so like a summer storm, rolling in with unexpected intensity and shaking things up. When she arrived, taking a relationship home wasn’t even on her radar. </p><p>And just like that, unease crept in.</p><p>Tifa crossed the room, leaning on the kitchen counter. There were so many considerations for this development. She was immediately thankful she’d asked Yuffie to start sowing the seeds with Barret but no matter how well that went, this would not be an easy path forward. It knotted her stomach to think about how he might receive the news, how the kids would deal with it. Another person appeared in her thoughts:</p><p>Cloud. </p><p>While it was true they weren’t together and hadn’t been for months, things weren’t completely resolved. They were on her end, but between them, there was never a time for a conversation to lay it all to rest. Something like this wouldn’t be easy to share with him, she wasn’t sure how he would take her moving on. Her moving on with an old enemy? That was an entirely new level of complexity. She could imagine a million different outcomes, all of the possible reactions that he might have. Her mind had a tendency to run wild with conjecture and she tried desperately to rein it in. Picturing the worst-case scenario would do little good and she should give him more credit than that.</p><p>As if all of her thoughts somehow conjured him, his name appeared on her PHS as it interrupted her speculation with a shrill ring. The device gently turned with the vibration as it rang between her hands. She traced the letters of his name, willing herself to answer before the phone cocked sideways. </p><p>Normally, she’d jump at a call from Cloud. To her surprise, the desire to hear his voice was faint and fleeting, her hesitation in retrieving the call proof. Another ring passed before she finally swiped the phone from the counter, answering with a smile and a cheerful note to her voice. “Your ears must be burning, I was just thinking about you.”</p><p>There was a pause before he replied, “You were?”</p><p><em> Lovely </em>. She needed to think of a way out of explaining what, precisely, she was thinking of when it came to him. “Mhm,” she stalled, searching the counter for anything of interest. Her eyes snagged on the wolf figurine she’d grabbed for Denzel. “I happened across this figurine at one of the tourist traps. A wolf, like the one you wear. I bought it for Denzel.” </p><p>Cloud huffed a laugh. “I’m sure he’ll like that.”</p><p>“So...it’s good to hear from you.” She wondered if he would find it strange, her being so easy going about this call after such an extended absence. She fumbled in the blank space. “What’s up?”</p><p>A sound drifted through the line, almost like he was scraping the ground with his boot. Fidgeting, if she had to guess. “I called the line at the bar looking for you.”</p><p>“Oh? And who’d you get, Barret or Yuffie?” She laughed, picturing his shock at the news that she was on vacation.</p><p>“Yuffie. That was a surprise and an earful.”</p><p>“I’ll bet. Did you need something?” After she said it, she wanted to take it back. She hadn’t meant for it to come off as though he needed a reason to call. Awkwardness slipped in, taking up residence in her chest. </p><p>A lengthy pause almost had her clarifying, but he finally spoke. </p><p>“I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked. I wanted to see how you were, how the kids were.”</p><p>“Ah.” <em> Of course </em>, she almost said. Instead, she asked, “Yuffie filled you in on the kids?”</p><p>“She did. I’m glad they’re doing well, getting to spend time with Barret.”</p><p>“Marlene was over the moon when he came into town. I’m hoping he’ll stick around for a bit even after I get back.”</p><p>“You’re in Costa del Sol?”</p><p>“I am. I’m sure she told you that she pretty much shoved me out the door with a packed bag?” She pushed off the counter, pacing the kitchen floor.</p><p>“Yeah, how is it?”</p><p>“It’s been…” Tifa tried to think of the right words to capture the experience without giving much away. “Refreshing. I’ve been able to just <em> be </em>—I can’t remember the last time I got to do whatever I felt like doing and simply enjoy my time. I’ve learned a lot about myself, too.”</p><p>“Traveling alone will do that. Sounds like it’s been good,” he said. </p><p>She could tell there was more he wanted to say, so she kept quiet to let him process. Her bare heel caught against the tile as she turned and started back toward the sink. </p><p>“I thought you might be there…because of me,” he eventually offered.</p><p>It was true that she finally broke down over a month of not being able to reach him the last time he left. Yuffie, hearing it in her voice during a call, came as soon as she could. Together, they at last processed through how much she bottled up over the years. Everything she refused to share that burdened her when it came to the relationship she and Cloud had come pouring out that night. Once the tears dried up and she saw with clarity that things between them simply weren’t meant to be, she felt the weight of it all begin to melt away. </p><p>That was when Yuffie came up with the idea of sending her here to soak up some sunshine and heal. To celebrate that hard-won breakthrough. To allow herself a break from the routine of everyday life. She’d finally let go and felt she was living for herself again. And this call was unnerving her, it felt like somewhat of a setback. </p><p>She wouldn’t let it be. </p><p>Tifa found her voice. “You know, I’m not,” she mused with a hint of a smile. “I’m actually here for me.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Cloud said. He nearly sounded relieved, but there was something else in his tone. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He took a deep breath, letting it whoosh out into the receiver. “That’s why I called. I’m better than I have been in a while.”</p><p>She was glad to hear it. Curiosity shifted through her and she asked, “What changed?”</p><p>“Well,” he started, muffled sounds carrying through from whatever he was fiddling with. “I never had the time to think about everything that happened. It was always one disaster to the next, then the rebuilding started. I kept on putting more and more into this box in my mind, thinking I could just keep it all there until there was time to deal with it. But…”</p><p>“There was never time.”</p><p>“No. And I figured out that time wouldn’t just show up on its own. I needed to make it.”</p><p>“So you left…”</p><p>“To make the time. I needed to...grieve.” Cloud paused and she could sense his struggle to find the words. He sighed, his voice soft as he continued, “In the span of a few years, I lost my mom. My friend, maybe the only person who really understood what I went through, died in my arms. Then I lost myself for a while. And eventually, I lost Aerith. I needed to work through all of that.”</p><p>Tifa inhaled slowly, steadying herself as she stopped pacing. The small of her back came to rest against the edge of the counter, the cool tile a soothing link to keep her grounded. She didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Cloud expanded on what he shared. “I—I went to Gongaga. I went to a lot of places, but that was probably the toughest. Everywhere else, it was just <em> my </em> grief. There...”</p><p>The revelation snaked down her spine, pooling apprehension in her stomach. “Did you finally tell Zack’s parents what happened to him?”</p><p>“I did,” he admitted, voice breaking gently with the words.</p><p>“Are they all right?"</p><p>“They will be. His mom collapsed and to be honest, I wanted to curl up on the floor with her. But I tried to be strong. Once I got outside, though…” he trailed off, a tremor wracking his exhalation.</p><p>“Cloud,” she whispered. </p><p>“After that, I went back to the place he...passed. I haven’t been there often, but I had to go and finally say goodbye.” There was a moment of hesitation before he said, “I saw him once, you know. With Aerith, in the church. A vision of them.”</p><p>The admission and its accompanying imagery nearly broke her. She’d seen the distant smile on his face, the way he watched the doorway before glancing at their gathered friends. Now she knew why. A single tear slipped down her cheek. “After all that time, we never did get to grieve losing our friend, did we?”</p><p>“We didn’t. Even following everything that happened that day Geostigma was cured, when I thought it would bring closure to know they were together like that, I still felt unsettled about it.”</p><p>“I could tell you still weren’t here with us. I thought things would just work themselves out but…I guess that was just wishful thinking. Kind of foolish, really.”</p><p>“It’s not. Tifa…” Another scuff of his boot. “I’m sorry I let you down.”</p><p>She waited so long for him to find this sort of clarity, to say these words. That they’d come now, just when she thought she had things figured out, was dismaying. But it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, it was just the way life seemed to go half the time. </p><p>“I’m sorry, too,” she said, unsure what else to say.</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</p><p>“I do, though. I could have done things a bit better.”</p><p>“You and me both,” Cloud said with a small, uncomfortable laugh.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’ve been able to work through things.” She picked at her top, finding bits of lint as she reached for more to say. “I’m happy that you’re feeling better.” </p><p>“Thanks, Tifa. What about you?”</p><p>The question caught her off guard and sent her pacing again. She thought of how Yuffie helped her through so much before she left. She thought of the zip-line, her breakdown from guilt and repressed memories and the resolution of it all. The fact that she felt free, happier than she had in quite some time. Tifa stopped in the center of the room as she said, “I suppose that I found a way to work through things as well.”  </p><p>There was still one thing she wanted to do, and she knew exactly where she’d be heading once she figured everything out back home. Once all of the hard conversations were had and the dust settled. </p><p>In the silence that stretched across the line, Tifa wandered through the villa, unsure of her destination until she ended up on the balcony. She gazed out toward the setting sun, remembering the evening she watched the sunset from a balcony just down the road. An evening that changed so much once she found herself open to a new future. </p><p>“You sound happy,” Cloud finally said.</p><p>“I am, Cloud.” A grin bubbled up, curving her lips as she added, “I’m really happy.”</p><p>It felt good to say it aloud, to know that it was true. She’d found happiness again. Even before she arrived here, she’d known that her heart was mending from the tender care of a friend. She allowed herself the grace and acceptance to come to terms with things that would never be. She’d come down off that high shelf, found a way to live in the present. More importantly, she’d forgiven herself for a great many things, let them wash away on the currents of the ocean. </p><p>That alone was enough to be overjoyed. Finding something unexpected with Reno was just like finding a Manta Rays in the dark. Swimming through tropical waters in all of the beauty was plenty to be thankful for but watching the rays that night added another facet of happiness, a little extra on top.</p><p>Deciding that was still a conversation for another time, she said goodbye to Cloud after he promised to visit soon. She’d tell him then, in person. As she watched the sun sink into the water, she knew that while the road ahead would be difficult, she would keep walking. Keep fighting through it to hold on to this happiness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super thanks to <b>Arisa_K</b> for beta-ing this chapter! And for the inspiring a resolution for Cloud that is truly beautiful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t believe we’re here. Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta <b>Arisa_K</b> for helping get me through this chapter and refine it ♥️ and to everyone who has followed this story! I so appreciate you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Lady, running down to the riptide </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taken away to the dark side </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be your left hand man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you when you're singing that song and </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got a lump in my throat 'cause </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're gonna sing the words wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Vance Joy </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>T</em></b>he scent of flowers and decaying wood drifted to her before she even crossed the threshold, redolent of memories both sweet and bitter. It took a moment for her to realize just how much time had passed since she stood in this space. Her soles hadn’t touched the rough planks of this floor since the day healing waters flowed, filling the flowerbed with hope. She was surprised to see it revived, brimming with white and yellow blooms once more. The parallel did not escape her as she thought of the way her life bloomed wild in the time she’d been away.</p><p>Tifa took a steadying breath, willing her feet to move forward. One step, two. She could do this. She crossed the sanctuary, only her footsteps echoing in the quiet. It felt so peaceful, so unlike the chaos of everyday life. Coming to a stop at the boundary of the flowerbed, she lifted her eyes to the light streaming through the ruined ceiling. </p><p>“Hey, Aerith,” she began, her voice resonant in the thick silence that enveloped the church. She took another breath, letting it out in a huff.</p><p>“I miss you. I wish…” Tifa lowered her eyes to the flowers, clearing her throat as if it might dislodge the lump already forming there. “I wish you were here. Everything that’s happened in the last few months…I wish I knew what you’d say. I wish we could curl up together on the sofa and have this chat.”</p><p>She traced the happy yellow blooms, bringing to mind the colors of Costa del Sol. “I went on vacation, you know. By myself! Can you believe it?” A light laugh snuck out as she recalled the day she was forced out the door. “Yuffie made me take some time for myself. It felt really good and then…”</p><p>Tifa paused, picking through what she wanted to say. How to share this. The conversation truly felt out of place in the quiet of the sanctuary. But she’d let that stop her from seeing Aerith for too long.</p><p>“I met someone. Well, I guess I can’t put it quite that way. See, I ran into Reno.” An unexpected smile curved her lips. “Aerith, I didn’t see it coming. It sounds like you knew the Turks to be good but…I wasn’t sure. Even after last year, I was hesitant. But then I got to know him and it changed everything.”</p><p>Tifa turned on her heel, wandering the edge of the flowerbed as she conversed with her friend. “I guess I—well, I never expected to get on that ship home with a budding connection to <em> Reno</em>, of all people,” she confessed with a laugh. “But we spent so much time together and he’s…he’s so good for me, Aerith.”</p><p>Thinking back to those early days made her knees tremble, filled her with butterflies all over again. She sank to the floor, curling her legs beneath her while she reached for a petal. </p><p>“I won’t lie, it was<em> not </em>easy when we got back to the real world.” She couldn’t overlook the struggle it was to work things out once they returned. “Barret he…he really didn’t like the idea. Yuffie tried to soften the blow, but well...you know Barret.” </p><p>Thoughtfully, she brushed a hand across several blooms. “We had some tense evenings navigating through all the minefields. At least on my end. I felt so bad…Rude and Elena pretty much welcomed me with open arms but between Barret and Cloud I’m not sure who was icier to Reno. And Barret was so angry with me for a while. It took a long time for them to accept that we weren’t going to end things just because they didn’t like it.”</p><p>One bloom stood taller, its petals reaching toward the filtered light. She trailed a finger up to its point and warmth blossomed in her chest like a hug from her friend. The presence she felt encouraged her to go on. “Eventually, though, they could see what I saw. And they realized how happy we were together even through all of the difficulty. It’s been a few months since then and…”</p><p>Her heart swelled, pushing against the walls of her chest. She slowly let her hand drop from the bloom, letting it fall to her lap. As she bowed her head, a whisper of a touch ghosted across her cheek, lifting her chin back toward the light. She could have sworn she heard a soft voice telling her it was safe to share what was on her mind.</p><p>She brushed a sudden tear away with a wistful smile. “I know. I know I can tell you anything, so here goes. Aerith, I think—no, I know, that I love him. Everything we’ve shared these past months, the way he makes me feel, it’s so different than anything I’ve ever experienced. He truly accepts me and he helped me find who I am now that things have settled down. I found a way to love myself and in the process, I’ve fallen in love with him, too.”</p><p>The gentle warmth she felt flourished until it was almost as though she were standing beneath the summer sun once again. Tifa stayed with the flowers, basking in the freedom of honesty for hours until the sun sank low to stream through the stained glass windows. As colors danced across the floor, she rose to her feet and smiled toward the blooms. Before she left, she whispered to the sky, “I love you, friend. I promise I won’t take so long to stop by again.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b> <em>R</em></b>eno checked all the ingredients in the fridge one more time, assuring himself that everything was set. He and Tifa enjoyed plenty of dates over the months since returning to Edge, but this one had him feeling a little nervous. They tended to see each other at the bar or out in town. It was the first time she’d be coming to his place. The first time they’d prepare a meal together that <em> he </em>planned. He knew it was silly but something about letting her see every last bit of his life got beneath his skin and had him crawling with anticipation.</p><p>After debating for five minutes if it was cheesy to put out a candle, he opted to light the only one he owned. Initially, he thought the gift was a poor choice on Elena’s part but as the light scent of tobacco and teakwood began to fill the room, he finally admitted maybe it wasn’t so bad. </p><p>He was filling a tumbler with a generous pour of gin when a knock drifted into the kitchen. Swiping his palms against the fabric of the grey denim he wore, he hurried across to the entry.</p><p>As he cracked the door, Tifa smiled in a way that made her glow. A cropped, cream sweater draped effortlessly off one shoulder, the exposed skin catching his eye. He ushered her in and out of the cold, sweeping her up into a hug just so he could kiss the top of her shoulder. She hummed gently.</p><p>“Hello to you, too,” she said with a hint of laughter.</p><p>“Hey.” He trailed his nose from her shoulder to the crook of her neck where he nuzzled, Tifa melting a little in response. He couldn’t help it—a full week had passed since he last saw her. “I missed ya.”</p><p>“I missed you, too.” She pushed back, taking him in for a moment before her eyes drifted. </p><p>“Here, come in.”</p><p>Tifa set her bag off to the side of the door as she closed it. He led her through the living room, watching while she absorbed the minimalist design. White walls, wood floors, sleek black furniture. It wasn’t homey in the way her space at the bar was. He’d never really had a reason to make it feel like a home.</p><p>Her brows raised with a tilt of her head, but she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she inhaled and told him, “Something smells really nice.”</p><p>“A birthday gift from Elena,” he admitted, waving a hand toward the burning candle.</p><p>“She has great taste.”</p><p>“Sometimes,” he teased. </p><p>“So what are we making?” </p><p>“You’ll see,” he replied. Tifa raised both brows curiously as he rifled through the fridge, gathering up ingredients and relocating them to the kitchen island. Arms full, he nodded toward one of the upper cabinets across the way. “Mind grabbing a cutting board? I think there’s one stashed away up top.”</p><p>“You own a cutting board?” </p><p>He’d have tossed a tomato at her if his hands weren’t otherwise occupied. The mock glare he settled for sent her toward the cabinet with a smile. When she reached overhead, her sweater hitched and he found it impossible to pry his eyes from the sight of her in vintage denim. The high waist tapered in flawlessly, clouded his mind with thoughts of peeling the jeans off and bending her over the counter. </p><p>The tomato hit quartz with a thud and rolled, sending him scrambling to catch it before it went over the edge.</p><p>Tifa turned his way, eyed the tomato beneath his hand as she set the wooden board on the island. “What did that tomato ever do to you?”</p><p>“Looked at me funny.” He chucked the flattened fruit her way. No surprise, she swiped it out of the air. “Now get to work.”</p><p>Tifa pitched the tomato right back at him. “I would assume you’re better with a knife.”</p><p>Reno narrowed his eyes over a smirk. “Of the two of us, you’re the cook.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re—well, you know.”</p><p>He took a measured step. “Mm, I don’t think that I do.” </p><p>Her lips became a thin line as he tilted his head, encouraging her to go on.</p><p>“Trained with a variety of weapons?” she offered sheepishly.</p><p>Two more steps and he lifted the knife from the block, flipping it artfully into his palm. “How do you know what I’m trained in?”</p><p>Tifa fumbled, swallowed hard. “I—umm.”</p><p>He stalked behind her. “Yes?” </p><p>Strands of her hair moved with his breath and she shuddered. The arch in her back deepened, that perfect ass of hers grazing him in a way that made his head swim. Reno slipped the knife into her open palm, placed the tomato on the cutting board. </p><p>“Diced?” Tifa murmured. </p><p>“Mhm.” He buried the word in her hair, let his hands roam the curve of her hips, both thumbs catching in her belt loops with a tug.</p><p>The knife moved easily through the tomato as she began to slice it. Her slow pace made him think he was a distraction, so he endeavored to be just that. Lazily, he brushed his fingers up her left side, playing beneath the hem of her sweater. When he nipped her bare shoulder, she shivered again, nearly missing the cut she was going for. </p><p>“See, I was going to say that you’re trained in torture,” she mumbled. “Should’ve gone with that.”</p><p>He smirked. “Accurate. But I think you’re the one torturing this tomato,” he told her as he stole the knife. He made quick work of dicing the rest despite working around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>Tifa made a frustrated noise at the absence of him as he went for an onion and rolled it her way. </p><p>“You wanna stick with the knife?”</p><p>She nodded, looking like she wanted to murder the onion. Looking to hide his amusement, he took a sip of gin. Instantly he realized he’d forgotten to offer her a drink.</p><p>“Shit, sorry. What can I get ya?”</p><p>Tifa looked up from her rather aggressive knife work. “Hm?”</p><p>“You must be thirsty,” he said, completely aware of how she might interpret that given the mood in the room.</p><p>Her eyes slipped over the deep vee of his shirt, his forearms beneath rolled up sleeves. She <em> was </em> looking rather parched. But she shook it off quickly enough. “Wine sounds good tonight.”</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Great, because that’s all I’ve got,” he admitted. </p><p>He set the fresh glass beside her, switched on little music to help along the dinner prep. Half way through, Tifa realized they were cooking one of the dishes from the meal they’d come to consider as their first date in Costa del Sol. Her smile was worth the bribe he had to pay the chef and the endless search for ingredients.</p><p>The tone of her voice was wistful as she said, “Sometimes I just want to go back.”</p><p>Spiced plantains started to sizzle, filling the kitchen with a nostalgic scent. “Maybe we should.”</p><p>“It would be a nice escape from the cold,” she mused.</p><p>This winter season was proving to be a beast. To go back to that warm summer sun above with sand underfoot was highly appealing. It sparked an idea. “What if we go back again next summer?”</p><p>Tifa gave him an inquisitive look and honestly, he felt just as surprised. Talking about the future, making plans months down the line...who the hell was this guy standing in his kitchen? </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be fun. We could revisit a few spots.”</p><p>Chiefly, a certain tree. The sudden flush on her cheeks said she was likely thinking the same thing. He wiggled his brows. “I can think of a few things I wouldn’t mind repeating.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can.” </p><p>They relived more than a few memories, chatting about the trip and the months following as they enjoyed the meal. And he started to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to plan a future with her, even if the thought startled him each time it bubbled up. They just worked well together, balancing each other out. He didn’t particularly love the arguments they sometimes got into but he <em> did </em> love that they usually ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Tifa was very much a fan of make-up sex and that was something he could get behind.</p><p>“All this reminiscing has me thinking about how I spent the afternoon in what’s left of Sector 5.”</p><p>Tifa’s admission startled him for a moment. His hand stilled, leaving his fork hovering over the last bites of dinner while he waited for her to elaborate. </p><p>“I went to have a chat with Aerith, to fill her in on everything that’s happened since summer.”</p><p>Curiosity took the place of apprehension. “You told her about us?” </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“And did she approve?”</p><p>Tifa seemed to waffle for a good long minute, so he made a show of being on the edge of his seat. It earned him a laugh before she replied. “I know it sounds crazy but I think she’s happy for what we’ve found. I just <em> felt </em> it.”</p><p>The genuine smile on her lips, the fact that she openly shared something like this with him, it all felt like the final clues of a mystery falling into place. He waited for the fear to sweep in after the realization, but it never did. Instead, he felt strangely at ease. </p><p>Pushing back from the table, he refilled their glasses and grabbed for her hand. “There’s something I want to show you.” Tifa followed him out onto the balcony. The winter sun had already set, but something about standing out here appealed. “There’s no glittering ocean on the horizon, but hey, city lights ain’t half bad.” </p><p>“This is a great view,” she replied. “And the last time we stood on a balcony together, I couldn’t do this.” </p><p>Tifa rose onto her toes and kissed him. It took him back to that first kiss on the beach, urgent and tinged with alcohol. Her free arm snaked around his neck, pulled him closer. They’d come such a long way from that moment, but kissing her like this still left his mind hazy even after she pulled away.</p><p>As the lights of Edge glowed all around them, a familiar song floated from the speaker. He’d heard it at least a dozen times. And judging by the smile on her lips, she had as well. She hummed happily along with the lyrics, sipping wine between lines. But as the song shifted into the chorus for the second time, Reno found himself transfixed.</p><p>Tifa swayed gently even as he swung an arm over her shoulders. She was absently singing the words, her voice so faint he almost missed it when she sang the words wrong. He couldn’t tell whether it was the wine or if she heard the song a little differently, but whatever the case it was ridiculously endearing. Especially when she sang, ‘and this will be our year, took a long time to come.’ </p><p>The lump in his throat was irrefutable. </p><p>It hit him all at once. And it came out just as quickly. “I fucking love you.”</p><p>Tifa stopped swaying, whipped her eyes up to his. “What?”</p><p>“<em>What </em>?”</p><p>“No—what did you just say?”</p><p>“Just that you...ya know,” he drew out the ‘o.’ Tifa leaned closer, waiting. “Sing about as well as you slice tomatoes.” </p><p>“Oh? Because you’re such an expert on all things musically inclined?” Her shoulder hit his sternum playfully. “Just like your top-tier expertise with a knife?”</p><p>“What can I say?” He shrugged and took a sip. “I’m a talented man.”</p><p>Tifa looked him over suspiciously, her mouth curved in a lopsided smile. He didn’t buy for one second that she hadn’t heard what he said. The realization rooted him to the floor and where she moved with the next song. He felt like a statue. </p><p>“Good thing I love you, too,” she all but whispered, her mouth brushing his jaw. “Otherwise, I’d have to call you a chicken bump again.”</p><p>He snorted. “Fuck’s sake, <em> anything </em> but that.” </p><p>Tifa laughed, her breath skating across his neck. Try as he might, he couldn’t avoid grinning like a fool. Reno tugged her closer, relishing the way she fit against him and knowing there was absolutely nowhere else he’d rather be. Maybe this next year <em> would </em> be their year. And if it had taken a long time to come, well, that was simply because the best things were always worth the wait. Not that he’d admit that cheesy ass shit out loud, but he could appreciate it all the same. </p><p>Reno was more than happy to be swept up in the riptide that was a life with Tifa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strike>Not crying that it’s over at all</strike> I couldn’t help but give them a happy end here since this was always meant to be a fun summer piece before real life got a bit in the way. I am going to pick back up working on <a>Body of Lies</a>, however, so if you’re interested in a more gritty, dramatic take on them be sure to check it out. Much love 😘</p><p>Oh, and the song Tifa’s humming along to! Totally ‘This Will Be Our Year’ by The Zombies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>